Destins Brisés
by PhoenixFeather29
Summary: UA Avec Pouvoirs. 10 Avril 1912. Le Titanic part d'Angleterre avec à son bord, 953 passagers. Parmi eux, il y a Erik Lehnsherr, passager de Troisième classe. De son côté, le riche Charles Xavier embarque sur le paquebot, avec sa sœur, Raven. Deux destins opposés, qui vont se lier, au milieu de l'océan Atlantique...
1. Embarcation

Cette fan-fiction est un UA. Les personnages X-Men se retrouvent en 1912, sur le Titanic. Leurs pouvoirs sont conservés, mais certaines caractéristiques seront modifiées. Par exemple, Erik n'est pas Allemand, mais Russe avec des origines germaniques.

Bien évidemment, c'est un Cherik.

Bonne lecture !:)

Chapitre I : Embarcation.

 **Southampton, Angleterre. 10 Avril 1912, 11h45.**

«Baissez la tête. »

Le brouhaha autour d'Erik Lehnsherr était si assourdissant qu'il luttait constamment pour entendre les ordres presque aboyés par le steward en face de lui, mais la voix neutre de ce dernier ne le tira même pas de ses pensées sombres.

Erik se laissait docilement inspecter, les doigts de son interlocuteur fouillant méticuleusement ses épais cheveux bruns à la recherche de poux, sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Ensuite, celui-ci lui commanda d'ouvrir la bouche, pour ensuite tâter sans ménagement chacune de ses dents pour vérifier qu'elles n'aient aucune cari.

Seul les passagers de la Troisième Classe subissaient l'inspection sanitaire. La plupart étant des immigrants qui souhaitaient atteindre le 'Nouveau Monde' dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, ils étaient susceptibles de porter des virus, ou d'autres maladies contagieuses qui infecteraient les autres passagers, alors ils étaient tous inspectés : Vieillards, hommes, femmes, et enfants, aucune exception.

Erik n'était pas surpris : Les pauvres avaient toujours été considérés comme des parasites à isoler du reste du monde, alors il s'attendait même à être séparé des autres classes à bord, par différentes grilles.

Si Erik avait été attentif à ce qui l'entourait, il aurait probablement vu la foule ardente qui grouillait comme un troupeau de fourmis.

Chaque individu tentait d'atteindre une coupée, pour embarquer sur le paquebot le plus luxueux et le plus impressionnant qui soit.

Le plus grand objet construit par la main de l'Homme.

Le RMS Titanic, de la White Star Line.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

Tout le monde était obnubilé par le spectacle qu'était le navire, à lui tout seul.

Semblant indestructible, il était si haut qu'il fallait tendre le cou à l'extrême pour percevoir l'extrémité de ses quatre cheminées qui semblaient chatouiller les nuages.

Flottant avec élégance sur l'eau calme, le paquebot détenait des chiffres inégalables, accentuant ainsi la fascination qu'il provoquait : 269 mètres de longueur, son tirant d'air mesurant 45 mètres de hauteur. Ces mesures à elles seules suffisaient à le rendre incomparablement imposant.

Son apparence impressionnante n'était pas la première raison de sa réputation d'être insubmersible, ou d'être le moyen de transport le plus sûr, selon les journaux. Sa coque était pourvue de seize compartiments étanches, servant à protéger le bateau en cas d'inondation.

Par conséquent, la confiance était totale, et l'admiration, décuplée.

Tous les passagers embarquaient avec des rêves et des projets plein la tête, impatients de fouler la terre de l'Amérique.

Mais pas Erik.

Lui n'embarquait pas sur le Titanic pour l'Amérique. Il ne s'autorisait pas à être ambitieux, à avoir des projets d'avenir, ou des rêves. Il ne s'autorisait pas à ressentir de la joie ou de l'excitation face à ce voyage.

Les seules émotions qu'il ressentait, et qui balayaient toutes les autres, c'était la haine, la fureur, et l'amertume. La seule pensée qui le hantait, jour et nuit, c'était cette date gravée dans son esprit. Celle du 7 Avril 1903.

Le jour où tout bascula, où son destin fut scellé, à l'age de seulement 15 ans.

Depuis ce jour, Erik avait appris à vivre, à moitié en vie. Il n'était maintenu vivant, que par la soif de vengeance qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette dernière lui était familière, presque une vieille amie, désormais. Elle l'accompagnait, à chaque instant, l'empêchant ainsi de tourner la page.

Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait aucune envie d'avancer ou d'oublier, parce qu'il n'en avait aucune raison.

Rien à s'accrocher. Même quand il accomplirait sa vengeance tant recherchée, il ne saurait que faire, par la suite.

Devait-il reprendre une vie normale, travailler, et fonder une famille ?En était-il seulement capable ?

Sa vie était maintenant résumée par la traque de Sébastien Shaw, le meurtrier de sa mère. Chaque savoir qu'Erik avait acquis – surtout dans le domaine du vol et du mensonge – chaque langue qu'il avait apprise et chaque entraînement musculaire acharné avaient un seul but : Tuer Shaw.

Il lui avait fallu 9 ans de chasse et d'espionnage pour le retrouver.

Shaw étant un puissant homme d'affaire, il voyageait régulièrement, avec sa compagne, Emma Frost, rendant sa traque presque impossible. Ces années d'attente lui avaient paru interminables, mais il avait patienté en s'imaginant la plus lente et la plus douloureuse mort qu'il comptait infliger à sa future victime.

Pourtant, au moment où Erik avait totalement perdu l'espoir de réussir cette chasse à l'homme, il avait entendu par hasard une conversation entre deux commères dans le bar où il était en train de se soûler, à propos des passagers du fameux Titanic, le sujet favori qui sortait de toutes les bouches.

Il avait ainsi découvert que Sébastien Shaw participait au voyage, en Première Classe, bien entendu.

Russe millionnaire qui avait pris la tête de Shaw Industries, une firme multinationale spécialisée dans l'armement et la défense, il était une personnalité connue, grâce à ses talents d'homme d'affaire, et il était l'un des plus riches passagers du paquebot.

Alors sa présence sur le bateau n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Erik s'était empressé d'acheter l'un des rares billets qui restaient encore en vente – avec de l'argent volé – et par conséquent, il se tenait sur le quai, cherchant son plus vieil ennemi de ses yeux gris dans la foule avec un regard de prédateur, sa main crispée sur sa carte d'embarquement qu'il devait montrer à l'officier de coupée avant d'embarquer.

Erik avait tout prévu : Il comptait le tuer sur la terre ferme, le jour de l'arrivée, le 17 Avril, pendant le débarquement.

L'assassiner plus tôt, pendant le trajet, serait stupide de sa part, étant piégé sur un paquebot sur lequel il ne pouvait s'enfuir. De plus, il voulait éviter le scandale d'un cadavre sur le Titanic, ou de la mystérieuse disparition de l'un des plus populaires passagers du paquebot...

« Vous pouvez y aller. » Siffla le steward entre ses dents, se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Erik lui jeta un regard cinglant, un rictus de dédain recourbant ses lèvres fines, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant, et se dirigea vers la coupée la plus proche, en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue.

Son rythme cardiaque refusait de lui obéir sous l'excitation _d'enfin_ revoir son plus vieil ennemi, après 9 ans de recherche.

Pendant sa marche, il sentit le poids rassurant du pendentif que sa mère lui avait offert, à son quatorzième anniversaire, autour de son cou. Par réflexe, Erik le serra avec douceur dans sa paume pendant un bref instant, avant de le dissimuler sous le col de son haut.

Arrivé à l'extrémité de la coupée, il donna nonchalamment sa carte d'embarquement à l'officier présent, qui l'étudia avec peu d'intérêt, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer, dans un hochement de tête.

Erik ne se donna même pas la peine d'admirer l'intérieur du paquebot comme tous les autres. Il se ruait déjà vers la première indication qu'il trouverait accrochée aux murs du couloir, pour accéder au pont G, à sa cabine G-15 de quatre couchettes.

Il ne connaissait même pas l'identité de ceux qui allaient partager sa cabine pendant le voyage, mais il serrait les dents d'avance devant cette future invasion dans sa vie privée, redoutant la cohabitation.

Après tout, Erik n'était pas le plus social des hommes. Il aimait la solitude. Ou plutôt, la _solitude_ l'aimait, car elle ne l'avait plus quitté depuis le meurtre de sa mère.

Erik étant fils unique d'une famille russe agricultrice, et son père – d'origine allemande – étant mort avant sa naissance dans un accident de train, sa mère était la seule famille qu'il avait eu, mais qui lui avait été arraché brutalement, sans aucune raison valable, durant ce maudit 7 Avril 1903.

Une date qui marqua aussi la toute première manifestation des pouvoirs d'Erik dans l'instinct de survie.

Celui de contrôler les métaux.

Au plus il y pensait, au plus il se demandait comment il accédait à cette capacité, alors que personne d'autre n'en bénéficiait.

Comme s'il avait été touché par la grâce divine et avait hérité d'un cadeau empoisonné : Condamné à jouir d'un pouvoir sans limite avec l'interdiction de s'en servir publiquement, par peur de la réaction de l'humanité.

Pourtant, ce pouvoir était sa force, et la preuve qui affirmait qu'Erik n'était pas comme les autres. Physiquement et psychologiquement.

Seul contre tous, comme il l'avait toujours été.

La soif de vengeance battant dans ses veines avec une intensité soutenue, Erik Lehnsherr se dirigea tout d'abord vers le pont G réservé à la Troisième Classe d'une démarche fière, mais changea finalement d'avis sur un coup de tête, décidant d'assister au départ du Titanic au pont d'embarcation, un sourire féroce étirant les coins de ses lèvres.

~~

« Poussez vous, bandes d'incapables ! » Aboya Raven avec sa _politesse_ habituelle, tandis qu'elle donnait quelques violents coups de coudes aux quelques personnes autour d'elle qui la compressaient, se moquant bien de frapper des passagers de Troisième Classe, ou de Première.

Charles Xavier sourit avec un certain amusement, mais il secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, se raclant légèrement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa sœur.

« Les bonnes manières sont nos coutumes, Raven. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, en tentant de rendre sa voix réprobatrice, sans succès.

« Non, elles sont juste emmerdantes. »

Sa sœur n'avait jamais acquis les règles exigées par la richesse, qu'ils bénéficiaient depuis leur enfance, malgré toutes les remontrances de leurs parents.

Le dos courbé dans une position presque avachie, elle parlait toujours fort et assez vulgairement, oubliant les règles de politesses et de bonne conduite enseignées.

Le seul indice qui montrait sa richesse était sa tenue luxueuse, qui épousait parfaitement sa taille rendue encore plus fine par le corset qu'elle portait, faisant ainsi ressortir sa poitrine et ses fesses.

Elle avait comme tenue une jupe-pantalon bleue marine qui descendait jusqu'en bas des jambes, avec une jupe drapée par-dessus. Elle tenait dans ses mains gantées décorées de dentelles un sombre sac à main, et un long chapeau ornait sa tête, ses fins cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon strict et impeccable.

Charles, pour sa part, représentait le riche par excellence. Le dos droit, la tête fièrement relevée, sa démarche était majestueuse, presque royale, tandis qu'il mettait avec grâce son bras derrière son dos pendant sa marche vers la coupée la plus proche, offrant son autre bras à sa sœur, qu'elle accepta en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

Il transformait automatiquement tous ses gestes anodins en des mouvements élégants et harmonieux, comme une vraie chorégraphie.

Le tout parfaitement complété par un sobre corset, composé d'un veston et d'un pantalon gris foncé, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noire méticuleusement nouée.

Bien que sa tenue était presque plus chère que l'ancienne maison de sa sœur, Charles avait du mal à ne pas la maudire à cet instant, à cause du soleil de plomb qui brillait sans aucune pitié au dessus de leurs têtes.

De plus, Charles bénéficiait d'une beauté parfaite, presque angélique. Tout homme riche n'était pas automatiquement beau ou charismatique, mais Charles l'était, bien que sa modestie l'empêchait de se l'admettre.

« Croyez-vous qu'il m'attend avec fidélité, en Amérique ? » Demanda craintivement Raven, tandis que le couple se frayait un chemin dans la foule pour atteindre la coupée.

L'éducation stricte de Charles l'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, mais le sourire affectueux qui flottait sur ses lèvres naturellement rouges n'était pas forcé.

« Pour la _cinquième_ fois depuis ce matin, chère sœur, je peux vous assurer avec certitude qu'il sera bel et bien présent, à notre arrivée aux États-Unis. » La rassura-t-il de son ton doux habituel.

Raven n'avait cessé de le harceler de questions pendant le trajet, partageant ses craintes qu'Azazel – un charmant Américain qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques années, et qui était à présent son mari – l'eut trompée.

Sa sœur habitait à présent avec ce dernier, aux États-Unis, mais elle s'était absentée pendant quelques jours, pour rendre visite à Charles, en Angleterre.

Normalement, elle aurait dû embarquer seule sur le Titanic, afin de rejoindre son mari, mais Charles avait pris la décision de quitter définitivement l'Angleterre, son pays natal, pour instaurer son projet d'école pour les surdoués, aux États-Unis, un pays où l'éducation se développait à une vitesse fulgurante.

Charles n'était même pas professeur, il était un scientifique venu de l'université d'Oxford, comme son père avant lui, mais ce projet lui tenait à cœur et trottait dans sa tête depuis plus d'un an.

« Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? »

Il n'y avait aucune suspicion dans sa voix peinée, juste une incertitude si palpable que le cœur de Charles se serra, mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire complice, quand il tapota à deux reprises sa tempe droite, une expression malicieuse s'inscrivant sur son visage juvénile :

« À votre avis ? »

Les yeux de Raven s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, et le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure montrait qu'elle se retenait de hurler pour évacuer son effarement.

« Charles Xavier, Répliqua-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux – et le fait qu'elle emploie son prénom _et_ son nom de famille était un signe prémonitoire de sa fureur imminente – Vous avez fouillé dans la tête de mon _mari_? »

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, le télépathe leva gracieusement un sourcil, affrontant sans ciller le regard assez cinglant de sa sœur, toujours avec ce même sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

« Vous pensiez réellement que je ne me renseignerais pas sur le mari de ma petite sœur ? Je vous ai promis que je ne lirais jamais _vos_ pensées. Je n'ai rien précisé, concernant Azazel. » Rétorqua-t-il calmement, sans fierté, mais sans regret non plus.

Raven était partagée.

D'un coté, elle était sincèrement touchée par tous les efforts mis en œuvre par son frère pour la protéger, car l'affection qu'il lui portait était si intense qu'elle ne s'en sentait presque pas digne. De plus, elle comprenait son inquiétude presque paranoïaque. Surtout avec leur enfance assez _chaotique_...

Mais d'un autre coté, elle était assez irritée d'être vue comme une femme fragile qui ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle aimait son frère de tout son cœur, mais contrairement à lui, elle n'essayait pas de contrôler sa vie.

Raven n'était pas sa sœur de sang. Orpheline anglaise abandonnée à l'age de 7 ans quand ses parents géniteurs découvrirent sa _différence_ , elle avait vagabondé dans les rues pendant un long moment, utilisant son pouvoir de transformation afin d'entrer par effraction chez les autres, pour voler.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Charles Xavier – l'homme le plus généreux et bon qu'elle connaisse – qui l'avait hébergée sans hésitation de façon permanente, convaincant sa mère à l'accueillir chez eux.

Il était celui qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était, et pour cela, elle lui vouait une gratitude qui allait au delà des mots, et un amour fraternel infini.

Elle avait aussi découvert la richesse abondante dont bénéficiait la famille Xavier, grâce à la fortune du père, Brian Xavier, ce qui avait bouleversé les habitudes de Raven, ses propres parents étant de classe plus modeste.

Un autre sentiment vint balayer ses réflexions : Une curiosité mordante qui fit fondre sa colère comme neige au soleil.

« Développez dont, Charles ! Cria-t-elle presque, en empoignant assez violemment l'avant bras de son frère pour le secouer gentiment, Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Charles ria doucement, mais même si ce son était bref, il était le plus beau du monde, pour Raven. Un véritable rayon de soleil qui perçait une épaisse couche de nuage.

« Je suis satisfait de ce que j'ai vu. Il vous aime profondément. Trop pour vous être infidèle. » Répondit posément Charles avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Est-ce... tout ? » Pressa-t-elle, visiblement déçue par le manque d'information.

Faisant la moue devant le silence de son frère, et le fixant avec un supplice exagéré, ce dernier capitula dans un soupir, comme toujours :

« Le reste est assez... _personnel_. »

« Un télépathe qui défend la vie privée... » Ronchonna Raven sans animosité en roulant les yeux.

Puis, elle comprit le sous entendu de son frère, parce qu'elle poursuivit d'un ton taquin : « C'est par rapport au _sexe_ , n'est-ce-pas ? »

Deux taches adorablement rouges colorèrent les joues de son frère, tandis qu'il jetait quelques coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, pour s'assurer que cette conversation restait confidentielle.

Faire rougir son frère était l'un des passes temps favoris de Raven, et Dieu savait comme cela lui avait manqué, en Amérique, loin de lui.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » Botta Charles en touche, tandis qu'il sortait de sa poche les deux cartes d'embarquement, pour les tendre à l'officier avec une expression aimable, en le saluant poliment.

« Bienvenue à bord du Titanic. Je vous prierai de revenir à cet endroit dans une vingtaine de minutes, et d'attendre le Chef Steward qui vous conduira jusqu'à vos chambres. Vos valises seront déjà à l'intérieur. Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour parmi nous. »

Les deux passagers acquiescèrent en silence, et dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le sol du paquebot, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers le pont d'embarcation, pour assister au départ mythique du Titanic.

Pendant leur marche, Raven passa ses deux bras autour des épaules de Charles, et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, ignorant le fait que ces démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas tolérées par le _code_ _des riches_ , comme elle l'appelait sarcastiquement.

« Je suis si contente que vous veniez vivre aux États-Unis. »

Charles sourit en enroulant à son tour ses bras autour de sa sœur dans une éteinte brève mais sincère, avant de se décaler dans un raclement de gorge gêné.

Ils prirent le Grand Escalier qui reliait directement la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient au pont d'embarcation.

« Le plaisir est partagé. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux deux, tandis qu'ils admiraient avec fascination l'intérieur du Titanic, qui était peut être encore plus luxueux et magnifique que l'extérieur.

Une véritable merveille. Des décorations somptueuses, mais jamais dans l'excès.

Le Grand Escalier à deux voies comptait beaucoup de marches, et au plus on montait, au plus il s'élargissait pour se diviser complètement en deux. Presque totalement construit en bois qui brillait en reflets, cette matière lui donnait un aspect royal, et était parfaitement accompagné par la pendule entourée de sculptures.

Une belle vision accompagnée avec brio par la douce mélodie jouée par l'orchestre de bord, nommée 'White Star March', respectant ainsi la tradition des paquebots de cette compagnie.

Arrivés au pont d'embarcation à la proue du bateau, ils eurent besoin d'un moment pour trouver une place près des barrières tant un nombre incalculable de personnes y était déjà installé, saluant la foule à terre.

A cette hauteur presque écrasante, Charles bénéficiait d'une large vue, contemplant le quai grouillant de personnes qui agitaient frénétiquement leurs mains, un faible vent frais caressant son visage.

Bien qu'il aimait la vue magnifique qu'offrait la hauteur impressionnante du Titanic, il n'était pas réellement rassuré, alors il se surprit à serrer plus fortement que nécessaire les courtes barrières qui l'empêchaient de trop se pencher vers l'avant, pour être certain de ne pas tomber dans la mer, de cette hauteur _là_.

A bord du Titanic, les passagers débordaient de toutes parts, tous si près des limites du navire que Charles craignait que certains basculent dans le vide.

Une excitation vibrante régnait dans l'air, qui se décupla quand ils sentirent le paquebot trembler sous leurs pieds de manière différente que le faible balancement naturel du navire sous les vagues.

Le bateau se mit à bouger faiblement, et s'éloigna doucement de la terre, non sans bruissements assourdissants qui firent grimacer plus d'un.

Charles se retourna vers sa sœur à coté de lui, son visage fendu par un large sourire, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de converser avec un homme de Première Classe – à en juger de par ses vêtements luxueux et de par son dos impeccablement droit – accompagné par une femme en retrait, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, avec des cheveux si blonds qu'ils étaient presque transparents.

Sentant le regard appuyé de Charles sur lui, l'homme se tourna vers lui, et s'approcha d'une démarche aussi fluide et royale que celle adoptée par le jeune télépathe, avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux du télépathe.

« C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, Charles Xavier. » Déclara poliment l'homme en tendant la main vers Charles, qui la serra avec une poigne ferme.

« Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître _votre_ nom, Monsieur. »

L'homme sourit assez froidement sous le ton soupçonneux du jeune télépathe.

Son attitude générale attisa une certaine méfiance chez Charles, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez cet homme. Un aspect artificiel, _faux,_ comme s'il jouait constamment la comédie.

Bien entendu, le plus simple pour Charles aurait été de lire ses pensées pour en avoir le cœur net, mais son honneur l'en empêcha.

Après tout, le jeune télépathe s'était donné des limites, il y a bien longtemps, concernant l'utilisation de son pouvoir, qui ne semblait en avoir aucune. Il refusait de l'utiliser à volonté, et sans réflexion, juste pour assouvir sa curiosité. Juste en cas d'extrême nécessité.

« Oui je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Xavier. J'ai lu tous vos ouvrages de sciences sur le sang du corps humain et ses composants. Vous savez, j'ai toujours été passionné par le corps humain et ses... _capacités inconnues._ Je reconnais toujours le talent, et j'affirme que vous êtes bel et bien un brillant scientifique... Sébastien Shaw, et voici ma compagne, Emma Frost. »

A ses mots, il effectua un signe vague de la main pour désigner la fameuse Emma, qui ne s'avançait toujours pas, se contentant de fixer le télépathe avec une attention soutenue à rendre mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

« Vous me flattez, mais mes livres sont moins exceptionnels que d'autres. » Répondit Charles avec modestie, essayant de ne pas trop rougir.

Dans un hochement de tête poli, Shaw s'éloigna, sans un mot de plus.

« Le voyage commence. » Chuchota gaiement Raven à son oreille, ne se rendant pas compte que Charles suivait toujours le mystérieux couple des yeux avec suspicion jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

~~

Les poumons d'Erik se vidèrent douloureusement quand il _le_ vit.

Sur le pont d'embarcation, le contrôleur de métaux se tenait en retrait, caché par la foule ardente qui se croisait, s'emmêlait, et se bousculait dans l'excitation du départ du navire.

Ce fut seulement grâce aux mouvements saccadés de la population qu'Erik _le_ vit, et _le_ reconnu.

Sébastien Shaw, accompagné de sa fidèle femme, Emma Frost.

Rien qu'en le voyant à nouveau, après 9 ans, la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cet homme se décupla avec une telle force qu'elle le percuta de plein fouet avec la force d'une gifle, et il serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume jusqu'au sang.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se ruer sur lui, ou utiliser le métal de la chaîne qu'il portait au cou pour l'étrangler.

Shaw n'avait pas changé d'un poil, à vrai dire. Toujours aussi physiquement et psychologiquement détestable. C'était à peine si son visage avait ridé...

Erik avait prévu de le suivre sur le paquebot, pour l'analyser, apprendre ses habitudes, et ses rituels de sa vie quotidienne. Comprendre l'ennemi pour mieux l'anéantir était la meilleure stratégie possible.

Cette décision semblait un peu ridicule, vu qu'Erik avait un avantage que ne possédait pas Shaw : son pouvoir. Mais il refusait de sous estimer son ennemi, car il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Il devrait juste faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre...

Il fallut un moment à Erik pour détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de son ennemi pendant une demi- seconde, pour poser son regard sur l'autre homme qui était en train de lui serrer la main, avec un sourire figé sur son visage juvénile.

Erik avait acquis la capacité de juger la personnalité et les intentions d'un homme au premier regard. Un don développé grâce à ses années de traque, et qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, à vrai dire.

Plus méfiant que jamais – après tout, cette poignée de main entre ce mystérieux jeune homme et son ennemi était mauvais signe – Erik le jaugea avec attention, pour décréter si ce jeune homme de Première Classe d'apparence innocente pourrait devenir une future menace à ses projets.

Pourtant, au plus Erik l'observait, au plus il était dans le flou. C'était la première fois que l'objet de son inspection visuelle était indiscernable, impossible à cerner, ce qui l'intrigua sincèrement.

La première pensée qui traversa Erik fut que cet inconnu était beau. D'une beauté trop parfaite pour ne pas être soupçonneuse, selon lui.

Ce visage ovale, doté d'une longue et soyeuse chevelure brune élégamment tirée en arrière, présentait un teint pale qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres rouges vifs. Mais ce qui fascinait réellement Erik, et qui l'empêchait d'analyser de façon pertinente le jeune homme était ses yeux légèrement globuleux d'un bleu si clair et si intense que le ciel lui-même paraissait fade.

Des yeux si bleus que le passager de Troisième Classe ne voyait qu'eux, même à cette distance. Deux bijoux sertis dans un visage délicat au teint de porcelaine

Et puis, Erik ne détectait aucune méchanceté dans ces prunelles envoûtantes.

Néanmoins, même si le jeune homme ne montrait aucun signe de vice qui pourrait attiser sa méfiance ou son hostilité, la poignée de main partagée flottait toujours dans son esprit torturé et ne le lâchait pas.

 _Affaire à suivre..._ Songea sombrement Erik, tandis qu'il décida dans un soupir qu'il devrait suivre Shaw _et_ garder un œil attentif sur ce mystérieux jeune homme, pendant le trajet.

 _Génial... Le voyage commence._


	2. La Famille Summers

Chapitre II : La Famille Summers

Les différents quartiers réservés aux passagers les moins fortunés se trouvaient dans les ponts les plus bas du navire, depuis le pont D jusqu'au G, et ils étaient strictement séparés des autres Classes par de solides grilles noires constamment fermées.

A l'avant du pont G, les couloirs et les escaliers étaient métalliques et colorés par la même peinture blanchâtre qui donnait un aspect assez morne, et vide de décoration.

De plus, de larges tuyaux d'évacuations étaient visibles au plafond, rendant les coursives de ce pont fort peu agréables à observer.

Erik se faufilait à l'intérieur avec difficulté. En effet, sa large carrure, qui faisait presque l'entière largeur de l'étroit couloir, était un handicap pour avancer sans bousculer la plupart des autres passagers qu'il croisait.

De plus, le doux, mais assez fort bercement du navire dû aux vagues se faisait désagréablement ressentir, car ils se trouvaient au pont le plus proche de la ligne de flottaison, alors Erik n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans – lui aussi – tanguer sous les mouvements réguliers du paquebot, et il posait fréquemment ses mains sur les murs pour se stabiliser.

Après le départ du navire, Lehnsherr s'était empressé de chercher sa cabine, dans l'optique de poser ses maigres affaires, pour vite trouver un moyen d'atteindre les ponts des passagers de Première Classe, afin d'espionner Shaw et le mystérieux jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

Il avait prévu de voler une veste appartenant à un passager fortuné en guise de déguisement, car les vêtements qu'il portait actuellement étaient si miteux qu'il serait directement repéré dans la fosse des riches, et renvoyé dans ses quartiers par les officiers avant même qu'il ne trouve Shaw.

Malheureusement, la recherche de sa cabine était presque une mission impossible, tant il devait tendre le cou pour percevoir les chiffres gravés sur les portes qui s'enchaînaient.

Erik retint un soupir de soulagement quand il perçut finalement le nombre correspondant à sa cabine, et il fondit sur la porte en question comme un aigle sur sa proie, en l'ouvrant avec précipitation.

Il attendait avec impatience d'être _enfin_ seul, à l'intérieur de sa cabine, à l'abri de tous les bavardages futiles et des rires des enfants excités qui agressaient ses oreilles depuis le début du voyage.

Après tout, Erik n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être au centre d'une population joyeuse, alors un peu de silence et de tranquillité étaient les bienvenues.

Malheureusement, Dieu n'exauça pas ses envies, car à la seconde où il referma la porte derrière lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient joyeusement rués vers lui.

Ils se tenaient si près de lui qu'il aurait tressailli de surprise s'il ne s'appelait pas Erik Lehnsherr.

« Bonjour 'Voisin de Cabine' ! S'exclama l'un d'eux avec bien trop d'enthousiasme pour ne pas perturber Erik, Je suis Alexander Summers, mais comme ma mère devait être bourrée quand elle m'a donné cet horrible prénom qui est un fardeau à lui seul, appelles-moi Alex. »

Erik cilla sous le tutoiement employé avec légèreté, et il recula discrètement de quelques pas pour avoir un minimum d'espace entre lui et ses deux interlocuteurs.

Il accepta timidement de serrer la main tendue par le dénommé Alex, en espérant paraître nonchalant.

Celui-ci était un jeune homme tellement petit qu'Erik le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Un large sourire était étalé sur ses lèvres, traçant deux maigres fossettes sur ses joues légèrement creusées, rappelant le fait qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or.

Pourtant, la maigreur de son visage échouait à estomper le charme qu'il dégageait, de par ses longs cheveux blonds qui frôlaient ses épaules, et ses yeux bleus foncés dotés de longs cils recourbés.

« Comme mon _charmant_ frère ne me présente pas, Intervint fortement l'autre jeune homme, lançant un regard appuyé vers Alex en feignant l'indignation, Je le ferais moi-même. Scott Summers. Nous sommes jumeaux. »

« Sans blague... » Railla froidement Erik, en levant sarcastiquement un sourcil devant cette constatation évidente.

En effet, Scott ressemblait trait pour trait à son frère. Il avait hérité du même nez busqué, des mêmes yeux bleus foncés, et de la même mâchoire forte. Seul ses cheveux courts et bruns le différenciaient de son jumeau.

En voyant l'embarra se peindre progressivement sur leurs visages, Erik se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, en se réprimandant intérieurement pour son manque de tact.

S'il voulait que la cohabitation se déroule sans encombre, il devrait faire des efforts pour être un minimum fréquentable.

« Erik Lehnsherr. » Se présenta-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra moins mordante, en tendant sa main vers Scott avec fermeté, que ce dernier prit faiblement avec un petit sourire.

« Je m'excuse d'avance, Monsieur Lehnsherr... Mes garçons sont assez _directs_ avec les inconnus... La plupart se seraient déjà enfuis... » Surgit une voix féminine plus amusée qu'agacée.

Erik n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête vers la source du bruit qu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se planta devant lui, tout en se séchant les mains avec un chiffon jaunâtre tellement crasseux qu'elle se les salissait.

« Je vous rassure. Ce n'est pas deux garçons qui vont m'effrayer. J'ai côtoyé pire, Madame Sum... » Mais la réponse d'Erik fut coupée sans ménagement par son interlocutrice, qui lui posa familièrement une main sur son avant bras avec un sourire amical pour l'interrompre.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Katherine. Je ne suis pas une vieille dame de 60 ans. »

« Pour l'instant... » Marmonna Alex dans sa barbe, mais d'une voix suffisamment portée pour que tous les occupants de la pièce entendent sa remarque.

« Dans seulement _trois_ années... » Ajouta doucement Scott avec un sourire complice en direction de son frère.

Ces derniers firent une moue innocente quand Katherine leur jeta un regard noir par dessus son épaule.

« Je suis peut être vieille, _Alexander_ et Scott, mais je suis encore capable de vous mettre des coups de pieds dans vos derrières ! » Répliqua la vieille femme avec véhémence, mais sans aucune hostilité.

Erik se surprit à sourire avec amusement, mais il contrôla bien vite les mouvements de ses lèvres pour conserver son expression neutre limite ennuyé.

Chaque membre de cette famille avaient un caractère bien trempé, et ils étaient assez... _atypiques_.

Néanmoins, Erik ne s'en plaignait pas, car il ne disait pas non à un peu de pimant et de bonne humeur dans cette cabine fade, et dans sa vie en général.

Les deux frères éclatèrent simultanément de rire, mais n'osèrent pas ajouter une quelconque remarque, prenant l'avertissement de leur mère au sérieux.

« On va visiter le bateau, m'man. » Annoncèrent-ils à l'unisson, les deux frères se dirigeant déjà vers la porte sans même demander la permission.

« _Visiter_... Répéta sarcastiquement Katherine qui trahit son mécontentement en plaquant autoritairement ses mains sur ses hanches, Dites plutôt que vous allez dans des endroits qui vous sont interdits... ! »

« Vous avez une vision _positive_ de vos enfants, Katherine. » Commenta Erik avec plus de légèreté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tandis que les deux adolescents souriaient, nullement offensés par l'allusion péjorative de leur mère.

Pourtant, Alex sauta sur l'occasion offerte par Erik pour taquiner sa mère, comme il le faisait à longueur de journée :

« Ah, tu vois ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as une aussi mauvaise image de nous, m'man. Nous sommes de véritables anges. C'est assez _vexant_... »

Pour toute réponse, Katherine haussa un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement s'il souhaitait _vraiment_ débattre et s'aventurer sur ce terrain là, alors Scott intervint :

« OK, tu n'as peut être pas tort, m'man, Commenta-t-il joyeusement, tandis que les deux frères sortaient de la cabine, On se voit au déjeuner ! »

Dès que la porte claqua, Katherine s'affala de fatigue sur son lit en soupirant lourdement, comme si le ciel venait de s'effondrer sur elle, et qu'elle devait par conséquent le porter entièrement sur ses frêles épaules.

Le petit sourire amusé qui jouait sur les lèvres d'Erik, sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte de sa présence, s'effaça progressivement devant la détresse qui émanait soudainement de la vielle dame, mais il s'efforça à rester de marbre, prétendant ne pas avoir vu ce changement brusque d'attitude.

Le silence étant revenu, Erik eut le temps de choisir son lit, et de jeter quelques coups d'œil pour regarder son environnement avec un peu plus d'attention.

La cabine était modeste, et seulement équipée de quatre couchettes divisés en deux lits superposés situés de chaque coté, et d'un lavabo dans le coin. Rien d'admirable en soit, mais le confort qu'offrait les draps était non négligeable, et représentait un luxe pour eux.

Soudain, Erik entendit sa propre voix résonner, alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir ouvert la bouche :

« Que se passe-t-il, Katherine ? » Demanda-t-il avec tant de douceur que sa propre voix lui parut étrangère.

La vieille dame sursauta légèrement, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence, et elle hésita pendant quelques instants en reniflant sans aucune grâce.

« Vous devez penser que je suis une mère indigne... » Finit-elle par répondre, sa voix tremblante de tristesse.

A la seconde où ces mots franchirent les barrières de ses lèvres, Katherine mit sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de craquer, et surtout pas en compagnie d'un inconnu qui n'en avait probablement que faire de ses problèmes et ses doutes.

Pourtant, cette horrible pensée lui trottait dans la tête depuis la mort de son mari, c'est à dire depuis cinq ans, et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Surtout quand elle contemplait sa vie...

Ils avaient vécus dans le luxe et la richesse grâce à la fortune de son mari. Ils étaient dépendants de ce dernier, mais ils avaient ignorés cette constatation, étant persuadés que rien ne viendrait troubler leur bonheur.

Pourtant, quand son mari décéda, ils se retrouvèrent à la rue, sans aucun bien, du jour au lendemain.

Depuis, elle se saignait pour offrir à ses enfants un minimum de confort, jonglant entre plusieurs travaux épuisants, avec comme salaire juste assez de pièces pour acheter le pain quotidien.

Comme si cette situation ne suffisait pas, ses deux fils lui désobéissaient et s'attiraient quotidiennement des problèmes sans qu'elle puisse intervenir.

Même s'ils ne la blâmaient pas pour leur pauvreté, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'octroyer une importante part de responsabilité dans leur misère. Elle était pathétique, incapable de se faire obéir, d'élever et de protéger correctement ses enfants...

Levant un sourcil de surprise, Erik descendit de son lit du haut par l'échelle, et vint naturellement s'asseoir à coté de Katherine, qui refusait de rencontrer le regard gris et perçant du russe.

« Rien de ce que j'ai vu laisserait à penser que vous êtes une mauvaise mère... »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se donnait la peine de la réconforter. Après tout, il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, et apaiser les âmes tourmentées n'était nullement sa spécialité.

Il avait assez de problèmes lui-même pour s'occuper de ceux des autres...

Mais en vérité, s'il l'aidait, c'était parce que le sujet abordé était un point sensible, alors il se sentait concerné, et était presque dans _l'obligation_ de lui faire oublier cette pensée totalement fausse qui l'empoisonnait.

Lui qui croyait avoir perdu toute humanité depuis longtemps, il s'était manifestement trompé, quand son cœur se serra douloureusement devant la détresse de Katherine.

Erik comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait parce que sa propre mère avait été dans le même cas. Cette dernière s'était toujours reprochée la pauvreté excessive dans laquelle ils vivaient, de la maison miteuse qui s'effondrait à chaque coup de vent, des mauvaises récoltes...

Elle n'avait jamais supporté de voir les joues de son fils se creuser progressivement à cause de la famine qui les rongeait, alors elle avait sauté des repas, pour lui donner sa portion, et elle s'effondrait le soir, en pleurs, quand elle pensait qu'Erik dormait, en se maudissant elle-même.

Il avait vu cette horrible vision toute sa jeunesse, et il refusait qu'une autre mère vive ce cauchemar infernal.

« Laissez tomber. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » Trancha Katherine d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme, en se levant si brusquement du lit qu'Erik faillit sursauter.

« Vos enfants ont de la chance de vous avoir, Katherine. Peut importe la misère, vous êtes là pour eux. C'est suffisant, croyez moi. »

Erik aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, et dire ses simples mots à sa véritable mère, mais il n'avait jamais osé, se promettant qu'un jour, il les lui révélerait.

Malheureusement, il n'en avait jamais eu l'opportunité. Encore moins après son décès...

La concernée se raidit toute entière, mais quand elle se retourna, son visage parcheminé de rides n'était plus contorsionné de tristesse et d'épuisement. Ses traits reflétaient quelque chose de plus léger, comme de _l'espoir_.

« Vous êtes gentil. » Dit-t-elle sincèrement, avec un petit sourire montrant sa gratitude.

Un ricanement amer sortit de la bouche d'Erik, tandis qu'il secouait la tête négativement.

« On m'a désigné par de nombreux noms. _Gentil_ n'est pas l'un d'eux... » Répliqua-t-il assez froidement, mais Katherine haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, en balayant son intervention d'un geste vague de la main, pour illustrer son désintérêt.

« Je me fiche de l'opinion des autres. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour juger un individu. » Riposta-t-elle fermement, un air buté si profondément ancré sur son visage qu'Erik n'osa pas la contredire une nouvelle fois.

Il décida qu'il aimait bien cette femme forte et assez têtue.

Soudain, l'air familier 'The Roast Beef of Old England' joué au clairon par un steward se fit entendre à travers la porte, les réduisant tous les deux au silence.

En effet, ce steward passait de pont en pont en jouant cette mélodie, pour inviter les passagers à se rendre dans leurs salles à manger respectives, ce que firent Erik et Katherine sans perdre de temps.

~~

« Vous rappelez-vous de la fois où j'ai surpris nos grands parents en plein ébats amoureux quand je suis entrée dans leur chambre ? »

Raven avait eu l'intelligence de baisser la voix, mais son éclat de rire soudain, rapidement suivi par celui de son frère – qui avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire – était si fort que pratiquement toute la salle l'entendit, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient à une table assez isolée des autres passagers.

Après tout, la salle à manger des Premières Classes située au pont D était totalement silencieuse tant les différentes conversations partagées étaient chuchotées.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, dont certaines étaient ennuyées, d'autres atrocement irritées.

« Comment oublier... Répondit Charles en essayant de contenir son rire, Le pire n'était pas la découverte, mais le fait que que vous leur avec dit ' Vous faites encore l'amour à votre age ?' Ils n'ont plus osé vous regarder dans les yeux pendant au moins une semaine, à chacune de leur visite. »

« J'avais seulement 14 ans ! Je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente innocente... » Riposta-t-elle vivement, un sourire éclatant révélant toutes ses dents blanches.

Raven ne put qu'admirer le fait que même quand Charles riait à gorge déployée, il gardait toujours son dos parfaitement droit et une attitude digne, alors qu'elle était presque effondrée sur la table, se tapant le genoux droit à plusieurs reprises avec sa main pour tenter d'atténuer son hilarité, sans succès.

Ils adoraient se remémorer le bon vieux temps, et d'autres moments drôles de leur enfance qui avait été heureuse, jusqu'à ce que tout bascula à la mort de Brian Xavier, et du deuxième mariage de leur mère, Sharon, avec leur beau-père, Kurt Marko.

« Et la fois où vous avez failli vous évanouir dans l'université parce que vous vous reteniez de tousser ! Vous êtes vraiment timide, Charles. C'est adorable. » Railla Raven, en prenant une maigre bouchée de son poisson assaisonné de safran.

« Je ne suis en aucun cas timide, Raven... Je ne voulais pas déranger les autres élèves ! » Protesta doucement Charles en tentant de ne pas trop sourire.

Il voulut ajouter autre chose, mais il se tut quand un serveur entra dans son champ de vision, portant un long plateau à l'aide de sa main.

« Votre caviar, Monsieur. » Annonça-t-il élégamment, tandis qu'il déposait à l'aide d'une petite cuillère argentée une noisette d'œufs d'esturgeon sur l'une des assiettes vides en face de Charles.

« Pourrais-je avoir un verre de champagne ? Et pourriez vous en servir un à mon frère, ici présent? » Demanda poliment Raven en tendant son verre vide, qui fut rempli instantanément de la boisson demandée, ainsi que celui de Charles, qui ne protesta pas sous cette demande soudaine.

« En quel honneur ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement en saisissant l'un des innombrables couverts qui entouraient son assiette principale.

Pour toute réponse, Raven leva hautement son verre devant elle en le tenant par le pied, et attendit que Charles l'imite, avant de déclarer :

« À votre école pour surdoués ! »

Dès que les deux verres furent doucement entrechoqués, ils burent simultanément une mince gorgée du champagne, le sourire aux lèvres.

En fermant les yeux, ils laissèrent les fines bulles pétillantes titiller leurs langues, en savourant le goût délicieux du liquide.

« L'école n'est qu'un projet, Raven... » Commença à protester Charles après sa gorgée, mais il fut interrompu par sa sœur :

« Un _formidable_ projet qui verra bel et bien le jour, j'en suis certaine... »

Puis, elle demanda, en faisant tournoyer le champagne dans son verre : « Comment comptez vous réunir tous les _surdoués_? »

« Chaque esprit a une empreinte particulière, une sorte de signature, expliqua Charles avec un passion qui n'était pas feinte, Je n'ai pas besoin de lire les pensées pour parvenir à différencier les esprits, mais ceux qui possèdent des... _capacités_ se distinguent des autres empreintes, alors j'arriverais à les détecter sans effort. »

« Nous avons donc un esprit qui possède une signature différente que celles des humains ? Alors, nous sommes vraiment différents des autres... Une nouvelle race bien plus puissante ! » En déduisit gaiement Raven, mais le regard tout sauf aimable que lui lança Charles et le petit pli qui barra son front trahissaient son mécontentement.

« Nous sommes nous aussi des _êtres_ _humains_ , Raven. Nous ne sommes pas une _race._ Nous possédons le même corps, les mêmes organes, et les mêmes capacités de raisonnement qu'eux. Nous ne sommes pas supérieurs : Nous mourrons aussi de maladie, ou de vieillesse. Alors non, nous ne sommes pas plus puissants. »

Sa voix était restée douce et compréhensive, mais elle était dénuée de la chaleur habituelle qui la caractérisait.

Raven ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais elle n'en avait nullement besoin pour exprimer son désaccord, parce que Charles le savait déjà.

Son frère voyait son pouvoir comme un bonus, un petit plus qui ne le différenciait pas de la race humaine, mais elle, voyait le sien comme un don extraordinaire, qui confirmait sa supériorité.

Même si, parfois, elle aimait son pouvoir autant qu'elle le détestait...

« Nous ne sommes pas _normaux_ , Charles. Si nous sommes _pareils_ que les humains comme vous l'avancez, alors pourquoi voulez vous construire une école _spéciale_ pour eux et les séparer de l'humanité ? » Argumenta-t-elle en baissant la voix, mais elle sut qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

Pour quelqu'un qui paraissait faible et timide, son frère était l'homme le plus têtu qu'elle connaissait, et qui avait un fort caractère quand il s'agissait de défendre ses idéaux.

Pourtant, même s'il se battait pour faire entendre ses croyances, il respectait l'opinion des autres, et n'essayait pas de forcer les autres à adhérer aux siennes.

« Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi... » Riposta-t-il doucement, en soupirant, plus de lassitude que d'exaspération.

Oui, elle le savait, à vrai dire. Pour apprendre aux 'surdoués' à contrôler leurs pouvoirs sans les craindre, pour ensuite les intégrer dans l'humanité, en leur prouvant qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents.

Charles lui même avait craint sa télépathie destructrice, et avait été totalement à sa merci, étant plus jeune. Pourtant, il s'était construit seul, sans l'aide de personne.

Être terrifié par soit-même était le pire sentiment du monde, alors il ne voulait pas que quiconque vive ce qu'il avait traversé dans son adolescence.

Il serait une sorte de guide spirituel à tous ses futurs élèves.

« Toujours aussi prompt à aider les plus faibles... » Soupira Raven en lui adressant un mince sourire, mais non forcé.

Elle admirait et détestait à la fois la capacité de Charles à privilégier le bien être des autres avant le sien. Il était si altruiste qu'il pourrait sacrifier sa propre vie pour un inconnu, et se soucier du confort d'un autre, plutôt qu'au sien.

Sa personnalité était totalement dénuée d'égoïsme, mais cela pouvait devenir un défaut, à la longue. Après tout, penser à soit-même n'était pas un crime et était même naturel...

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les âmes perdues. » Répondit-il gentiment, en lui lançant un regard appuyé, la visant implicitement, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à sa sœur, avant de continuer son repas.

Son frère avait le don d'aider les hommes les plus désespérés, et les aider à se reconstruire entièrement, morceau après morceau. Elle en était le parfait exemple.

Ils étaient si obnubilés par leur repas qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas le regard brûlant d'Emma rivé sur eux depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et plus particulièrement sur Charles.

Sébastien Shaw, qui était en face d'elle en train de déguster son saumon fumé, haussa son sourcil devant le regard insistant de sa compagne sur le scientifique.

Le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas encore touché à son assiette l'irrita encore plus.

« Si tu continues à regarder le scientifique comme cela, je vais finir par croire que tu es tombée sous son charme. » Railla-t-il avec légèreté, mais d'une voix si glaciale qu'Emma comprit que c'était plus un avertissement qu'une plaisanterie.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées. »

Cette explication fut la seule chose qu'Emma fut capable de prononcer tant elle était intriguée.

Quand Shaw avait rencontré Charles Xavier, elle avait sondé son esprit, comme elle le faisait à volonté à chaque fois qu'elle s'ennuyait, pour se divertir avec les soucis et les histoires polémique des autres.

Elle ne respectait pas la vie privée. Après tout, elle avait été pourvue d'un don, alors elle l'utilisait. Elle détestait le talent gâché.

Pourtant, quand elle était entrée discrètement dans l'esprit du jeune scientifique, elle s'était heurtée à de fortes protections qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre les pensées et les souvenirs. Des barrières mentales tellement solides qu'elle ne fit même pas une brèche quand elle tenta d'accentuer la pression.

Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation auparavant, alors elle était un peu perdue et avait la désagréable impression d'être dans le flou complet, et elle détestait perdre le contrôle d'une situation.

Elle avait alors tenté de violer l'esprit de la sœur, mais les mêmes barrières étaient en place. Ce qu'elle savait avec certitude, c'était que ces barrières _venaient_ de Charles. C'était _lui_ qui les créait constamment et délibérément.

Elle aussi, pouvait créer des protections semblables, et si elle le voulait, était capable d'implanter ses propres barrières dans un autre esprit – comme l'avait sans doute fait Xavier avec sa soeur – mais elle était une télépathe...

Serait-il possible qu'il en soit un, lui aussi ?

« Comment ça ? » Demanda calmement Shaw, en fronçant les sourcils.

Dans un soupir, elle lui résuma sa découverte. Pendant qu'elle avançait dans son récit, plusieurs émotions passèrent sur le visage normalement inexpressif de Shaw.

D'abord une certaine surprise, ensuite de la suspicion, et pour finir, un intérêt vif et une curiosité flagrante.

« Intéressant... Penses-tu que ces barrières conjurées sont une _capacité_? »

« Je le pense et je l'affirme. Il est un _Homo Superior_. »

Cette nouvelle sembla ravir Shaw, qui hocha la tête d'un air pensif, un sourire satisfait étalé sur son visage.

Le terme d' _Homo Superior_ dérivé d' _Homo Sapiens_ était utilisé par le couple pour définir les personnes qui, comme eux, bénéficiaient d'un pouvoir particulier.

Comme par exemple, Emma, celui de télépathe, et Shaw, celui d'aspirer l'énergie et de l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait.

« Moi qui croyait que ce voyage serait d'un ennui mortel. .. » Susurra-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son vin, une étincelle calculatrice dans son regard d'ordinaire froid.

« Je te remercie de qualifier ma présence 'd'ennui mortel'... » Rétorqua posément Emma d'une voix neutre, mais ses yeux bleus reflétaient tout de même une certaine vexation.

Shaw sourit en tapotant plusieurs fois sa bouche avec sa serviette, mais son sourire ne dégageait aucune chaleur.

« Tu es la plus excise des créatures que je connaisse. »

Même s'il venait de lui délivrer un compliment, sa voix était tellement nonchalante qu'il aurait pu utiliser le même ton pour réciter l'alphabet.

« Que faisons-nous, à présent ? » Demanda Emma d'une voix neutre, en saisissant finalement le couvert extérieur pour manger.

« Voyons si le charmant scientifique peut jouer un _rôle_ dans notre petit projet... »

~~

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » Demanda Erik aux jumeaux qui acquiescèrent, sans arrêter leur conversation pour autant.

Erik s'assit naturellement à coté de Scott, et contempla d'un œil morne le ticket distribué, rédigé en Allemand, Finnois, Anglais et Suédois, qui indiquait le service auquel il devait se présenter pour prendre sa nourriture.

La salle à manger située au pont F était modeste, mais vaste. Composée de deux longues tables en bois alignées face à face et de chaises confortables, les passagers de Troisième Classe bénéficiaient d'un personnel attitré, et une bonne ambiance régnait dans la pièce.

De plus, Erik avait même le droit à de la compagnie, alors il était presque aux anges.

« Qu'avez vous fait, en Première Classe ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, en tentant de rendre sa voix la plus innocente possible pour ne pas paraître suspect.

« Pas tes affaires, le blond. » Riposta Alex avec légèreté, avant de reprendre la conversation avec son frère qui avait été interrompue par l'intervention d'Erik.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils sous la répartie. Il n'était même pas blond... Il était _châtain_ , nuance.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Erik se lança, en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention des jumeaux qui étaient plongés dans un débat sur le meilleur aliment existant : la pomme de terre ou le beauf.

« Je peux vous demander un service ? »

« Je me disais bien qu'il ne serait pas avec nous pour nos beaux yeux, Alex... » Intervint Scott avec un petit sourire, prouvant ainsi qu'il plaisantait.

Erik ne se démonta pas. Il avait affronté bien pire qu'une bande d'adolescents fougueux, après tout.

Ces deux là maîtrisaient l'art de délivrer des remarques cinglantes à volonté, mais d'un ton si léger que personne ne s'en vexerait.

« Savez-vous quelles grilles sont les moins surveillées ? »

Erik avait naïvement pensé que s'infiltrer dans les quartiers réservés aux Premières Classes serait facile. Après tout, il devait juste créer une brèche sur une grille, passer à travers, et la réparer grâce à son don.

Malheureusement, pendant son trajet de sa cabine à la salle à manger, il avait perçu que plusieurs patrouilles de stewards – chargés de veiller sur le bien être des passagers – circulaient de pont en pont, et plus particulièrement autour de l'emplacement des différentes grilles pour les surveiller, et être certain qu'elles soient solidement fermées.

Une illumination de génie s'était alors allumée dans son esprit pour résoudre le problème, quand il repensa à la visite du navire que les deux frères avaient effectué, avant l'heure du repas du midi.

Erik en avait déduit qu'ils avaient déjà dû analyser le terrain. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien eux.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux faire quoi, en Première Classe ? » Demanda Alex avec agressivité, en plissant les yeux sous méfiance.

« Pas tes affaires, le blond. » Cingla Erik avec un sourire assez sauvage, qui révélait toutes ses dents.

Une méfiance sans nom s'inscrivit lentement sur le visage d'Alex – déclenchant le raidissement total du corps d'Erik, sous la tension – mais qui fut totalement balayée quand l'adolescent éclata soudainement de rire.

« Je plaisante, détends-toi, Rit-il en secouant la tête, Je me fiche de ce que tu veux faire en Première Classe. Que nous donnes-tu en échange ? »

Erik fut si abasourdi par le brusque changement d'attitude du blond que Scott eut presque pitié de lui, devant son air profondément confus.

« Je suis un peu à sec, en ce moment, gamin... » Répliqua assez sarcastiquement Erik en tâtant les poches de sa veste marron, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne possédait pas un sou.

Alex ne fut pas perturbé par cette réplique, se contenant de sourire. Il échangea un bref regard avec son frère, et ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole :

« Nous ne voulons pas de ton argent, Expliqua Scott en buvant une gorgée de son eau, Mais si tu trouves une montre en or, ou des bijoux, nous ne les refuserons pas... »

« Vous voulez vraiment _marchander_ avec moi ? »

« Chaque information a un prix. »

Erik émit un bref rire sans joie, mais il admettait que ses deux jeunes possédaient un cran qui lui plaisait grandement.

Il aurait très bien pu refuser, et chercher les informations demandées lui-même, mais Erik était impatient, et il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il savait que la précipitation était souvent la faille d'un plan, qui pourrait détruire son projet de vengeance, mais il était trop émotionnellement concerné pour ne pas vouloir en finir au plus vite avec ce problème de grilles.

Il n'aurait qu'à voler quelques montres... Rien de bien difficile pour lui.

« Marché conclu. »


	3. Rencontre

Chapitre III : Rencontre

 **Chişinău, 7 Février 1903, 9h30.**

« Réveilles toi, mon crapaud. »

La voix douce d'Anastasia tira sans brusquerie Erik de son sommeil réparateur, mais l'adolescent grogna tout de même de mécontentement, en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller troué, dans l'espoir naïf qu'ignorer l'arrivée de sa mère lui permettrait de dormir quelques minutes de plus.

Malheureusement, leur demeure ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Par conséquent, Erik ne bénéficiait pas d'une chambre individuelle dotée d'une porte à verrouiller pour avoir la paix.

Alors, il était contraint à abandonner son sommeil, parce que sa mère ne le lâcherait pas.

Il frissonna sous le froid mordant qui glaçait continuellement l'air de sa maison.

Aucune saison ne faisait exception à la température polaire de la demeure, car les murs étaient trop fins pour protéger la famille de l'extérieur. De plus, le fait que ces derniers soient tellement usés qu'ils étaient troués, emplis de failles et grignotés par la moisissure et les bêtes n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Ignorant la mauvaise humeur de son fils, Anastasia s'assit sur le petit matelas grouillant de puces – qui faisait office de lit à Erik – et elle lui secoua fermement l'épaule pour s'assurer qu'il ne se rendorme pas.

« Arrêtes de m'appeler 'Mon Crapaud', Ronchonna-t-il sèchement, tout en s'étirant, Je n'ai plus 10 ans. »

« Bien observé, Erik. Tu as 15 ans, aujourd'hui ! » Annonça-t-elle joyeusement, un sourire excité étirant ses lèvres gercées.

L'adolescent ouvrit doucement ses paupières, et il protégea ses yeux des rayons du soleil aveuglants qui passaient à travers la petite fenêtre, avec sa main.

S'extirpant péniblement du petit plaide qui lui servait de couverture, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule poussiéreuse qui fonctionnait une fois sur deux, et il cilla plusieurs fois pour rendre sa vue moins trouble afin de lire correctement les aiguilles rouillées.

« 9h30 ?! S'étonna-t-il en paniquant, Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé, maman ? Je devais labourer le champ à 6 heures... »

Pendant qu'il protestait, il se redressa d'un seul coup, les yeux parfaitement ouverts, cette fois-ci, et ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que sa mère lui avait apporté le petit déjeuner sur un plateau, qui était posé sur la petite table.

Rien de luxueux : Deux morceaux de pain et un verre de lait, mais le geste était tout de même apprécié à sa juste valeur.

En se frottant le visage, Erik grimaça de douleur quand quelques crampes musculaires se manifestèrent, à force de dormir toutes les nuits sur un matelas si dur qu'il n'y aurait aucune différence s'il s'allongeait à même le sol.

« Si tu as dormi tout ce temps, c'est parce que tu en avais besoin, mon crapaud, Répondit-elle avec douceur, Et c'est ton anniversaire. Alors, pas de travail ! »

Erik ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais sa mère le fit taire par un simple regard intransigeant, alors il abandonna sa lutte, ravalant toutes les protestations qui germaient dans son esprit.

Il avait toujours spontanément aidé pour les récoltes, prenant ainsi la place de son père décédé, parce qu'il estimait que c'était injuste que sa mère fasse seule tout le boulot.

Elle prenait progressivement de l'age, alors pousser quotidiennement la lourde charrue – qui n'était plus tirée que par un seul cheval, l'autre étant mort il y avait quelques mois – abîmait son corps déjà trop usé par la vieillesse et la fatigue.

De plus, Erik était peut être jeune, mais il bénéficiait d'une forte masse musculaire, bien plus efficace que celle de sa mère.

Les Lehnsherrs vivaient dans un village pauvre et peu habité, mais ils étaient les plus fauchés, car ils vivaient uniquement grâce aux récoltes d'un vaste champ agricole qu'ils possédaient depuis plusieurs générations.

Ils étaient de simples paysans, contrairement aux autres habitants du village qui possédaient des petits commerces qui se situaient près de la ville

Leurs voisins n'étaient pas _riches_ , mais ils arrivaient à vivre dans un certain confort, contrairement à eux, qui peinaient pour survivre.

« Merci, maman, Dit-il en souriant avec franchise, mais... »

« Pas de mais ! L'interrompit-t-elle sévèrement, en levant avec entêtement un doigt tordu et tremblant devant elle pour lui demander le silence, J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

A ses mots, elle passa ses mains ridées derrière son cou, et en sortit un magnifique collier en argent, qui brillait sous les reflets du soleil.

Erik n'eut même pas le temps de se demander avec quel argent elle avait bien pu se payer cette merveille, parce qu'elle le lui tendit simplement avec un sourire étincelant, attendant qu'il le prenne.

Comme Erik restait parfaitement immobile, une incompréhension intense lisible sur son visage, elle lui fourra de force le bijou dans les mains, avant d'offrir une explication :

« Mon père m'a offert ce collier, à mes 15 ans. Sais-tu ce que le pendentif représente ? »

Les yeux gris d'Erik analysèrent l'objet avec attention.

La chaîne épaisse et assez lourde portait un pendentif en forme de rond, sur lequel étaient gravés quatre fins traits qui se joignaient en un point, au centre du cercle formé par le pendentif.

Au bout de chaque trait était réalisé un petit symbole, comme un triangle, ou la lettre Z.

Le tout formait un magnifique pentacle qui n'avait même pas une rayure, malgré son ancienneté.

« Un sceau de Salomon. » Devina Erik, d'une voix réservée, tremblante d'admiration.

Étant un Juif pratiquant, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts l'histoire de Salomon, mais sa mère développa tout de même, les yeux pétillants d'excitation :

« Salomon était connu pour les pouvoirs exceptionnels qu'il possédait. Pour aider le peuple juif à affronter les problèmes quotidiens, il créa des sceaux – dont chacun eut une fonction spécifique, comme par exemple, celle d'avoir une bonne santé, ou celle de trouver l'amour – des allumettes, et des talismans pour leur les offrir. Le sceau que tu tiens est celui de la prospérité. »

Erik fut se faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel sous l'ironie de la situation : Sa mère portait autour de son cou depuis ses 15 ans, le sceau qui attirait l'argent et la réussite sur le plan économique ou de la santé, mais leur condition de vie était l'antonyme même de _prospérité..._

L'expression d'Erik s'assombrissant sous ses réflexions, Anastasia comprit ce qui se jouait dans la tête de son fils.

Les paupières de celle-ci s'affaissèrent de lassitude, tandis que son excitation d'enfin offrir un présent qui avait de la valeur s'estompait peu à peu.

« Il ne m'a pas porté chance, Admit-elle tristement en se pinçant les lèvres sous la nervosité, Mais je suis certaine qu'il _te_ portera chance. Fais moi confiance, mon crapaud... »

Erik mit le collier autour de son cou sans réticence, donnant ainsi son accord, dans un hochement de tête qu'il espérait naturel.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de sa mère, et elle plongea sa main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les ébouriffer gentiment.

L'adolescent adorait ce présent, et le visage de sa mère qui s'illumina de joie, quand il accepta de le porter, était une vision si rare et si pure qu'il décida qu'il l'aimait deux fois plus.

Le collier le reliait, en quelque sorte, à Anastasia, et à ses descendants, lui donnant l'impression d'être plus proche de ses derniers, sans même les avoir connus.

« Tu peux me passer le journal, s'il te plaît ? » Changea-t-il précipitamment de sujet, afin de fuir la conversation sentimentale qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

Sa mère hocha simplement la tête, et elle lui balança l'objet demandé dans un petit rire, qui atterrit avec précision dans les mains de son fils.

Même si les paysans étaient généralement analphabètes, son père avait appris à lire et à écrire à sa femme, qui avait transmis ce savoir à son fils. Malheureusement, même si ce dernier lisait avec facilité, il n'avait plus tenu une plume depuis trop longtemps, si bien qu'il n'était même pas certain d'encore pouvoir former une lettre.

En arrachant un bout de pain avec ses dents, Erik déplia le journal russe 'Бессарабец qu'ils lisaient quotidiennement, et ses yeux commencèrent à rapidement balayer les lettres inscrites.

Tandis qu'il mâchait son petit déjeuner avec lenteur, Erik fronça les sourcils pendant sa lecture, et il fut si horrifié par ce qu'il lisait qu'il en perdit l'appétit.

Furieux, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier avec force, si bien que ce fut un miracle que le journal ne se déchire pas, et il rappela sa mère.

L'urgence qui perlait dans son ton devait être si intense qu'elle se précipita immédiatement vers lui, et elle lui demanda vivement quel était le problème.

« Ils ont retrouvés un corps, hier. Le journal accuse les juifs du meurtre. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de donner plus de détails, car sa mère lui arracha assez impoliment le journal des mains, et ses yeux défilèrent à une vitesse fulgurante entre les lignes des différents articles, la mine grave.

En résumé, le cadavre d'un jeune chrétien, nommé Mikhaïl Rybatchenko, fut retrouvé dans la ville de Dubasari, située à environ 30 kilomètres au nord de Chişinău.

L'article publié par Pavel Krouchevan blâmait les Juifs de l'assassinat, et il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre de soupçons, car la fin du journal présentait en anecdotes, une accusation similaire délivrée dans un autre journal nommé _Свет,_ qui affirmait que le garçon avait été tué par la communauté juive à des fins rituelles, pour utiliser son sang.

Toutes ses accusations étaient absurdes, étant donné que l'article précisait tout de même que le père de la victime avait été arrêté, et était considéré comme le principal suspect de l'affaire, mais elles étaient largement suffisantes pour déclencher une polémique, et empirer les tensions déjà existantes entre la population russe et les Juifs.

En effet, Erik ne s'était jamais senti en sécurité dans son pays natal, car la communauté juive était rejetée par la population russe, l'obligeant ainsi à vivre en groupe, à l'écart des autres, comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires parasites à éviter à tout prix.

Chaque matin, il craignait qu'une armée débarque dans leur village et le saccage par haine, en massacrant le plus de juifs possibles.

« Nous devons partir, maman, Pressa-t-il, en la fixant avec une intensité presque agressive, Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, ici ! Encore moins maintenant ! »

« Et aller où ? Riposta-t-elle tristement, en déchirant le journal par quelques gestes rageurs jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse en lambeaux, Le champ est notre seule source d'argent. Si nous partons, nous mourrions de faim avant même d'avoir trouvé un abri. Cela se tassera, mon crapaud. »

Aucune faiblesse ne venait effriter la certitude qui transpirait de sa voix ferme, mais Erik était toujours dubitatif, et assez craintif.

Il avait l'horrible impression que toute cette histoire allait rapidement dégénérer, et se terminer en massacre.

 **Présent, Titanic.**

« Échec. » S'exclama Charles, avec un sourire tellement fier que Raven dut se faire violence pour ne pas tirer puérilement la langue.

Elle soupira d'agacement, en mettant _une nouvelle fois_ son Roi noir hors de danger. Sa défaite quasi imminente était si flagrante qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle n'abandonnait pas la partie. Par fierté mal placée, sans aucun doute.

Après le repas du midi, ils avaient décidés de se rendre au pont À, pour s'installer sur deux transats qui leur étaient réservés.

Ils avaient admiré en silence l'océan bleu qui s'étendait à perte de vue, leurs yeux suivants le mouvement lent et hypnotisant des vagues éclairées par le soleil éclatant.

L'odeur salée et acide de la mer chatouillait leurs narines, mais elle ne leur déplaisait point. Ils avaient aussi cherché une quelconque trace de terre, mais même si le Titanic était parti, il y a seulement une heure, l'océan dominait.

Cette constatation était à la fois magnifique et effrayante à savoir. Ils étaient seuls, désormais.

Les autres passagers, quant à eux, jouaient aux cartes, ou se promenaient tranquillement.

Leur contemplation de l'océan avait duré un moment, jusqu'à ce que Charles propose une partie d'échec. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté, à présent.

Le Titanic avançait à une vitesse assez soutenue, si bien que Raven avait enlevé son chapeau pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'envole pas, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en dessous d'une verrière qui était censée les protéger du vent.

« Je suis certaine que vous trichez. » Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Charles sourit avec amusement, tandis qu'il mangeait le cavalier de sa sœur avec sa dame blanche.

Elle savait qu'il était bien trop honorable pour utiliser sa télépathie afin de lire déloyalement ses stratégies, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admettre ses soupçons de tricherie, à chaque défaite.

« Vous êtes juste une piètre stratège, chère sœur. » Riposta-t-il posément, en riant doucement devant la mine boudeuse qu'affichait sa sœur.

Si les yeux de cette dernière avaient été des armes à feux, le corps de Charles aurait déjà été criblé de balles.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit, tandis que Raven fixait d'un air désespéré l'échiquier sur lequel les pièces blanches dominaient.

A vrai dire, elle avait la possibilité de gagner la partie, si elle bougeait sa Tour Noire sur la case D3. Mais elle n'avait qu'une chance pour faire ce mouvement, parce qu'au prochain tour de Charles, ce serait _lui_ qui mettrait le Roi de sa sœur Échec et Mat.

Il priait silencieusement pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué cette opportunité, pendant que c'était son tour.

En retrait, Erik, vêtu d'une veste noire, observait attentivement le mystérieux jeune homme, qui jouait tranquillement aux échecs avec une jeune femme blonde, qui devait sûrement être sa compagne.

Lehnsherr luttait pour garder ses yeux braqués sur le couple installé sur deux transats, sans fermer ses paupières d'ennui. Il était presque _déçu_ de cette vision péniblement innocente et banale.

Il s'était attendu à retrouver le jeune homme en compagnie de Shaw, en train de comploter à voix basse, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'avait rien de croustillant ou de suspect. Juste une partie d'échec fade et banale, si bien qu'il commençait même à douter que cet homme – à qui on donnerait le bon Dieu sans concession – soit véritablement concerné, et allié avec Shaw.

Erik s'ennuyait tellement qu'il aurait pu littéralement se dégonfler tant il soupirait. Sa position elle-même révélait son ennui mortel : Il s'appuyait familièrement sur le mur avec son épaule, les bras croisés devant son torse musclé, en bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Au moment où l'idée de tourner les talons et d'essayer de trouver Shaw lui titillait l'esprit, une voix rauque et hostile rugit près de lui, le faisant sursauter de surprise :

« Hé vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! »

Un homme corpulent, accompagné d'amis avec lesquelles il jouait à la marelle anglaise, posa son manche de bois avec lequel il poussait un palet, et s'avança d'un démarche rapide et sauvage vers Erik, pour venir se planter devant lui.

Le cerveau d'Erik tourna à plein régime, analysant sa conduite passée pour chercher l'élément qui l'avait trahi aux yeux du riche, qui l'avait démasqué. Il le trouva, en se maudissant intérieurement pour sa maladresse.

En effet, _aucun_ passager de Première Classe digne de ce nom ne se serait _avachi_ contre le mur, les bras nonchalamment croisés, comme il l'avait fait. Ils avaient enduré une éducation bien trop stricte pour en arriver là...

Avant même qu'il puisse réagir ou inventer une excuse bancale, l'inconnu lui saisit la veste volée avec ses deux mains pour l'écarter, et ainsi, révéler les vêtements pauvres dissimulés qu'Erik portait, en dessus.

 _Et merde..._ Songea-t-il avant d'être sauvagement bousculé par l'homme qui l'a interpellé, le dégoût incrusté sur ses traits vulgaires et grossiers.

Erik resta un moment sans voix devant cette violence injustifiée dont faisait preuve le passager de Première Classe, qui semblait être hors de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais croisé un pauvre de sa vie.

Lui qui pensait que _tous_ les riches possédaient une politesse sans limite, et adoptaient des règles de bonne conduite de manière limite obsessionnelle, il venait malheureusement de tomber sur le riche qui faisait exception... Quelle poisse !

« Saleté de _parasite_! Cracha-t-il en jaugeant avec mépris les vêtements miteux d'Erik, des flammes de dégoût dansant dans ses yeux, Vous ne savez pas lire, en Troisième Classe ? C'est _interdit_ de venir ici ! »

« Je me suis perdu. » Articula lentement Erik d'une voix glaciale, en étirant chaque syllabe, comme s'il expliquait un problème épineux à un enfant de 5 ans.

Les poings d'Erik se crispèrent dangereusement quand il fut poussé une seconde fois par son interlocuteur avec une telle brusquerie que son dos percuta durement le mur derrière lui.

La colère commençait à monter, brûlant dans son estomac et aveuglant ses pensées cohérentes.

D'ailleurs, l'idée de se jeter sur cet imbécile et de le rouer de coups effleura son esprit, car sa fierté refusait de se laisser malmener par l'un de ses _putains_ de riches sans se défendre, mais son agresseur était accompagné de ses amis, qui les entouraient, observant Erik en ricanant avec une curiosité malsaine, comme s'il était une bête de foire.

« _Perdu_? Avec une veste volée et des grilles fermées ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? » Grinça-t-il, son regard se faisant de plus en plus dur, mais Erik ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Non, je me le permettrais pas. » Répliqua Lehnsherr d'un ton si sarcastique que sa remarque doubla le courroux de son interlocuteur.

« Tu te crois drôle, vermine ? »

Le tutoiement soudain fut le signe que la situation allait rapidement dégénérer, au plus grand dam d'Erik, qui ne voulait surtout pas se faire remarquer.

Malheureusement, son interlocuteur beuglait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les passagers présents sur le pont. Pourtant, aucun des passants n'intervenait pour arrêter cette querelle, se contentant d'observer la scène avec un intérêt malsain, ou avec irritation.

Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre plusieurs opposants, Erik tenta de se faufiler entre le groupe d'amis pour s'enfuir, mais il fut si brusquement plaqué contre le mur par deux hommes que quand il fut lâché, Erik s'effondra sur les genoux comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, momentanément sonné, mais il serra les dents à s'en faire mal, pour étouffer le moindre gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

Le fermoir de son collier s'ouvrit sous le choc, et le bijou se rependit par terre, sans qu'Erik ne s'en rende compte.

« Appelez un steward pour que ce _voleur_ soit arrêté... »

Erik rêvait de lui cracher à la figure, pour effacer l'air insupportablement triomphant étalé sur le visage bouffi de son interlocuteur, une voix sèche et féminine couvrit à elle seule le brouhaha excité de certains passagers :

« Nous avons eu les éducations les plus strictes, mais nous sommes ceux qui se comportent le plus comme des _singes_... Cette sauvagerie est désolante, mon frère... »

Elle avait fait mine de s'adresser à son frère, mais sa voix, assez forte pour se faire clairement entendre, suffit à figer tout le monde sur place.

D'un même mouvement, le groupe d'amis se tourna vers elle, un mélange de méfiance et d'étonnement gravé sur leurs visages respectifs, mais certains passants profitèrent de ce moment de pause pour partir silencieusement, ne voulant pas être mêlé à cet incident.

La foule se dissipant progressivement autour d'Erik, ce dernier eut un champ de vision nettement meilleur, lui permettant de se rendre compte avec horreur que la femme en question qui prenait sa défense était celle qui accompagnait le mystérieux jeune homme qu'il espionnait.

 _Bordel de merde !_ Enragea-t-il.

Rien n'allait comme il l'avait prévu, décidément. Il s'était fait _doublement_ repéré. Pathétique.

« Ce que ma charmante sœur tente de vous dire, Intervint Charles avec une nonchalance qui contrastait avec l'étincelle de colère qui grésillait dans ses yeux bleus, C'est que malmener un individu n'est pas très _aimable_ , de votre part. »

Sa voix restait polie, mais son ton contenait une connotation tellement glaciale qu'un silence de plomb accueillit son intervention, et la plupart reculèrent assez craintivement de quelques pas, alors que le télépathe était toujours assis sur son transat qu'il n'adoptait nullement une position agressive.

Erik était toujours à terre, la respiration sifflante de fureur, mais aussi d'étonnement quand l'homme aux yeux bleus intervint, lui aussi, avec entêtement.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aidé par simple charité, alors son premier instinct fut la méfiance, se disant que cette bonne action cachait une stratégie néfaste, dans le but de le manipuler.

Il se contenta de fixer avec attention son 'sauveur', sans aucune gratitude, mais avec un intérêt dissimulé.

Ce dernier était assez petit et frêle, ne dégageant rien d'impressionnant aux premiers abords, mais cette fausse nonchalance glaciale était plus terrifiante que des hurlements de colère, alors Erik comprenait l'air déstabilisé de son agresseur.

« C'est un passager de Troisième Classe ! Il n'a aucun droit d'être ici ! » Se justifia avec véhémence l'attaquant d'Erik, mais d'une voix nettement moins assurée, comme s'il craignait que le mystérieux jeune homme lui saute à la gorge, au moindre mot de travers.

« Et donc ? Riposta calmement Charles en se levant gracieusement de son transat pour se joindre à eux d'une démarche décontractée, Faut-il le tabasser, et le jeter par dessus bord pour le punir de ce crime _impardonnable_? »

Le sarcasme était si mordant qu'Erik en aurait ri s'il n'était pas la proie actuelle.

Son agresseur dut accomplir un effort surhumain pour ne pas reculer quand Charles se planta devant lui, ses yeux bleus intenses plongés dans les siens.

« Il a volé une veste. » Argumenta doucement l'agresseur, en jetant un regard noir à Erik, qui était toujours immobile, par peur que le moindre mouvement qu'il effectuerait déclencherait une autre bataille.

Lehnsherr laissait les deux hommes de Première Classe débattre sur son sort, sans intervenir, priant pour que l'homme aux yeux bleus soit un bon parleur, pour qu'il sauve sa peau.

Étrangement, Erik mit automatiquement son sort entre les mains d'un inconnu, ce qui était assez inhabituel, venant de lui.

« Et je suis certain que tous les passagers de ce paquebot vous seront éternellement reconnaissant pour avoir arrêté un tel _criminel_. Monsieur, pourriez-vous retirer cette veste, pour qu'elle soit rendue à son propriétaire ? »

L'élément qui fit comprendre à Erik que l'homme aux yeux bleus s'adressait à lui fut le changement brusque du ton, qui passa de mordant à bienveillant.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'Erik réalisa que la voix de cet individu était incroyablement douce, comme l'écoulement d'une rivière.

Il y avait _tellement_ de chaleur et d'aménité injectées dans cette voix qu'il resta un moment abasourdi, lui qui avait seulement côtoyé les aboiements et le mépris, pendant des années.

Personne – à part sa mère – n'avait employé une telle douceur et un tel respect à son égard, alors il retira la veste volée sans un mot, et la tendit docilement au jeune homme, qui la prit en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Mon ami, Proposa posément Charles en reportant son attention sur l'agresseur, mais le terme employé n'était pas du tout amical tant son ton était sec, Je m'occupe de lui, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Vous avez manifestement besoin de vous _détendre_ , alors je vous recommande de vous rendre au pont F, aux bains électriques. Le ticket coûte seulement 1 dollar. »

Le conseil ironique était en réalité une invitation polie à quitter rapidement les lieux.

Le message fut cependant reçu, parce que le groupe d'amis déguerpit sans protester, non sans jeter quelques regards peu aimables à Erik, et à Charles, mais ce dernier les ignora superbement, et il se pencha vers Lehnsherr, toujours assis par terre, et il lui tendit la main, avec un sourire.

Erik fixa avec incrédulité pendant un long moment la main tendue, comme si cette dernière était irréelle.

C'était idiot d'être obsédé par ce simple geste altruiste, mais _personne_ ne lui avait jamais tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever, alors il fut déstabilisé pendant un temps, ses yeux vitreux rivés sur la main de Charles, qui ne se retirait toujours pas.

« Je peux vous assurer que ma main ne mord pas. » Commenta gentiment Charles devant l'hésitation de son interlocuteur toujours à terre.

Alors, Erik accepta la main tendue, et il fut rapidement remis sur pied.

Pendant qu'il saisit la main de l'inconnu de Première Classe, Erik remarqua qu'une magnifique montre en or ornait son poignet, alors il ouvrit rapidement le fermoir avec ses doigts experts, et il mit en œuvre ses compétences de voleur professionnel pour lui dérober rapidement le bijoux, en guise de paiement pour les jumeaux Summers, avant de le mettre dans sa poche, sans que le riche ne le remarque.

« Charles Xavier. »

« Erik. » Répondit-il froidement, tous ses sens en alerte.

Il n'était pas assez fou pour révéler son nom de famille à un inconnu.

Cette preuve de méfiance ne sembla en aucun cas perturber Charles, qui continuait de sourire tranquillement, sans insister, et Erik lui en fut reconnaissant.

Erik ne le remercia pas pour son intervention, car il savait que Charles, aussi gentil qu'il puisse être, allait s'empresser de prévenir un steward pour le vol de la veste.

Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il serait magiquement épargné par bonté d'âme.

« On peut dire que le voyage commence à merveille pour vous, Erik, Commenta doucement le télépathe, Assurez vous de ne plus vous _perdre_ , dans les prochains jours... »

La manière dont il prononça le verbe 'perdre' prouva qu'il n'était pas dupe, et qu'il ne croyait pas en cette excuse pitoyable, mais encore une fois, il ne demanda pas plus de détails.

Soit Charles était l'homme le moins curieux du monde, soit il était juste respectueux de la vie privée. Dans les deux cas, il était bizarre, de toute façon.

Sa gentillesse débordante était étrange, ainsi que son sourire bienveillant qui prouvait qu'il était à l'aise, en sa compagnie.

Une attitude détendue qui était d'autant plus insupportable car Erik venait d'être pris avec une veste volée, mais ce détail ne semblait pas déranger Charles, qui agissait avec lui comme si ce vol était négligeable.

« Vous attendez une invitation pour prévenir un steward, ou vous voulez faire durer le suspense ? » Cracha irrespectueusement Erik, qui commençait à s'irriter de l'amabilité perturbante dont faisait preuve son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne vais pas les déranger pour une affaire aussi futile. »

Étant incapable de cacher son étonnement, Erik sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Une réaction qui fit agrandir le sourire amusé de Charles.

« Vous voulez quoi, en échange ? » Siffla sèchement Lehnsherr entre ses dents, une méfiance sans nom se gravant sur ses traits tirés. « De l'argent ? » Proposa-t-il cyniquement, avec un sourire narquois.

« Un simple 'Merci' ferait l'affaire. » Répondit Charles, d'une voix toujours aussi aimable.

Puis, il remarqua, avec une certain intérêt, en penchant légèrement la tête : « Vous avez un accent assez prononcé... Allemand ? »

« Russe. » Erik fit une courte pause, en l'observant avec attention, avant de capituler en soupirant : « Merci. »

Pensant que la conversation était terminée, Erik contourna nonchalamment Charles et commença à s'éloigner, mais la voix calme de ce dernier l'arrêta :

« La montre que vous m'avez dérobé est un présent de mon père. J'y tiens beaucoup. »

Cette fois-ci, le corps entier d'Erik se figea, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un 'O' effaré, tandis qu'il pivotait craintivement sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à Charles, qui ne souriait plus, à présent.

Il y avait une lueur peinée dans ses yeux bleus, qui, étrangement, _dérangea_ Erik, et il sentit le pincement douloureux d'une émotion qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis un long moment : la culpabilité.

La partie intellectuelle d'Erik envisageait sérieusement la fuite, avec la montre en poche, mais l'autre partie, celle qui était aux commandes, ne pouvait moralement pas s'y résoudre.

N'osant pas affronter le regard océan de Charles, il sortit la montre de sa poche, et la posa sur le transat sur lequel ce dernier avait été assis auparavant, sans mots d'excuses, mais sans aucun mot de protestation non plus.

Erik avait honte. Mais pas parce qu'il s'était fait prendre, mais parce qu'il avait tenté de voler Charles, alors que ce dernier l'avait aidé de son plein gré, par charité pure, sans rien demander en échange.

Cependant, il avait bien trop d'amour propre pour s'excuser, alors il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'échiquier qui était gardé par la sœur de Charles, avant de dire :

« Tour noire en D3. Échec et Mat. »

Pendant qu'il partait, il entendit quelques exclamations surprises de Raven qui n'avait même pas remarqué cette possibilité, tandis que Charles souriait sincèrement dans son dos.

Soudain, le regard du télépathe fut attiré par un objet brillant qui longeait le sol. Voulant satisfaire sa curiosité, il s'approcha de l'emplacement de l'objet, sous les yeux interrogateurs de sa sœur, et il saisit le magnifique collier en argent, au sol.

Charles mit le pendentif dans sa paume, en l'analysant avec un intérêt non feint, et il reconnut presque immédiatement le symbole, grâce à ses études.

Un sceau de Salomon.


	4. Dette Avantageuse

Chapitre IV : Dette Avantageuse

Ce fut quand Erik était en train de retourner au pont G qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose d'essentiel _manquait,_ sans pour autant y mettre le doigt dessus.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui comprimait douloureusement l'estomac, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison de ces symptômes.

L'absence du poids rassurant du collier autour de son cou fut le déclencheur qui lui fit comprendre que c'était précisément _ce_ bijou qui manquait.

Tout ce qui restait de sa chère mère – la seule personne qui comptait pour lui – avait brusquement disparu. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un organe vital, le condamnant ainsi à vivre amputé, à l'agonie continuelle.

Il s'en serait littéralement arraché les cheveux s'il n'était pas dans un couloir bondé.

Dans l'espoir naïf que le collier d'Anastasia soit tout simplement resté dans sa cabine – même s'il ne s'en séparait jamais – Erik s'était rué vers sa chambre à s'en brûler les poumons, pour vérifier cette théorie qu'il espérait de tout cœur véridique.

Quand il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa cabine, il retrouva les jumeaux Summers en sueurs, qui se combattaient avec acharnement au bras de fer autour d'une petite table, leurs biceps contractés face à l'effort intense.

« Tu as levé le coude ! » Ronchonna Scott d'un air boudeur, quand il perdit une nouvelle fois.

« N'importe quoi, Répliqua Alex, en levant les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son frère, Trouve une autre excuse pour justifier ta défaite, si tu veux paraître crédible... »

« Tu es favorisé parce que ton bras est plus petit que le mien ! »

« Ou alors, je suis _simplement_ le plus musclé... » Ricana Alex, en évitant avec agilité le coup de poing fraternel que lui envoya Scott dans l'épaule, en représailles.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil surpris et assez inquiet vers Erik qui se précipitait à l'intérieur de la cabine, sans même les saluer.

Celui-ci se rua sur son sac, avant de le fouiller énergétiquement, vidant entièrement son contenu sur son lit. Scott lui aussi fut assez perturbé par son arrivée en trombe parce qu'il fronça les sourcils, en gardant le silence.

En effet, le visage d'Erik était tordu par une angoisse brute mélangée à une certaine fureur qui le rendait presque dément. Ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'une large ride se traçait sur son front lisse, et sa mâchoire était si contractée que les jumeaux pouvaient la voir pulser.

Les yeux gris aciers écarquillés à l'extrême, il fouillait son sac avec tellement de précipitation que ses vêtements de rechange étaient éparpillés sur les draps blancs, mais il ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il recherchait, parce qu'il grognait de frustration, et sifflait quelques jurons entre ses dents serrées.

Les jumeaux n'osèrent pas lui réclamer leur paiement pour l'information qu'ils ont donnée, alors Alex intervint assez timidement, en évitant soigneusement d'aborder ce sujet :

« Alors, le blond... Comment c'était, la Première Classe ? »

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à le retrouver si tôt, à vrai dire. Au moment même où ils lui avaient révélé la bonne grille à franchir illégalement sans être vu, Erik était directement parti, leur promettant un bijou en guise de paiement, pour le soir.

Alors, le retrouver seulement une dizaine de minutes après leur conversation à la salle à manger était assez surprenant.

« Mouvementé. » Répondit-il sèchement, sans arrêter de fouiller son sac de manière déchaînée.

« En résumé, tu t'es fait prendre... » En déduisit Alex, sans aucune moquerie dans son ton.

Le fait qu'Erik ne réagisse pas verbalement à sa remarque, et se contente de lui jeter un regard venimeux suffit à Alex pour comprendre que la réponse était positive.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » Demanda doucement Scott, sans aucune curiosité. Il essayait juste de faire la conversation pour briser l'ambiance pesante de la pièce.

Erik abandonna sa recherche dans un gémissement étouffé, et il frotta ses yeux brûlants de fatigue dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'air désemparé, comme si le monde venait de s'effondrer sur lui.

« Faut que j'y retourne. » Déclara sèchement Erik avec détermination, en ignorant superbement la question précédente.

Erik savait que c'était incroyablement stupide de sa part de se rendre de nouveau au même endroit où il s'était fait prendre, mais il ne reculerait devant rien pour retrouver son bien le plus précieux.

Il pourrait fouiller le bateau entier s'il le fallait.

Il priait intérieurement pour que personne n'ait dérobé son collier, et il avait toujours l'espoir qu'il soit resté à l'endroit où il pensait l'avoir perdu, c'est à dire au pont A, où il avait fait la fâcheuse rencontre du riche agressif.

« Mais t'es suicidaire ? S'exclama Scott, en levant frénétiquement ses deux bras pour montrer son désaccord, Tu vas y retourner deux fois dans la _même_ journée, alors que tu t'es déjà fait prendre ? »

« Ton inquiétude est touchante. » Répliqua ironiquement Erik, sa voix teintée d'ennui.

« T'as rencontré un Cul-Serré, et tu veux le rejoindre, ou quoi ? »

Erik commençait déjà à se précipiter vers la porte quand la remarque assez insolite du frère Summers le figea sur place, et il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Un... _Quoi_? » Demanda-t-il, avec une incrédulité palpable.

L'expression confuse d'Erik était si intense qu'Alex rit doucement, tandis que deux taches rouges colorèrent les joues de Scott.

C'était la première fois que Lehnsherr voyait l'un des jumeaux embarrassé par l'un de leurs commentaires sarcastiques quotidiens, et cette image était définitivement à retenir.

« Une fois dans un bar... Quelqu'un de _sage_ m'a révélé qu'il surnommait les plus fortunés comme ça, parce qu'ils sont fades et... coincés, avec leurs manières de politesse... » Se justifia Scott, en tentant de ne pas baisser les yeux sous le regard dur d'Erik, tandis qu'Alex se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir.

« Et je suis sûr que ce 'Quelqu'un de sage' était en réalité ton frère qui avait bu trop de bières, ce soir là... » Cingla froidement Erik en ouvrant sèchement la porte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu, vaguement amusé malgré lui.

Il admettait que 'Cul-Serré' était un surnom assez _adéquat_... Personnellement, il désignait les riches comme étant des Sans-Saveurs, et il préférait nettement son expression, parce qu'elle était bien moins familière, même si l'image recherchée était similaire...

« Ouais, Avoua Scott avec un faible sourire, Alex ne tient absolument pas l'alcool... »

« Faux ! » Protesta le concerné avec entêtement.

« Vous êtes mineurs, qui plus est... » Intervint Erik, en haussant un sourcil d'un air blasé.

« On a 18 ans, dans 11 mois ! Viens avec nous ce soir ! » Dirent-il simultanément.

« Ce soir... » Cingla Erik avec irritation, la question absente dans sa voix.

Il commençait à réellement perdre patience, parce qu'il n'avait _vraiment_ pas le temps de partager cette conversation futile avec eux.

« Viens à la fête des Troisièmes Classes pour que je te montre mon déhanché et mon goût prononcé pour l'alcool. » Proposa Alex d'un ton taquin, même s'il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'Erik accepterait son invitation.

« J'ai une tête à me rendre dans des soirées dansantes pour _jeunes_? » Cracha violemment Erik, mais les jumeaux ne furent pas perturbés par la sécheresse de son ton.

Ces dernières ouvrirent la bouche en même temps pour objecter que ce n'était pas une fête réservée aux jeunes, et qu'il y aurait bel et bien des adultes, mais ils abandonnèrent, sachant qu'Erik était trop borné et têtu pour qu'ils arrivent à le convaincre.

« Non, tu as une tête d'un tueur qui découpe des orphelins... Et je dis ça en tout amitié, bien entendu. » Railla ironiquement Scott, en le pensant à moitié.

« Et qui mange des bébés pandas... » Rajouta Alex avec humour.

Il était vrai qu'Erik était tellement paniqué que son visage crispé par la frustration était rouge, et quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur ses tempes, le rendant assez terrifiant.

« Je ne viendrais pas. » Refusa froidement Erik, de mauvaise humeur, avant de se ruer dans le couloir, sans même fermer la porte.

« Au revoir à toi aussi ! » Cria Alex, avec un sourire amer.

~~

« Charles, faites au moins _semblant_ de vous intéresser à ce que je vous raconte... »

La voix acide de Raven tira sauvagement Charles de ses pensées rêveuses, et son regard vague se posa soudainement sur sa sœur, reportant ainsi son attention – qui avait été détournée – sur elle.

« Pardonnez-moi » S'excusa-t-il rapidement, qui admettait volontairement qu'il n'avait pas un seul moment écouté sa sœur, ne se fatiguant pas à prétendre le contraire.

Raven ne semblait pas en être offensée. Elle paraissait juste curieuse devant le comportement inattentif de son frère aîné.

A vrai dire, il était dans cet état rêveur depuis l'intervention du passager de Troisième Classe.

De plus, elle avait remarqué qu'il effleurait machinalement du bout des doigts sa montre restituée, sans qu'il semble lui-même s'en rendre compte. Se sentant d'humeur taquine, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses :

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu défendre un être avec autant de _ferveur_. » Commenta-t-elle avec une légèreté forcée, pour masquer son ton malicieux.

Surtout que c'était faux. Charles avait toujours aidé les autres de son plein gré avec acharnement, fidèle à sa nature excessivement altruiste, peut importe le rang social de la personne à secourir.

Mais elle était persuadée que son frère était distrait par _cette_ rencontre précise, alors elle voulait le pousser aux aveux.

Charles ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air ennuyé, alors elle poursuivit :

« Vous l'avez laissé partir, même quand il a volé votre montre... Quelle générosité de votre part pour un simple criminel. »

« Il n'y a rien de _criminel_ dans ce que j'ai vu en lui, Raven. » Répondit doucement Charles, mais avec une foi totale.

« Vous avez lu son esprit ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement, avec un certain étonnement.

Pendant l'enfance de Charles, son pouvoir avait été tellement volatile et incontrôlable que son frère avait complètement été à sa merci.

Par conséquent, il avait lu accidentellement toutes les pensées des autres, sans même le vouloir, ou s'en échapper.

Pendant des années, il avait capté chaque sentiment qui était à porté de lui, condamné à ressentir, et à endurer les émotions des autres, comme la colère, la joie, la tristesse, la douleur, ou la peine. Un horrible fardeau à porter pour un seul adolescent.

C'était pour cette raison que Charles avait toujours cherché à bloquer sa télépathie, et à limiter ses étendues, alors il avait construit de solides barrières dans son esprit pour l'affaiblir.

Sans ses protections, il capterait chaque pensée ou émotion autour de lui, et il serait capable de contrôler plusieurs êtes à la fois, alors ces barrières lui permettaient d'utiliser sa télépathie comme il le souhaitait, à piller les souvenirs et les émotions d'un seul esprit à la fois, sans être submergé par les autres.

C'était assez effrayant de savoir que Charles avait la capacité de vous contrôler, ou de sonder votre esprit sans que l'on ne puisse se défendre, alors qu'il n'utilisait même pas entièrement sa télépathie.

Pourtant, Raven n'avait pas peur de lui, car elle savait qu'il n'abuserait jamais de ses dons à des fins néfastes. Il se permettait uniquement d'intercepter certains sentiments, pour savoir si un individu était bon ou mauvais, en fonction des émotions qu'il captait. C'était sûrement ce qu'il avait accompli, avec Erik.

Bien entendu, Charles avait mûri, et à présent, à l'age de 23 ans, il pouvait à présent parfaitement contrôler sa capacité sans barrière, mais ces dernières le rassuraient, alors il les maintenait en place presque à chaque instant.

« Je n'ai pas lu ses pensées, mais je n'en ai nullement besoin pour savoir qu'il n'est pas un criminel. J'ai senti de la colère, de la haine et de l'amertume, mais aussi du bon et... »

Charles s'interrompit subitement, et ses yeux glissèrent vers l'endroit où il avait ramassé le collier, il y a seulement quelques instants, comme s'il se remémorait la scène de rencontre.

« Et ? » Encouragea Raven, en levant un sourcil.

« Et la trace de son esprit était différente. Je ne l'ai pas lu, rassurez-vous, mais... Son empreinte... »

Il n'avait pas besoin de développer davantage pour faire passer le message désiré.

Raven sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur, et, dans un rire éclatant, elle saisit presque avec violence le bras de son frère pour le secouer face à l'excitation :

« Il est comme nous ? » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, dans un souffle.

« Il a la même empreinte que la notre. » Rectifia doucement Charles en hochant tout de même la tête en guise de confirmation.

Il n'y avait aucune excitation ou fascination dans sa voix calme, juste une satisfaction sans limite d'avoir enfin trouvé un autre surdoué que sa sœur, grâce à ses dons.

N'ayant pas lu ses pensées, il ne connaissait pas la capacité d'Erik, mais il était assez curieux de le savoir. C'était peut être stupide, mais Charles se sentait lié à ce dernier sans même le connaître, parce qu'ils partageaient une différence commune.

Soudain, le petit sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres rouges de Charles disparut quand il sentit une trace familière près de lui qui se distingua des autres.

Rien de bien flagrant, si ce n'est une faible sensation connue qui lui titillait l'esprit. Pour préciser sa captation, Charles pressa deux doigts sur sa tempe en fronçant les sourcils, le visage crispé par la concentration.

« Quand on parle du loup... _Il_ est de nouveau ici. »

« Enfin un homme qui a compris que les règles sont faites pour être transgressées ! » Affirma gaiement Raven, qui se mit à rire doucement, en mettant sa main gantée devant sa bouche.

C'était la deuxième fois que le passager de Troisième Classe brisait la loi, et s'infiltrait dans les ponts réservés aux Premières Classes, alors Raven songeait qu'il défiait juste l'autorité par orgueil, mais Charles avait une autre idée concernant la raison de sa seconde venue.

Le collier perdu, sans aucun doute.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui annoncer qu'il allait le rejoindre, mais il n'était manifestement pas le seul à savoir anticiper les réactions de sa sœur, parce qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Cette dernière le connaissait par cœur.

« Je vais vous laisser entres hommes, dans ce cas. » Déclara-t-elle fermement avec un sourire assez mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à son frère de protester car elle partit rapidement, en lui faisant un signe malicieux de la main, avec un clin d'œil. Charles ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé par le comportement enfantin de sa sœur, ou s'en irriter.

Pendant ce temps, Erik aurait pu hurler à s'en irriter la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix, pour évacuer tout le désespoir qui le submergeait totalement.

Il avait présumé retrouver son collier à l'emplacement exact où il avait été malmené, comme si son bien l'aurait sagement attendu.

La chute fut d'autant plus douloureuse quand tous ses espoirs furent brutalement réduits à néant, quand il réalisa que le bijou n'était pas là, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée où chercher.

Les larmes lui piquaient furieusement les yeux, mais il ferma ses paupières de toute ses forces pour les empêcher de couler. Il fulminait dangereusement, manquant de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs tant il était furieux contre lui-même.

Il était tellement hors de lui, perdu dans ses sombres songes, qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'un individu s'approchait silencieusement de lui.

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous vous _perdez_ en une journée... Retentit une voix familière dans le dos d'Erik, Alors soit j'en conclus que vous avez un sens médiocre de l'orientation, ou alors vous avez un faible pour le pont A des Premières Classes... »

Erik sursauta de surprise, et il pivota brusquement pour faire face à son vis-vis, même s'il avait déjà reconnu cette voix douce inimitable.

« Vous me suivez ? » Cracha Erik, en fusillant le passager fortuné du regard.

Cette question était assez ironique, étant donné qu'il était celui qui avait traqué Charles depuis le début de cette maudite journée, mais il était bien trop perturbé pour s'attarder sur cette constatation.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question. » Répondit calmement Charles, avec ce même sourire bienveillant étalé sur ses lèvres si rouges qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était appliqué du rouge à lèvres écarlate.

« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ? » Enchaîna Erik avec hostilité, sur la défensive.

Le passager de Troisième Classe s'approcha dangereusement de son interlocuteur, le dépassant d'une bonne tête, si bien que Charles dut tendre le cou à l'extrême pour continuer de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il ne recula pas pour autant.

A vrai dire, il ne tressaillit même pas devant la posture rigide du russe, et devant cette proximité intimidante.

La différence d'attitude entre les deux hommes était limite comique. L'un était raide, tendu à l'extrême, serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges, tandis que l'autre adoptait une posture décontractée, sans cesser de sourire.

Erik avait l'impression qu'il pourrait lui balancer plusieurs coups de poing dans la mâchoire qu'il continuerait de sourire tranquillement, imperturbable.

« J'ai mes _dons_. Vous avez les vôtres. » Répondit calmement Charles.

Cette réponse semblait sans importance à première vue, mais la manière dont il prononça le mot 'don' était appuyée.

De plus, être la cible de ses yeux perçants était extrêmement désagréable, parce qu'Erik avait l'impression d'être transpercé et disséqué par ces prunelles azures, comme si elles sondaient chaque recoin de son âme, et qu'elles lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il ne savait pas s'il trouvait ces yeux magnifiques, ou malsains. Deux saphirs brillants aussi précieux que coupants.

Charles donnait l'impression de connaître chaque secret enfoui au plus profond de l'esprit torturé du Russe. Comme s'il savait à propos de ses pouvoirs, alors Erik garda le silence.

« Se sentir anormal – différent de la société – est un sentiment qui ronge petit à petit notre raison, jusqu'à la folie, Affirma posément Charles, avec un détachement forcé, Mais se sentir seul est le pire sentiment qui soit. La solitude n'est pas bienfaisante, comme certains penseurs le croient. Elle est juste écrasante, et elle nous isole comme les barreaux d'une prison. »

Même si Erik ne comprenant pas pourquoi Charles disait ces paroles, chaque mot atteignait parfaitement sa cible, et le transperçait comme des lames brûlantes, car ces derniers résumaient tous ses tourments à eux seuls.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi _il_ possédait ses dons qui le séparaient de l'humanité générale, parce que personne d'autre n'en avait des similaires.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Siffla-t-il avec prudence, tentant de rendre sa voix la plus neutre possible pour effacer le mensonge, même si les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'accélérer, sans aucune raison apparente.

« Vraiment ? Répliqua Charles en injectant une fausse incrédulité dans sa voix toujours aussi douce, Je sais que vous vous sentez seul. Vous ne l'êtes pas, Erik. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. »

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Comme, j'en sais rien... Vous occuper d'affaires de riches, par exemple... » La mâchoire d'Erik était si soudée que ces mots franchissaient difficilement les barrières de ses lèvres.

Celui-ci se sentait proprement ridicule. Il aurait juste dû ignorer ces paroles et partir, au lieu de répliquer, rentrant ainsi bêtement dans le jeu de son vis-à-vis.

Mais cet homme le déstabilisait, et pas dans le bon sens du terme, alors il n'arrivait pas à agir intelligemment.

Charles soupira si lourdement que ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

 _Je partage, vous partagez._

Erik décolla de plusieurs mètres du sol. La voix douce de Charles avait résonné _dans_ sa tête, alors que ce dernier n'avait même pas ouvert sa bouche ou remué ses lèvres.

Cette intrusion étrange dans sa tête déclencha l'instinct sauvage qui grondait en lui. Après tout, quand un animal se sentait menacé, il sortait les griffes.

Dans un grondement sourd, Erik plaqua durement Charles contre le mur d'en face, sa main puissante enserrant fermement le col de sa chemise blanche impeccable.

Même si Charles grimaça légèrement sous l'assaut brutal, il ne se défendit pas une seule seconde, se laissant docilement coller contre le mur, à la merci des bras solides d'Erik qui tremblaient sous le choc de sa démonstration de télépathie.

Il ne semblait même pas étonné par cette agression soudaine, comme s'il s'y était _attendu_.

Erik avait la désagréable impression d'être prévisible avec Charles, et il détestait ce sentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_?! » Siffla-t-il dangereusement, son visage si près de celui de Charles que ce dernier sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

« L'un de mes dons. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, Le résonna Charles avec douceur, sans chercher à se dégager, Tout comme je n'ai rien à craindre de vous, malgré vos _capacités_. »

« L'argent vous a rendu sénile, _Charles_. » Gronda froidement Erik, qui refusait de capituler.

Charles l'observa pendant un moment avec gentillesse et compréhension, avant de plonger doucement sa main dans sa poche sans geste brusque, pour en sortir le collier d'Erik.

« Je suppose que vous cherchiez ceci ? »

Revoir le pendentif de sa mère fut un soulagement si brutal qu'Erik ne réfléchit pas un seul instant.

Agissant avec son cœur, il attira son bien métallique avec son pouvoir, et l'objet s'envola brusquement de la main de Charles pour venir se loger dans le creux de la sienne avec une rapidité déconcertante, puis il s'empressa de le remettre autour de son cou.

Quand l'euphorie du moment se dissipa, Erik se rendit compte avec effarement ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Serrant les dents, il redouta un hurlement de terreur, il s'attendit à du dégoût ou du mépris incrustés sur les traits de Charles, mais contre toute attention, le visage de celui-ci s'illumina d'admiration, et il se mit à rire doucement, sans chercher à dissimuler son émerveillement.

« Le contrôle des métaux, donc. » En déduisit-t-il avec douceur.

Cette réaction le détendit, alors Erik desserra lentement son emprise, avant de le lâcher complètement, et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Vous... Vous... » Bredouilla-t-il pathétiquement, sans trouver les bons mots pour exprimer son effarement.

Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, et quand il fut certain qu'il arriverait à prononcer une phrase complète et cohérente, il se lança : « Qu'êtes vous ? »

Le sourire béas qui jouait sur les lèvres de Charles s'effaça peu à peu, pendant que ce dernier réfléchissait pour trouver la manière la plus délicate de lui annoncer son pouvoir, sans le faire fuir.

« Pour faire court, je lis dans les pensées, et je peux contrôler un esprit. » Résuma-t-il assez craintivement, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure sous la nervosité.

Erik blêmit, et il eut l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre.

« Vous avez lu mes... Enfin, vous... »

Charles l'interrompit avec autant de politesse qu'il le put, mettant fin à ses bredouillements pathétiques et mal assurés :

« Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas lu le votre, et je ne compte pas le faire sans votre consentement... C'est contraire à mes principes. »

Erik aurait dû être terrifié d'être en compagnie d'une personne qui était capable de lui retirer son libre arbitre par la simple pensée, ou même lire son esprit et ainsi, découvrir son plan de vengeance.

Sa raison lui hurlait de fuir et d'éviter cet homme comme la peste, parce que ce dernier pourrait réduire à néant sa traque qui devait impérativement rester secrète, s'il voulait conserver l'avantage.

De plus, Charles pouvait très bien mentir, et violer son esprit en cachette, ou même contrôler ses faits et gestes en ce moment même.

Erik n'avait donc aucune raison de le croire, sauf son instinct quasi infaillible.

Étrangement, il avait développé une confiance instinctive envers Charles. Une confiance qui le confortait dans l'idée que ce dernier n'abuserait pas de son pouvoir sur lui.

« Je vous crois, Affirma Erik, et il fut surpris de constater qu'il était sincère, Alors... Il y en a d'autres, comme nous... »

C'était dur à avaler. Des années à vivre avec la certitude d'être seul et différent des autres.

Une certitude qui volait en éclats, avec la simple rencontre de Charles. Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie, toutes ses croyances ont été un mensonge, un simple leurre.

Il avait vécu dans un brouillard continuel, sans s'apercevoir, ou même concevoir l'idée que d'autres individus étaient dans le même cas que lui.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

Pour la première fois, Charles parut surpris par la question posée avec méfiance, mais il se reprit bien vite, en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

« Si je dois être honnête envers vous – et envers moi-même – je désire vous connaître. Après tout, vous êtes le premier _surdoué_ que je rencontre, après ma sœur. »

« Touchant. » Cracha Erik en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il savait qu'il en fallait bien plus pour déstabiliser ou vexer Charles.

« Mais après réflexion, je pense que vous avez une dette envers moi. »

Sa voix n'était pas acide ou sèche, bien au contraire. Elle était joyeuse, presque mutine.

« Une... _dette_ » Répéta Erik, sans comprendre où le télépathe souhaitait en venir, puis il enchaîna avec cynisme : « Vous vous ennuyez, en fait... »

« Je vous ai laissé partir, après le vol de la veste et de ma montre. Vous me devez bien une petite contre partie... »

Il fit une pause, et il sourit innocemment devant la méfiance sans nom qui s'inscrivit sur le visage crispé d'Erik, avant de dire avec amusement : « Détendez vous, je ne vais pas vous demander de franchir un désert... Je souhaiterais juste trois parties d'échec. »

« Vous proposez des parties d'échec à chaque personne qui vous dérobe ? » Railla Erik avec sarcasme, en levant un sourcil pour garder contenance, et ainsi cacher sa surprise.

« Dieu merci, non ! Sinon, je passerai plus de temps à jouer aux échecs qu'à rédiger mes ouvrages scientifiques, Rit gaiement Charles, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de proposer un jeu de société à un bandit, et un inconnu de surcroît, Mais, encore une fois, pas tous les voleurs que j'ai croisé contrôlent le métal... »

« Est-ce tout ? »

« Pas exactement, j'en ai peur, mon ami... Une partie d'échec par jour, et le gagnant présente au perdant une salle spécifique de sa propre Classe. Histoire de pimenter notre arrangement... »

« Il n'y a pas de caviar, en Troisième Classe, Charles... Vous êtes certain de vouloir emmener un voleur en Première Classe, si, par malheur, je perds...? » Cingla sombrement Erik.

Il avait bel et bien quelques soupçons concernant la santé mentale de Charles, mais il avait à présent la certitude que ce dernier était fou à lier.

Ou alors excessivement extravagant...

« Ne soyez pas si dur envers vous-même, Répondit joyeusement Charles, en sortant élégamment de son veston un petit tube évasé en jade avec des ornements gravés dessus, Je partage, vous partagez, Erik. Mais si vous tentez de me dérober une nouvelle fois, je vous ferais croire pendant une journée que vous êtes une petite fille de 7 ans. »

La plaisanterie était osée, parce qu'Erik savait que Charles en était facilement capable.

A vrai dire, le télépathe disposait de la possibilité de le persuader de tout, même de s'ouvrir les veines, si cela lui chantait, mais Lehnsherr ne s'en offensa point, et il sourit discrètement avec amusement.

« Et si je refuse ? » Railla-t-il avec un air de défi, en croisant ses bras musclés devant son torse avec entêtement.

« J'en serais extrêmement peiné. »

« Et c'est censé me convaincre d'accepter ? » Ironisa Erik, en luttant pour ne pas trop sourire.

« Vous avez un cœur bien trop pur pour vouloir me peiner intentionnellement. » Répondit Charles avec fermeté, en allumant avec délicatesse sa petite cigarette qu'il avait insérée sur son fume-cigarette logé entre ses lèvres, avant de tirer une longue latte, emplissant ses poumons du goût familier de la nicotine.

Erik jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au fume-cigarette à l'extrémité duquel était insérée la cigarette.

Cet accessoire noble était fait de manière à ce que l'utilisateur puisse fumer sans toucher la cigarette des lèvres, afin d'éviter de se tacher les doigts. Seul les plus fortunés en disposaient, et surtout les femmes.

Cette action - que même Erik faisait de temps à autre - était banale et reproduite par tous, mais les riches avaient tout de même une manière différente et bien plus noble et _élégante_ de l'exécuter, ce qui les séparait un peu plus des pauvres, et confortait Erik dans l'idée qu'ils vivaient dans deux mondes littéralement opposés.

« Ça ne dérangera pas les autres de vous voir fréquenter la _plèbe_? » Demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance forcée.

« Je _fréquente_ qui je veux, Erik. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de quiconque. » Répondit fermement Charles, avec une étincelle de défi dans son regard.

Cette réponse catégorique plut secrètement à Erik. Il aimait cette force de caractère, cette détermination et ce désintérêt du regard des autres qui se dégageaient de Charles, un homme au caractère effacé et timide, à première vue.

Erik n'y croyait pas, mais il envisageait sérieusement d'accepter cette _dette_. Premièrement, il était intrigué par Charles, qui était un homme comme lui, c'est à dire doté d'une capacité.

Erik manifestait l'envie d'en savoir plus sur le passé du télépathe, et sur les connaissances de ce dernier sur les surdoués qui semblaient bien plus développées que les siennes.

Mais surtout, ce marché lui donnerait la possibilité tant voulue de visiter les milieux de la Première Classe en toute liberté – s'il perdait les parties d'échec – et ainsi, lui permettre de chercher Shaw en toute discrétion, protégé par la présence du télépathe à ses cotés.

Se servir de Charles comme couverture ne perturberait pas sa conscience quasi inexistante, car il avait compris que s'infiltrer illégalement dans les ponts des Premières Classes pour traquer Shaw n'était pas la solution la plus efficace.

La proposition de _partager_ les milieux de leurs Classes respectives apparaissait comme un miracle servi sur un plateau d'argent. Une chance à saisir, sans se battre pour l'avoir.

« Je prends les noirs. » Accepta Erik en soupirant, réprimant le sourire diabolique et fier qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres fines.


	5. Dans le Monde des Premières Classes

Chapitre V : Dans le Monde de la Première Classe

« Désirez-vous un simple rafraîchissement, Monsieur Xavier ? » Retentit une voix polie qui couvrit le fluide bruissement des vagues qui s'entendait distinctement sur le pont A sur lequel Charles et Erik étaient toujours installés, commençant leur première partie d'échec.

Le télépathe détacha à regret son regard de l'échiquier en face de lui, pour porter son attention sur son valet personnel.

En effet, il avait pris une suite de luxe, comprenant une salle à manger, un salon, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Par conséquent, un personnel de service attitré lui avait été automatiquement affecté, en plus des femmes de chambres qui étaient à ses ordres.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser, même si cela faisait à peine 3 heures qu'il avait embarqué sur le Titanic. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas leurs compagnies, mais il détestait cet esclavage.

Il était parfaitement capable de se servir un verre lui-même, ou de mettre le radiateur de sa cabine, sans aide. Il lui était presque interdit de se servir de ses deux mains, et il se sentait incompétent, voire même diminué.

 _Un simple rafraîchissement_... Répéta sarcastiquement Erik dans sa tête, en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers les différentes bouteilles de champagnes alignées sur le plateau présenté par le valet.

Il était certain que ce plateau orné de fins filaments d'or était plus cher que son ancienne maison...

« Pour la troisième fois depuis le départ du navire, appelez-moi Charles, le réprimanda-t-il avec douceur, en souriant avec chaleur, Bien aimable à vous de me le proposer, mais non merci. Profitez de cette journée, visitez le paquebot, au lieu de vous occuper de moi. »

Le valet acquiesça humblement avec gratitude, et il jeta un bref coup d'œil intrigué vers Erik, qui leva un sourcil devant ce regard insistant.

« Beau costume, Monsieur. » Complimenta calmement le valet d'un ton étrange qui laissait suggérer qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, avant de tourner les talons, sans attendre de réponse.

Perplexe, Erik fronça les sourcils, et il se jaugea pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas devenu assez fou pour s'être habillé en costume sans qu'il ne le sache ou s'en rappelle, mais il portait toujours bel et bien ses vêtements miteux marrons foncés, avec deux larges bretelles pastelles.

Il comprit à cet instant pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore abordé, ou même démasqué : Charles maintenait une illusion, en modifiant ses vêtements.

C'était assez impressionnant de le voir manipuler tant d'esprits, sans même broncher, mais il avait de la chance que le pont ne soit pas énormément fréquenté, à cette heure-ci.

Il remarqua ensuite le sourire amusé qui flottait sur les lèvres de Charles, alors il se pencha en avant, en plissant les yeux :

« Quelle sorte de _costume_ m'avez vous choisi, au juste ? » Demanda-t-il avec méfiance, en tentant de rendre sa voix aussi menaçante que possible.

Contre toute attente, Charles éclata de rire, et Erik se surprit à apprécier ce son assez court, mais terriblement envoûtant.

Bien différent des hurlements et des gémissements de douleur qu'il avait côtoyé toute sa vie, ce rire aiguë, limite enfantin, semblait le plus beau son du monde, en comparaison.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez jamais été aussi beau, Erik... Le rose cerise fait ressortir vos yeux. » Répondit le télépathe d'un ton mutin, en bougeant son pion blanc sur l'échiquier pour manger l'un des Fous noirs.

Erik serra les dents, et il le fusilla du regard, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Il adoptait plus une moue boudeuse pour la forme que par réelle contrariété. D'ailleurs, son regard venimeux sembla redoubler l'hilarité de Charles, au lieu de l'intimider, comme en était l'effet recherché.

« Vous allez me le payer cher... _Très_ cher. » Grogna-t-il, en plaçant sa dame au centre du plateau d'échec, avec plus de force que nécessaire car certaines pièces tremblèrent sous le choc.

Charles ne fut pas perturbé par cet élan de fureur feint, mais il eut la bonté d'arrêter de rire, par respect, ou par pitié... D'ailleurs, le petit sourire d'Erik prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère qu'il le prétendait.

« Vous voulez jouer, _Charly_? » Demanda Lehnsherr avec ironie, en délaissant la partie d'échec en jeu pour porter toute son attention sur Charles.

Ses yeux gris attentifs ne manquèrent pas le petit tic qui agita le sourcil de Charles, sous ce surnom ridicule. Il avait pressenti que le télépathe détesterait ce surnom. Et apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-contrarié.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce surnom fait ressortir vos yeux, _Charly_. » Railla Erik avec une innocence feinte, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'un large sourire amusé fendait son visage.

Lorsque Erik sourit de toutes ses dents, Charles fut surpris de constater que ce sourire transformait totalement le visage impassible de son interlocuteur, qui était d'ordinaire glacial et aussi lisse qu'un masque de cire.

Son expression générale était détendue, libérant son visage de sa crispation constante. Cette fois-ci, ses traits n'étaient plus creusés par la froideur, mais par l'amusement, traçant ainsi deux magnifiques fossettes sur ses joues.

« Très bien, j'ai compris, Capitula Charles dans un soupir humble, Je changerais la couleur de votre costume quand nous partirons du pont. »

C'est à dire, quand la partie d'échec se terminerait, et lorsque le gagnant ferait visiter une pièce de sa Classe respective... Autant dire qu'Erik avait hâte que cette maudite partie se finisse.

« Vous changez de couleur de vêtements régulièrement, en Première Classe ? » Demanda Erik avec ironie, alors il fut surpris quand Charles hocha la tête en guise de confirmation, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Nous changeons couramment de tenues deux, voire trois fois par jour. » Révéla-t-il avec nonchalance, mais la petite grimace qui tordait sa bouche fit comprendre à Erik que cette mesure ne l'enchantait guère.

« Parce que vous ne savez pas manger sans vous tacher, ou juste parce que c'est un _truc_ de riches ? »

« Un _truc_ de riche. » Répondit Charles, en souriant sous l'expression employée. Puis, il déplaça son cavalier et prononça calmement : « Échec. »

Au début, le contrôleur des métaux avait eu l'intention de perdre intentionnellement, pour s'infiltrer dans la Première Classe, mais il avait abandonné cette idée, sachant que Charles ne serait pas facile à duper.

Après tout, ce dernier était loin d'être un idiot, alors il aurait su si Erik avait fait exprès de perdre.

Par conséquent, le russe jouait réellement, tentant de contrer les mouvements offensifs et défensifs de Charles dans le but de remporter la partie, même si celui-ci dominait clairement le duel.

Charles remarqua qu'Erik jouait principalement avec les pièces maîtresses, c'est à dire les plus puissantes et les plus mobiles du jeu, contrairement à lui, qui misait toute sa stratégie dans les pions, et la collectivité de ces derniers.

« Quel est votre pièce d'échec préférée ? » Demanda Charles avec intérêt, lançant ainsi le jeu du 'Je partage, Vous partagez', c'est à dire que quand l'un révélait une information aléatoire, l'autre était presque dans l'obligation de faire de même.

« La Dame, Répondit froidement Erik sans aucune hésitation, C'est la pièce la plus puissante, donc la plus utile. La votre ? »

« Le pion. »

« Évidemment, Railla Erik en levant les yeux au ciel, _Vous_ aimez la pièce la moins considérée et celle que l'on sacrifie la première... Vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde, hein ? »

Charles sourit doucement, mais ses yeux bleus restaient sérieux quand il les plantèrent fermement dans ceux du russe.

« Le pion est directement classé comme une pièce sans importance, et à sacrifier le plus vite possible, et il est vrai qu'il n'a aucune utilité, seul. Mais pourtant, ce sont les pions, _ensembles_ , qui ancrent le jeu, qui protègent le Roi, et qui permettent de mettre notre stratégie en place. Sans eux, personne ne pourrait gagner, parce qu'ils sont indispensables, mais sous-estimés. Un pion peut détruire une Reine, et nous pouvons parfaitement mettre un Roi en Échec avec des pions, s'ils sont bien placés. Ils prouvent que la collectivité est plus puissante que le pouvoir. »

Erik avait écouté chaque mot avec une attention soutenue, et il ne put que donner raison à cette analyse complète.

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il connaissait Charles, mais il avait tout de suite compris que ce dernier était spécial, et pas seulement à cause de sa télépathie. L'analyse des échecs prouvait que Charles visualisait le monde d'une manière différente des autres.

Ce que les autres voyaient noir, Charles le voyait blanc. Quand les autres détectaient uniquement de la laideur, Charles arrivait à visualiser une certaine beauté.

Ce qui pouvait être une bonne, comme une mauvaise habitude.

De plus, la manière dont il agissait avec lui – tout en simplicité et en douceur – prouvait sa sincérité à propos du but de leur arrangement : celui de simplement mieux le connaître.

Pourtant, Charles ne lui avait toujours rien demandé à propos de lui, tout comme Erik n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet des _surdoués_ , parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait à l'aise et en confiance pour en parler.

« Si jamais je gagne, et que je vous fais visiter la Troisième Classe, j'espère que vous n'avez pas la phobie des rats... »

Erik ne put s'empêcher d'injecter de la moquerie dans sa voix grave et masculine. Il est vrai qu'il ne voyait pas Charles en Troisième Classe, et il était persuadé que le télépathe ne tiendrait pas une minute dans un confort aussi modeste, entouré d'hommes les moins aisés.

Un confort qui était déjà un luxe aux yeux des passagers de Troisième Classe, mais certainement pas pour les riches, comme Charles, qui ont vécu dans le _véritable_ luxe toute leur vie...

D'ailleurs, Erik ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charles proposait de visiter la Troisième Classe, s'il perdait. Un homme aussi fortuné que lui devrait être dégoûté du mode de vie de la pauvreté, ou alors totalement désintéressé, mais ce n'était manifestement pas son cas...

« Quelques rongeurs ne vont pas me traumatiser, mais je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé mentale. » Cingla assez froidement Charles, qui avait totalement saisi la moquerie et le cheminement des pensées d'Erik, sans même se donner la peine de les lire.

« Il n'y pas _d'or_ sur nos plateaux... » Railla Erik, sans parvenir à masquer le reproche dans sa voix.

« Fortuné ne veut pas forcément dire _sybarite_ , Erik, Riposta Charles sèchement, ses yeux bleus devenant bien plus glaciaux, J'ai aidé pendant des années les pauvres, et je suis allé pendant des mois dans des repaires tellement misérables que même _vous_ ne pourriez pas y dormir une seule nuit. Alors je survivrais bel et bien au confort modeste, pendant une heure. »

Erik comprit le message sous la froideur inhabituelle de Charles : il était allé trop loin.

A vrai dire, il n'avait aucun droit de juger Charles, ou de lui reprocher sa richesse, car celui-ci ne l'avait pas provoqué une seule seconde sur sa pauvreté, comme si cela lui était parfaitement égal, ce qui devait être le cas.

Bien entendu, Lehnsherr était jaloux, car le télépathe avait eu la chance de grandir dans le confort, et de jouir d'une enfance paisible, en tant qu'enfant gâté et choyé de tout plaisirs exigés.

C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait une vision du monde différente, presque utopique. Après tout, donner automatiquement sa confiance à un voleur de Troisième Classe prouvait à Erik que le télépathe était naïf.

Le russe ne pensait pas que l'on _naissait_ naïf, mais on le _devenait_ , quand on ne connaissait pas la douleur, ou la cruauté.

« J'avais oublié que vous êtes l'altruiste de l'histoire. » Répondit Erik, en déplaçant négligemment sa Tour.

Même si cette remarque était assez ironique, il le pensait sincèrement. Pas beaucoup d'hommes aurait été indulgent avec un voleur comme il l'avait été généreusement, avec lui.

« Personne ne devrait avoir honte de son rang social, Argumenta fermement Charles, Je n'ai pas le droit de mépriser votre pauvreté, mais _vous_ n'avez aucun droit de mépriser ma richesse non plus. »

Erik avait bien trop d'amour propre pour admettre à voix haute que Charles avait raison, mais le fait qu'il ne réplique pas, et qu'il se contente de hocher la tête équivalaient à des excuses, alors le télépathe le prit comme tel, et il s'adoucit.

Charles semblait jeune et idéaliste, mais il possédait une sagesse impressionnante pour son âge jeune.

« Ce serait un véritable honneur que de visiter la Troisième Classe, Erik... C'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai proposé ce _partage_ de Classes... »

 _Et pour mieux me connaître,_ ajouta Erik pour lui-même.

« _Je partage, vous partagez_... C'est ça ? »

« Exactement. » Charles lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, avant de déplacer une dernière fois son pion, pour le coup fatal :

« Mais j'ai bien peur que la rencontre avec les rats devra attendre. Échec et Mat. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil presque craintif avant de lui demander avec douceur : « Voulez-vous toujours continuer notre arrangement ? Vous êtes libre de partir si... »

« Je suis un homme de parole, Charles, Je _finirais_ notre arrangement. Où m'emmenez-vous ? » Erik ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était extrêmement curieux de savoir où Charles comptait le mener.

Découvrir la Première Classe n'était pas une expérience à négliger, après tout.

« J'ai une petite idée. » Répondit mystérieusement son vis-à-vis, un large sourire illuminant son visage délicat.

~~

« Vous aviez dit que vous changeriez la couleur de mon costume ! » Grinça Erik avec amertume, en lançant des regards venimeux aux passagers de Première Classe qui lui lançaient quelques coups d'œil curieux et intrigués.

« Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, Répondit Charles en ôtant avec élégance son chapeau noir, libérant ainsi sa magnifique chevelure brune ondulée, Votre tenue n'est pas le problème, mais votre attitude, en revanche... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, mon _attitude_? » Demanda Erik avec agressivité, en se tortillant sur son fauteuil en rotin blanc.

« J'ai beaucoup d'adjectifs en tête... Négligée ? Inconvenante ? Discourtoise ? Arrêtez moi quand je commence à prendre froid... » Le Taquina-t-il, en souriant avec amusement, révélant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

Erik ne s'attendait pas à ce que Charles ait autant d'humour. Dans son esprit, tous les riches étaient des Sans-Saveurs corrompus, ou des Culs-Serrés méprisants et abjects, comme le disaient si brillamment les Jumeaux Summers, mais Charles était manifestement une exception.

Décidément, cet homme n'arrêtait donc jamais de le surprendre...

De plus, Erik mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il _détestait_ la compagnie du télépathe. Tout paraissait facile avec celui-ci. Il émanait une aura apaisante qui mettait à l'aise n'importe qui, même le froid et insensible Erik Lehnsherr.

De plus, Charles respirait l'innocence et la gentillesse. Une bonté qui ne semblait avoir aucune limite, et qui fascinait Erik autant qu'elle l'irritait.

Avec le recul, il se demandait comment il avait pu concevoir l'idée que le télépathe soit un allié de Shaw.

Le Café-Véranda où Charles avait décidé de l'amener était à l'image des passagers de Première Classe : élégante et raffinée.

La pièce spacieuse était garnie de fauteuils blancs en rotin, dans un décor de palmiers et de plantes grimpantes, et une ambiance paisible y régnait, même si la salle était plongée dans un silence assez pesant, car la plupart des occupants chuchotaient.

« Alors, quelle est l'attitude _idéale_ des riches ? Apprenez moi ! » Demanda Erik avec sarcasme, en se penchant en avant, posant ses deux coudes sur la table.

« Pas de coudes sur la table. Ensuite, vous êtes _avachi_ sur votre chaise. Décroisez vos jambes. Le dos droit, les épaules en arrière, et la tête haute. »

Erik s'exécuta avec difficulté, et il grimaça car il se sentait prisonnier de son propre corps, car il lui était interdit d'effectuer des mouvements irréfléchis.

Erik constata seulement maintenant que Charles adoptait une posture parfaite, sans aucun défaut ou négligence.

Son dos était tellement droit qu'il ne frôlait même pas le dossier de son fauteuil, et ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses, ses longs doigts délicatement alignés. Chaque mouvement était calculé, comme s'il craignait de paraître vulgaire au moindre écart de conduite.

Cette véritable chorégraphie d'élégance amplifiait le charme envoûtant que dégageait Charles, en permanence.

Sa beauté en était presque décuplée. Au moment où cette pensée lu effleura l'esprit, Erik la chasse brutalement en secouant la tête.

Il se demanda pendant un bref instant combien d'années d'éducation stricte devait-on endurer pour adopter naturellement une posture élégante de manière obsessionnelle, sans même y penser.

« Votre dos n'est pas droit, mais _courbé_ , Erik. » Ria Charles sans aucune moquerie, tandis qu'Erik levait tellement le menton qu'il luttait pour garder le télépathe dans son champ de vision.

Cette caricature aurait pu vexer le télépathe, mais ce dernier s'en amusait.

« Je suppose qu'il y une manière de parler, aussi ? »

« Que désirez vous, Messieurs ? » Une voix fluide les coupa de leur conversation, avant que Charles ne puisse répondre.

« Une bière. » Répondit directement Erik, sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

A la réaction de Charles qui luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire, le russe comprit qu'il aurait dû sagement garder sa bouche fermée.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Nous prendrons deux thés, et deux sandwichs aux concombres, s'il vous plaît. » Commanda Charles d'un voix ferme pour attirer l'attention du steward qui fixait Erik d'un air totalement incrédule.

Opinant sans prononcer un mot, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

« OK... Vous ne buvez pas de bières... » En déduisit Erik, sans se reprocher sa maladresse pour autant.

« Pas à 15 heures, en tout cas, Rectifia doucement Charles en souriant avec indulgence, Pour revenir à votre question de départ, nous parlons à voix basse, et sans aucune vulgarité bien entendu. Même si ma sœur a légèrement quelques difficultés sur ce point. »

« Et comme je la comprends ! C'est pire que l'armée, ici. » S'exclama le russe, mais sans aucun mépris.

Il avait toujours su que le monde de la richesse était intransigeant, mais pas à ce point là.

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'Erik n'avait pas profité d'une simple conversation avec un sujet innocent, que cette sensation de discuter sans but précis lui semblait presque inconnue.

« Votre commande, messieurs. » Annonça le steward de tout à l'heure, en posant deux tasses et deux petits sandwichs aux concombres sur leur table.

Le service était rapide, en tout cas.

« Nous en sommes fort aises ! » Parodia fortement Erik, d'une voix caricaturalement polie, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire de la part de Charles, rapidement suivi par celui du russe.

Pendant qu'Erik riait, il oublia tous ses tourments, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Toutes les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées sur ses épaules venaient de disparaître d'un seul coup. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il avait ri, simplement et pleinement, mais c'était divin.

Ses quelques secondes furent un bonheur absolu, si bien qu'il oublia complètement le véritable but d'avoir accepté cette dette : trouver Shaw.

Ce fut seulement maintenant quand Erik jeta un coup d'œil à sa tasse qu'il remarqua avec surprise le nombre incalculable de couverts qui entourait son assiette.

« Pourquoi autant de couverts ? C'est au cas où on en perd un ? » Demanda Erik avec curiosité, sans savoir lequel prendre pour couper son sandwich.

« Partez du couvert extérieur, en revenant vers l'assiette. » Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lança Lehnsherr, Charles précisa en souriant : « Un _truc_ de riche. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Erik, tandis qu'il mélangeait brusquement le liquide de sa tasse avec sa cuillère, et Charles l'imita.

Le russe compara les deux méthodes avec un intérêt dissimulé, et il constata sans réelle surprise que Charles tournoyait silencieusement sa cuillère sans toucher sa tasse, tandis que celle d'Erik grinçait bruyamment.

Quand le télépathe retira la cuillère de sa boisson, il la racla doucement au bord de sa tasse pour l'essuyer, avant de la reposer sur sa petite coupelle associée.

Erik saisit sa tasse avec ses deux mains et la porta à ses lèvres pour prendre plusieurs gorgées saccadées de son thé. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme un porc sans gène à coté de l'élégance de Charles.

« Alors ? Nous sommes autant 'Sans-Saveurs' que vous le croyez ? » Demanda Charles, sans aucun reproche audible dans sa voix douce.

Avant même qu'Erik ne puisse sentir de la surprise, le télépathe s'empressa de le rassurer : « Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas lu vos pensées. Sur le quai, la discrétion n'est pas le fort les Troisièmes Classes quand ils parlent des Premières Classes, et je suis certain que vous connaissez ce qualificatif... »

« Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout entendu... » Grommela sombrement Erik, sans le contredire pour autant.

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde... »

« Pour répondre à votre question, je pense que tous les riches devraient être comme vous pour que ce préjugé disparaisse. »

Erik se rendit compte qu'il avait naturellement délivré un compliment seulement quand ce dernier sortit de sa bouche.

Le visage de Charles rougit fortement – et assez adorablement, selon Erik – et il se racla la gorge pour garder contenance.

« Comment sommes- _nous_ surnommés ? » Demanda le russe avec intérêt, en croquant à pleine dents dans son sandwich, qui s'avéra tellement délicieux qu'il le garda plusieurs secondes de plus dans sa bouche pour savourer son goût divin sur sa langue.

« Parasites, mendiants, miséreux... Des noms que je n'adhère nullement. Certains fortunés se croient _supérieurs_ aux pauvres, juste à cause de leur compte en banque... » Se désola Charles, en secouant la tête.

Erik hocha la tête sans un mot, et il ouvrit la bouche pour finalement lui parler du cas des surdoués - car il était enfin prêt à aborder ce sujet tant voulu – mais une voix rauque et détestable retentit près d'eux, alors que ni Charles, ni Erik ne s'étaient aperçus de cette présence inconnue.

« Certains sont naturellement _supérieurs_ à d'autres, Monsieur Xavier. C'est ainsi. »

Erik reconnaîtrait cette voix rauque et détestable entre mille. Ses poumons se vidèrent si brusquement que c'en fut douloureux, et il dut fermer ses paupières de toutes ses forces pour se contenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois songé à sa vengeance, en compagnie de Charles, alors que ce projet n'avait jamais déserté ses pensées depuis 9 ans.

Près de leur table se tenait Sébastien Shaw, avec sa femme, Emma Frost.


	6. Pile ou Face

Chapitre 6 : Pile ou Face

 **Chişinău, 7 Avril 1903.**

Les hurlements de terreur ne parvenaient pas à couvrir le slogan '' Tuons Les Juifs !'' qui était haineusement beuglé à répétition.

Erik n'avait encore jamais goûté à la saveur amère du _chaos_ , jusqu'à maintenant.

Ses yeux étaient assaillis par des images sanglantes plus horribles les unes que les autres, si bien qu'eux-mêmes se retrouvaient totalement submergés par les événements.

Lehnsherr se demandait comment la situation avait pu dégénérer, à ce point là.

Il y avait encore quelques heures, il labourait tranquillement son champ agricole en compagnie de sa mère qui le complimentait chaleureusement pour ses travaux réussis, tous les deux insouciants de l'orage qui grondait silencieusement à proximité et qui prédisait une tempête meurtrière.

Mais soudainement, une foudre corrosive s'était abattue sur le petit village juif, sans prévenir.

La foule assoiffée de sang et droguée de haine balayait tout sur son passage, réduisant en lambeaux tout ce qu'elle avait à portée de main.

Certains pillaient les boutiques et enflammaient les différentes habitations, tandis que d'autres déchiquetaient les êtres humains avec leurs armes, qui allaient de simples fourches, aux armes à feux.

Le seul motif de cette émeute était leur statut de Juif, et le fait que beaucoup les accusait d'avoir assassiné le garçon retrouvé mort, en février.

Autrement dit, il n'y avait _aucune_ raison valable qui aurait pu justifier cet affreux acte de violence.

Mais Erik n'avait nullement besoin de justification, il avait besoin _d'aide_ , tout en sachant qu'elle ne viendrait jamais.

Comme tous les habitants du village qui se faisaient massacrer comme des vulgaires moutons à l'abattoir, il avait perdu l'espoir de voir l'armée russe venir à leurs secours, et mettre un terme à ce carnage.

La dure vérité était qu'ils étaient seuls. Livrés à eux mêmes, condamnés à affronter le sort cruel qui s'acharnait sur eux, sans aucun autre moyen de défense que la fuite désespérée.

« Erik ! » La voix stridente de sa mère le tira de ses songes.

Il se rua vers elle, tout en essayant de rester le plus discret possible, même si la panique générale le dissimulait efficacement des yeux des assaillants.

Les habitants du village étaient déchaînés, tous animés par le désir tenace de survivre.

Certains fuyaient à s'en brûler les poumons, en traînant leurs enfants en pleurs derrière eux, tandis que d'autres tentaient de défendre leurs maisons ou leurs proches dans un acte héroïque, mais qui se terminait le plus souvent par un assassinat aussi brutal que glacial.

Anastasia saisit fermement le bras de son fils quand il la rejoignit, et elle l'emmena sans ménagement à l'intérieur de leur demeure toujours intact – pour l'instant – pour l'amener dans une cachette.

Elle n'était pas idiote : elle avait compris que la fuite était impossible à réaliser sans se faire assassiner dans le dos, peut importe à quelle vitesse ils couraient.

La meilleure chance – si ce n'est _l'unique_ chance – qu'ils avaient pour survivre était de se cacher, attendre que l'orage passe, et prier.

Si les assaillants ne suspectaient aucun habitant dans une maison, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'y entrer ou de la saccager.

Après tout, brûler les demeures des Juifs était bien plus _excitant_ quand les possesseurs y assistaient, en tant que témoin impuissant.

Pendant leur course, Erik n'arrêtait pas de se retourner à chaque hurlement ou sanglot entendu dehors, et il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal, mais Anastasia l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les meurtres qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur, car elle le traînait avec brusquerie pour qu'il suive son rythme.

Arrivés à destination, Anastasia ne se donna pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, car elle ouvrit directement une grande armoire qui était assez spacieuse pour qu'un corps humain s'y cache.

De plus, de minuscules failles grignotaient le bois du meuble, permettant ainsi à l'homme, dissimulé à l'intérieur, de respirer.

 _Parfait..._ songea-t-elle, avec un espoir retrouvé qui réchauffa son cœur paralysé par la terreur de perdre son fils.

Elle saisit le bras d'Erik et le bourra violemment à l'intérieur, et elle était sur le point de refermer la porte, mais la voix désespérée et paniquée de son fils l'arrêta dans son mouvement :

« Viens avec moi dedans ! »

« Restes ici, Crapaud. Caches-toi, et ne sors sous _aucun_ prétexte. » Ordonna sa mère avec autorité, mais son fils avait malheureusement hérité de l'entêtement de son père.

« Viens dans cette _putain_ d'armoire ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents tellement serrées que ce fut un miracle que ces quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche.

Il mourrait d'envie de se battre contre ces maudits barbares, pour en crever le plus possible, mais sa mère maintenait sa main plaquée contre son torse pour le retenir physiquement.

« Il n'y a pas assez de place, pour deux, Crapaud ! Argumenta précipitamment Anastasia, d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée mais qui tremblait imperceptiblement, Je vais me cacher dans la cave. Toi, tu restes là et tu ne fais aucun bruit. »

Il y avait une fatalité dans son ton qui ne plut définitivement pas à Erik.

Comme si elle ne croyait pas elle-même en ses propres paroles, et qu'elles n'étaient qu'un lot de mensonges. Pourtant, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester :

« Promets-moi que tu resteras caché ! » Sa voix était ferme et intransigeante, et l'autorité maternelle était tellement intimidante qu'Erik ne songea même pas à refuser.

« Je te le promets. » Répondit-t-il précipitamment, sentant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, tandis que sa mère tentait de lui sourire avec confiance, sans succès.

Anastasia lui baisa le front avec une lenteur excessive, comme si elle savourait ce contact – Ce _dernier_ contact – avant de refermer l'armoire dans un hochement de tête ferme et satisfait.

Elle sentit son cœur se briser en lambeaux quand elle la verrouilla, enfermant ainsi son fils à l'intérieur sans que ce dernier ne le sache.

Elle n'avait jamais été une femme courageuse, mais l'amour de son fils lui donnait un courage inégalable, et une force d'esprit à faire pâlir les militaires. Elle se battrait comme une lionne pour sauver la vie de son fils. Même au péril de la sienne.

Elle s'était promis de ne jamais mentir à Erik, de lui montrer la dure réalité telle qu'elle était, sans illusion.

Pourtant, elle venait de briser cette promesse, à cet instant – en prétendant se rendre à sa cave – mais elle était trop concentrée sur son ultime objectif pour culpabiliser.

Il restait qu'un petit groupe d'assaillants près de leur demeure, le reste ayant poursuivi les pauvres villageois qui tentaient de s'enfuir.

Par conséquent, ils rentreraient bel et bien dans leur maison, pour chercher des Juifs, c'était inévitable. A moins de les éloigner, en servant d'appât.

Balayant les larmes sur ses joues humides d'un geste rageur de la main, elle sortit de sa demeure avec discrétion, et elle repéra le groupe sans aucun problème, car le village était désert, et ils étaient les seuls à aborder une expression diaboliquement satisfaite, en ricanant bruyamment.

En prenant une grande inspiration, elle se décala légèrement de l'entrée de sa maison pas à pas, pour que personne ne soupçonne qu'elle habitait à cet endroit, et elle se mit à courir, en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Quand elle vit au coin de l'œil qu'ils la poursuivaient avec des cris sauvages, elle retint un soupir de soulagement.

Soudain, elle fut percutée par une force incroyable venue de nulle part, une sorte d'énergie destructrice si puissante qu'elle fut littéralement balayée comme un pantin désarticulé, et elle s'effondra au sol avec une telle brusquerie qu'elle sentit son genou se tordre violemment en un _CRAC_ sonore.

Le groupe ne tarda malheureusement pas à la rattraper.

« Quelle chance ! Il en reste encore une ! » Ricana un premier, en partant dans un énorme éclat de rire gras.

« Les Juifs sont tous partis. Aucune tripes, ces vermines... Tous des _lâches_!» Cracha un second, en toisant avec un mépris cuisant Anastasia qui était au sol, en gémissant de douleur, ses mains tremblantes plaquées sur son genou brisé.

Elle résista à la tentation de jeter un regard vers sa demeure, mais elle savait qu'elle avait échoué.

Elle aurait dû courir beaucoup plus loin, _toujours_ plus loin de son fils, qui devait sûrement avoir une vue parfaite de ce qui se produisait dehors, car elle se retrouvait pile en face de la porte ouverte de sa maison, à seulement quelques mètres de distance.

L'un des hommes du groupe n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que les autres. A vrai dire, aucune émotion ne s'inscrivait sur son visage aussi froid et inexpressif qu'un masque.

Il était le représentant fidèle de l'indifférence totale et cuisante.

Ce fut lui qui s'avança, et il s'agenouilla près d'elle avec une lenteur délibérée, mais avec une certaine grâce, sans aucune saccade.

C'était assez déstabilisant parce que son expression n'était ni méprisante, ni compatissante, comme s'il se moquait du massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et qu'il était uniquement présent par hasard, ou pour se divertir.

« Vous avez de belles foulées, Constata-t-il froidement, avec un soupçon d'ironie, Voilà ce que nous allons faire, Juive. »

A ses mots, il sortit nonchalamment une petite pièce d'argent, et la fit agilement tourner entre ses longs et fins doigts.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, Shaw ? » Demanda l'un du groupe, une incrédulité totale tordant ses traits grossiers, tandis que plusieurs gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient sur son menton gras.

« Un petit jeu. »

A quelques mètres de là, Erik s'acharnait contre la porte de l'armoire pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne cédait pas sous ses violents coups de poings enchaînés sans aucune pause.

Il sentit que plusieurs de ses phalanges se brisèrent sous le choc, mais la douleur ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa lutte perdue d'avance contre cette maudite porte fermée qui le séparait de sa mère.

Il avait une vue horriblement détaillée de la scène, si bien qu'il pouvait percevoir chaque trait du visage de sa mère, tordu par la terreur et la haine.

Elle était effondrée sur le sol, entourée par plusieurs russes, comme une faible proie piégée dans de solides filées.

L'un était agenouillé devant elle, et il tripotait une pièce entre ses doigts, le plus naturellement du monde, et l'adolescent perçut les lèvres fines de ce dernier remuer, mais il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Pile, je vous tue. Face, je vous laisse la vie sauve. Que la chance soit avec vous. » Annonça le bourreau, d'une voix plus sarcastique que joueuse.

Sa voix avait été suffisamment portée pour qu'Erik l'entende.

Et puis, il lança simplement la pièce avec son pouce.

Erik ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il retenait sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons réclament douloureusement de l'air. Il eut l'impression que cet instant durait une éternité, car il distinguait chaque rotation que la pièce effectuait dans les airs, au ralenti.

Il aurait dû repartir à l'attaque et briser la porte, et ainsi, s'élancer pour sauver sa mère, mais son corps ne répondait pas à sa raison, alors il restait stupidement figé sur place comme une statue de pierre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Quand la pièce retomba dans la main de l'homme, sous les ricanements du groupe, le bourreau la retourna brutalement sur son avant-bras, et il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de reporter nonchalamment son attention sur Anastasia, qui tremblait autant de haine que de douleur.

« La chance ne vous sourit pas. _Dommage_... Des derniers mots avant de mourir ? »

Pour toute réponse, Anastasia cracha son plus beau mollard au sol près des chaussures du russe, mais ce geste de défi n'impressionna pas le moins du monde ce dernier, bien au contraire, car il paraissait amusé, et il ne jeta même pas un regard vers l'emplacement du crachat.

Comme si Erik savait instinctivement ce qui allait se produire, il ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces.

Le soleil lui-même détournait le regard, ne voulant pas assister à cet assassinat, car une épaisse couche de nuages vinrent obstruer sa vue à ce moment précis. Et puis soudainement, un coup de feu assourdissant, suivi d'un râle d'agonie, retentit si brutalement que l'air en vibra.

Un coup de feu qui figea le temps.

Un coup de feu qui brisa un cœur humain.

Un coup de feu qui réduisit le monde lui-même au silence. Un silence honteux. Un silence horrifié.

Erik vécut la course folle qu'effectua la balle. Il put littéralement la sentir perforer ses vêtements, transpercer sa chair et se loger dans son cœur encore palpitant. Il sentit aussi le sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de la blessure provoquée. Un liquide vital qui s'échappait de son corps bien trop rapidement.

Il vivait une mort, comme si elle était la sienne. Comme s'il était sa propre mère.

Il n'osa pas ouvrir ses yeux, parce que sa raison savait ce qu'il verrait, même si sa partie émotionnelle refusait obstinément d'y croire. Il préférait l'obscurité à la réalité.

Des larmes salées roulaient sans filtre sur ses joues creuses. Le corps déchiré par de violents sanglots saccadés et silencieux, il s'effondra à genoux sans tenter de se rattraper, comme s'il était celui qui avait reçu la balle meurtrière en plein cœur.

Il aurait préféré être la cible de cette balle. La mort était préférable à cette douleur qui lui remuait les tripes.

« Un Juif de moins ! » Annonça fièrement l'un du groupe, tandis que Shaw songeait avec satisfaction : _Un_ ** _humain_** _de moins... Chaque humain tué nous rend plus forts._

« Dégageons d'ici. » Cingla froidement celui-ci, en lançant un bref regard nonchalant au cadavre à ses pieds, avant de partir tranquillement, en remettant sa précieuse pièce dans sa poche.

Erik était tellement envahi par le désespoir qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que la porte de l'armoire se solidifiait toute seule, comme par magie, des bouts de métaux quelconques s'assemblant l'un avec l'autre, afin de la fortifier. Il se barricadait lui-même dans l'armoire, sans en avoir conscience, pour assurer sa survie.

Pour que personne ne puisse jamais l'ouvrir.

Pour qu'aucune balle ne la traverse.

 **Titanic, Présent.**

« Permettez-nous de nous joindre à vous, Monsieur Xavier, et votre ami ? » Demanda poliment Shaw avec un sourire faux au coin des lèvres, en désignant les deux chaises vides près de Charles et Erik d'un geste vague de sa main ornée de bagues brillantes.

« Volontiers. » Répondit aimablement Charles, tandis qu'Erik aurait donné tous ce qu'il possédait sans hésiter, pour que le télépathe refuse.

« Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans votre conversation, je trouve ces qualificatifs _adéquats_... »

Sous le haussement de sourcil méprisant de la part de Charles sous cette confession, Shaw se mit à rire doucement d'un air si forcé que c'en était presque risible : « Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Monsieur Xavier. Il existe des pauvres et des riches depuis toujours... Inutile de s'attendrir sur une plaie éternellement ouverte. »

Son ton moqueur ne plut manifestement pas à Charles, parce qu'il se pencha en avant, un air sérieux gravé sur son visage de porcelaine.

« Personne n'a à me dire de quoi je devrais m'attendrir ou non, Monsieur Shaw. » Répliqua rudement Charles, et Erik fut assez surpris par cette soudaine froideur, qui ne se dégageait pas uniquement de la sécheresse de son ton.

En effet, ses yeux neutres étaient glacés, et son expression indéfrichable accentua l'impression qu'il était une véritable poupée de porcelaine, en plus de son teint pale et lisse de tout défaut.

Erik avait toujours cru que Charles était gentil avec _tout_ _le monde_ , même en compagnie du plus abject des êtres humains qui peuplait cette terre.

Mais apparemment, il fallait croire que le télépathe avait un instinct infaillible, quant à détecter les connards finis, et il savait montrer son animosité, quand il le fallait.

Shaw se racla la gorge d'un air faussement gêné, en lançant un bref regard appuyé vers Emma, qui comprit le message transmis.

Elle focalisa son attention sur Charles, et elle tenta d'entrer avec discrétion dans son esprit, mais elle fut incapable de briser les défenses solides et infranchissables construites avec talent, malgré l'acharnement qu'elle y mettait.

Malheureusement, elle accentua la pression avec trop de violence, et avec pas assez de subtilité, car elle vit Charles tressaillir de surprise.

Sans prévenir, une force destructrice la balaya de l'esprit envahi, et elle fut éjectée sans aucun ménagement, deux yeux tranchants braqués sur elle avec suspicion, et avec effarement.

Frustrée par ce nouvel échec, elle tenta l'esprit d'Erik, mais elle se heurta aux mêmes barrières précédentes, avec la signature de Charles.

Elle lança un regard hostile vers son adversaire, qui y répondit en levant gracieusement un sourcil, une étincelle de défi s'embrasant dans ses yeux glaciaux.

Les lèvres rouges du télépathe se recourbèrent légèrement en un rictus mi-satisfait, mi-méprisant, quand elle sourit d'un air faussement assuré, pour garder contenance.

 _Bien tenté, Emma._ La voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir de Charles résonna fortement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle s'y était attendue, alors elle ne répondit pas, adoptant une attitude détendue.

Elle avait perdu le premier round, et elle le savait pertinemment.

Charles tenta de percer l'esprit de Shaw, mais il en fut proprement incapable. Il sentait une force inconnue et invincible qui le maintenait fermement à l'extérieur, comme un mur invisible opaque.

Il ne reconnut pas la signature d'Emma, alors il sut avec certitude que cette protection ne provenait pas d'elle. Troublé, il abandonna sa lutte, de nombreuses questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête confuse.

Mais surtout, il était malheureusement incapable de maintenir l'illusion du costume d'Erik sur lui, mais Shaw fit pourtant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué la tenue miteuse, ce qui était étrange.

Comme s'il était au courant que Charles créait une illusion sur les autres, et qu'il était le seul à lui résister – pour une raison inconnue – mais qui gardait cette information sous silence.

« Votre visage ne me dit rien... Je ne vous ai jamais croisé, en Première Classe, Monsieur... ? » Dit simplement Sébastien, en dévisageant Erik avec insistance, comme pour détecter la moindre trace de mensonge.

Erik, était tellement tendu que les muscles de ses épaules pulsaient, et il bouillait littéralement de rage à l'intérieur.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une simple voix puisse raviver les pénibles souvenirs qu'il avait consciencieusement enfouis au plus profond de son être, pour qu'ils ne remontent jamais à la surface.

 _Pile, je vous tue. Face, je vous laisse la vie sauve._ Cette phrase bourdonna à ses oreilles, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, et porter son attention sur son plus vieil ennemi avec un air naturel ancré sur son visage.

« Vous vous rappelez de chaque personne que vous croisez ? » Siffla-t-il froidement, en ignorant la question absente dans la voix de Shaw.

Il fut faire un effort olympien pour que sa voix ne soit pas trop cinglante.

« J'ai une bonne mémoire. » Riposta-t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Ce qui est un avantage précieux... On n'est jamais trop prudent, de nos jours. » Susurra Erik d'un ton léger, mais qui révélait une menace claire et précise, pour lui-même.

« D'où venez-vous ? » La question avait été bien trop sèche pour qu'elle soit innocente.

« La politesse suggérerait de demander le nom et le prénom d'une personne inconnue, n'est-ce-pas? » Railla doucement Erik, en prenant une petite bouchée de son sandwich pour paraître nonchalant.

Vu de l'extérieur, il était parfaitement calme et détendue, mais un véritable ouragan de haine chamboulait ses pensées.

« Où sont passés mes bonnes manières ? Sébastien Shaw, et vous êtes... ? »

« Erik Eisenhardt » Un véritable coup de génie de sa part que d'avoir inventé cette fausse identité pendant sa traque...

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« Russie. » Cracha Erik en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Il avait appris que le meilleur mensonge était la vérité déguisée.

« J'y suis allé en visite, il y a quelques années. Beau pays... Mais bien trop _mouvementé_ à mon goût. Quel est votre profession ? »

Cette avalanche de question commençait à franchement l'irrite au plus haut point.

Il réussissait à contenir sa haine ravageuse dû à des années d'entraînement pour refouler ses émotions afin de garder un visage neutre, mais il ne la musellerait pas indéfiniment, surtout s'il continuait de le harceler de questions, concernant sa vie privée.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? » Siffla-t-il avec bien trop d'animosité dans sa voix grave.

« Je suis juste un homme curieux. » Répondit calmement Shaw.

Les deux hommes se battaient du regard, sous les yeux neutres d'Emma, et ceux intrigués de Charles, qui assistaient à l'échange sans broncher.

« La curiosité est un défaut, à la longue, Monsieur Shaw. Mais puisque vous insistez, je suis possesseur d'une mine. »

Avant que Shaw puisse demander laquelle, ou une autre information, Erik enchaîna avec une dose d'humour feinte, mais qui paraissait vraie aux oreilles des autres : « Vous allez me demander la valeur de mon compte en banque ? »

Erik se glissait habilement dans la peau d'un riche, en utilisant tous les conseils de Charles sur la bonne conduite à adopter, pour ne pas se faire démasqué par son attitude bien trop familière, selon ces derniers.

Pourtant, il n'était pas détendu pour autant. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le coin de la table, à s'en blanchir les phalanges, et il devait faire un effort conscient pour modérer sa respiration sifflante de fureur.

« Vous avez de la famille, sur le Titanic ? »

Le mot 'famille' fit violemment tiquer Erik, qui fut proprement incapable de répondre.

Au même moment, Charles reçut une vague emplie de haine et de fureur avec une telle force qu'il faillit chanceler de sa chaise, mais il se rattrapa discrètement, in-extremis.

Être percuté par une telle dose de haine était rare, et le fait que ses barrières étaient toujours en place, et qui lui assuraient, en théorie, de ne plus recevoir les émotions des autres, renforça le fait que cette projection émotionnelle accidentelle était puissante, si bien qu'elle avait passé outre ses protections mentales.

Ce ne fut pas bien dur de trouver la source de cette fureur.

En effet, Charles reconnut les signes dans la posture crispée d'Erik, qui suggéraient que ce dernier aimerait être partout dans ce monde, sauf à cet endroit précis, alors il décida d'intervenir.

« Non, aucune, Annonça fermement Charles, en plantant sans ciller ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Shaw, C'est pour cette raison qu'Erik doit nous quitter. Il doit rédiger des courriers pour ses proches, sans plus tarder, au salon de lecture et de correspondance. »

« Ne peut-il pas rester quelques instants de plus ? » Demanda innocemment Shaw, en feignant de croire au mensonge de Charles, mais ce dernier ne fut pas dupe.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils se mentaient à la figure, et qu'ils faisaient semblants d'y croire. Le télépathe ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi Shaw jouait un rôle, en prétextant croire qu'Erik était en Première Classe.

« Non, j'en est bien peur. La boite aux lettres a des horaires strictes de dépôt. » Répondit simplement Charles, en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse.

Quand il reçut de plein fouée le soulagement brutal qui provenait d'Erik, Charles sut qu'il avait eu raison d'intervenir.

Il résista à la tentation de lire l'esprit d'Erik pour satisfaire sa curiosité sur la raison de cette haine dévastatrice.

Erik accepta la porte de sortie que lui présentait Charles, et, en marmonnant quelques formules de politesse, il se précipita vers la sortie comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais il fit un effort pour ralentir sa foulée précipitée.

 _Merci, Charles._ Projeta-t-il vers l'esprit du télépathe avec une gratitude immense, sans savoir si ce dernier le recevrait ou non.

 _Je suis l'altruiste de l'histoire, Erik._ La voix amusée de celui-ci retentit dans son crane, mais cette fois-ci, Erik n'en fut pas effrayé. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire du télépathe à travers sa voix chaleureuse, et il s'était habitué à cette présence familière dans son esprit.

C'est pour cela qu'il sut que Charles n'avait pas lu ses pensées, parce que, si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait _senti_. Alors, il en était doublement reconnaissant.

Quand Erik partit, Shaw ne tarda pas à faire de même, prétextant un rendez-vous avec son valet personnel pour discuter de sa suite de luxe, laissant ainsi Emma et Charles en tête à tête.

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que fouiller dans l'esprit de vos interlocuteurs sans leur accord est malpoli ? » Cingla Charles avec une nonchalance feinte, à la seconde où Shaw déserta la table.

« J'ai un pouvoir, je l'utilise, télépathe, Riposta-t-elle froidement, sans aucun remord, J'admets que je suis impressionnée. Vous avez _presque_ gagné mon respect. »

Même si ces paroles étaient flatteuses, sa voix féminine restait aussi froide et tranchante que de la glace. Elle aurait pu utiliser le même ton pour cracher une insulte atroce.

« Je suis censé en être honoré ? » Rétorqua calmement Charles en souriant d'un amusement amer, tout en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Le duel hostile était lancé. Un combat acharné, non-agressif _physiquement_ , mais chaque mot claquait sèchement l'air comme un fouet, et avait pour but de dominer ceux de l'autre.

« Libre à vous de penser comme bon vous semble... Dit-elle en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, Je vous fais _peur_ , n'est-ce-pas? »

« Je ne peux pas prétendre que vous ne me _dégoûtez_ pas... Qu'ai-je accompli pour mériter votre _respect_?» Il cracha le dernier mot avec un mépris palpable, mais Emma ne s'en offusqua pas.

A vrai dire, Charles se demandait si cette femme s'offusquait de quoi que ce soit, ou si elle était entièrement faite de glace, inatteignable.

Elle était dotée d'une beauté aussi suprême que malsaine, qui reflétait parfaitement sa personnalité nocive. Une beauté glaciale qui donnait l'impression que l'on s'empoisonnerait lentement si on y touchait.

« Vos barrières n'ont aucune brèche. » Révéla-t-elle dans un souffle, impressionnée malgré elle.

Charles accepta le compliment dans un battement de cil, sans aucune fausse modestie. Il avait conscience de sa puissance, alors il était inutile de prétendre le contraire.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant, concernant les vôtres... Attaqua-t-il avec une ironie si intense qu'Emma grimaça légèrement, J'ai capté de nombreuses _failles_... »

« Vous avez lu mon esprit ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans parvenir à masquer sa surprise.

« Cela vous étonne ? Je vous rends simplement la pareille. »

« Qu'avez vous vu, dans mon _bel_ esprit? » Sa voix était restée calme et neutre, mais son visage impassible révélait quelques failles qui trahissaient son angoisse, à commencer par le bref pincement de lèvre nerveux.

Son esprit n'était pas _beau_ , parce qu'il n'était pas émotif.

La beauté d'un esprit résignait dans les émotions ressenties qui coexistaient entre elles, et non dans le vide total de sentiment.

Il avait l'impression de converser avec un cadavre, car il ne captait rien en elle, comme si elle était morte à l'intérieur.

« Rien de bien croustillant, mis à part le fait que vous êtes une _charmante_ télépathe qui abuse de son don. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en voir plus. »

C'était un incroyable mensonge, mais qui s'écoula de ses lèvres avec une telle fluidité qu'Emma le crut immédiatement.

Charles avait vu bien plus, mais il avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais abaisser toutes ses cartes d'un seul coup. Il fallait toujours s'assurer un coup d'avance sur son adversaire, et garder ses atouts restants, confidentiels.

« C'est _malpoli_... Railla-t-elle avec une moquerie acide dans son ton, J'espère que cet écart de conduite ne vous hantera pas jusqu'à la fin de votre vie... Je n'imaginais pas le _noble_ Charles sans scrupule. »

A vrai dire, elle était sincèrement surprise qu'il ose lire son esprit, sans aucun état d'âme.

Quand elle avait possédé son esprit, elle avait été capable de percevoir certaines brides d'une seule caractéristique proéminente : la bonté.

Elle comprit que Charles distribuait sa gentillesse sans limite à ses êtres chers, mais pas à ceux qui le provoquaient. Il valait mieux être son ami, plutôt que son ennemi.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle et Shaw étaient venus à sa rencontre, dans ce Café-Véranda.

Ils voulaient savoir si Charles serait un atout pour leur cause commune, ou un obstacle. Malheureusement, la deuxième possibilité était la plus probable, alors ils devraient rester sur leurs gardes.

Sous ses airs fragiles et naïfs, Charles était un adversaire redoutable qui leur donnerait du fil à retordre, s'il le souhaitait réellement.

« J'ai un pouvoir. Je l'utilise, Répéta sèchement Charles, Spécialement sur les personnes qui n'hésitent pas à attaquer mon esprit, et celui de mon ami. »

« _Féroce_ quand il le faut, alors ? » Railla-t-elle, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« Féroce quand il faut que je protège les autres de personnes telles que vous. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents qui grinçaient de colère.

« Hypocrite ! Vos barrières ne sont pas en place pour protéger votre esprit. Elles sont présentes pour _affaiblir_ votre télépathie. Parce que vous avez _peur_. C'est mignon... Pathétique, certes, mais mignon. J'en ai la larme à l'œil. »

« Je ne crains pas ma capacité. » Révéla froidement Charles, en plissant ses yeux en guise d'avertissement.

« Non... Admit-t-elle, le dégoût se gravant progressivement sur ses traits délicats, Vous craignez la _tentation_ qu'elle vous offre. Tant d'esprits à pouvoir contrôler comme bon vous semble... Cette sensation de désirer le _pouvoir_... Ne prétendez pas ne pas l'avoir connue. On a tous une part sombre. Même vous, le gentil et niais télépathe voué à une cause chevaleresque, si _noble_ que vous n'utilisez pas votre don à des fins néfastes... »

« Comme vous ? » L'interrompit Charles avec un sourire froid, mais elle fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué sa remarque, et elle poursuivit naturellement :

« Mais surtout, vous craignez le regard des autres. Ne vous leurrez pas, mon chou... Nous avons le don le plus terrifiant, Charles.. Tout le monde a _peur_ de nous. Même votre tendre sœur, et votre _ami_. »

 _Je vous crois._ Ces mots prononcés par Erik quand Charles lui avait révélé sa télépathie et les limites qu'il avait bâti sur cette dernière, lui revient en mémoire, et ils diffusèrent une agréable chaleur dans tout son être.

Pourtant, il ne se leurrait pas :Emma avait raison, évidemment. Qui n'aurait pas peur, en compagnie d'un homme qui pouvait faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, selon ses désirs ?

Charles avait hérité du don le plus terrifiant, mais aussi le plus corrompant. La tentation était toujours présente, dans les recoins de son esprit, et il ne serait jamais à l'abri de devenir une personne abjecte et dangereuse, comme Emma.

Après tout, Charles n'était pas la perfection absolue. Il avait lui aussi, ses propres démons, ses propres parts d'ombre.

« Dans votre cas, vous ne craignez rien ni personne, et c'est un tord. La peur peut être utile. C'est un conseil. » Le sourire tranchant qu'il lui adressa fit comprendre à Emma que le vrai message dissimulé était qu'elle devrait _le_ craindre, personnellement.

« Les hommes qui ont peur de leur ombre me m'effraient pas. Libérez votre télépathie et laissez la respirer, mon chou ! Si vous en avez le courage, bien entendu... »

Cette leçon de moral agaça tellement Charles qu'il se leva brusquement en faisant grincer son fauteuil sur le sol, dominant son adversaire par la hauteur, mais cette dernière leva simplement un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

« J'aurai pu détruire vos défenses si je l'avais voulu, Emma, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je ne souhaite pas en arriver à de telles extrémités. J'ai été guidé par des principes toute ma vie, que j'ai suivi à la lettre. »

Il fit une courte pause, et il se retint de frapper le visage d'Emma pour effacer l'air condescendant de cette dernière à ces mots, puis il poursuivit d'une voix mortellement calme, mais qui suffit à provoquer quelques frissons sur l'épiderme de son interlocutrice :

« Mais si vous osez entrer dans mon esprit, ou celui d'Erik, une nouvelle fois, j'oublierai tous mes principes. Je me _libérerais_ , comme vous le souhaitez si chèrement. Je détruirais vos défenses pathétiquement faibles, et je _massacrerais_ votre esprit, jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez comme un pauvre légume sans raisonnement, incapable d'aligner deux mots sans baver. »

« Le caniche sort ses griffes... Railla-t-elle, en tentant de paraître non-intimidée, Des menaces, maintenant ? _Craquant_... Vous ne le feriez pas. »

« Non ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Charles, le visage aussi lisse que celui d'Emma.

Ils avaient tous les deux la capacité de gommer toute trace d'humanité sur leur visage, le rendant ainsi tellement froid qu'il en devenait illisible.

« Vous êtes trop bon. Vous n'en aurez pas les _tripes_. » Affirma-t-elle, mais pas avec autant de foi qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

« Nous avons _tous_ une part sombre, Emma. »

Cette-fois-ci, ces paroles glaciales la rendirent muette, et elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard.

Charles prit son silence craintif comme une acceptation, parce qu'il sourit avec une élégance effrayante, conscient qu'il avait rempoté une bataille, mais pas la guerre :

« Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour sur le Titanic. » Annonça-t-il avec une courtoisie aussi sincère que terrifiante, avant de tourner les talons sans attendre de riposte.


	7. Incertitudes

Chapitre VII : Incertitudes.

 **Titanic, 11 Avril 1912, 0h58. ( Présent)**

Dans un grognement de frustration, Erik s'enfonça la tête dans son oreiller jusqu'aux oreilles, dans l'espoir naïf d'échapper aux ronflements peu discrets de Scott qui résonnaient dans la cabine silencieuse depuis plus d'une heure.

Pourtant, le russe n'était pas assez dupe pour croire que c'était _seulement_ ces derniers qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Avait-il été démasqué ? Shaw savait-il qu'il était le fils d'Anastasia Lehnsherr ?

La conversation partagée avec Shaw hier après-midi défilait à l'infini dans son esprit torturé, et il fouillait dans sa mémoire, analysant tous les infimes détails des mouvements ou des dires de son ennemi, pour y détecter une quelconque faille.

Pourtant, il stagnait, car son jugement était faussé par la fatigue et une angoisse permanente qui lui serrait l'estomac, alors il n'arrivait pas à en tirer une conclusion.

Cette rencontre l'avait déstabilisé, parce que les questions de Shaw avaient été posées avec bien trop d'insistance pour qu'il n'y ai rien de suspect là dessus, mais il ne savait toujours pas si sa peur était fondée, ou si son esprit paranoïaque lui jouait simplement des tours.

Perdu dans son songes contradictoires, Erik était persuadé, pendant un temps, que Shaw avait compris sa réelle identité et le véritable but de sa présence sur le Titanic, mais l'instant d'après, il se résonnait en affirmant avec la force du désespoir que son ennemi n'avait _aucun_ moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Néanmoins, il était toujours autant perdu, même en retournant le problème dans tous les sens, pour le voir sous différents angles.

Il ne savait plus que faire pour s'assurer que sa vengeance soit victorieuse. S'infiltrer dans les quartiers des Premières Classes était clairement une mauvaise idée, alors il était à deux doigts de renoncer à traquer Shaw sur le paquebot.

Peut être devait-il seulement patienter à l'écart jusqu'à l'arrivée du Titanic, pour l'assassiner.

Peut être qu'espionner Shaw à bord était une forte perte de temps inutile, et à haut risque, qui plus est.

Que faire ? Rester discret, ou continuer son espionnage ?

Une seule certitude se démarquait de son lot de questions : il s'était fermement promis qu'il éviterait Charles.

Certes, il était toujours extrêmement curieux à propos de celui-ci, et de ses connaissances sur les autres surdoués existants, mais le télépathe était une distraction bien trop dangereuse pour être négligée.

En effet, Erik ne s'était _jamais_ permis une seule seconde de perdre de vue sa vengeance, mais pourtant, la simple présence du télépathe l'avait détourné de son objectif avec une facilité déconcertante, et il ne savait pas s'il blâmait Charles, ou lui-même pour ce relâchement inexcusable.

Cependant, il admettait – à contrecœur – qu'il avait _apprécié_ le fait de ne plus penser à Shaw pendant quelques temps, car c'était une expérience totalement nouvelle pour lui : Le visage du meurtrier de sa mère avait flotté devant ses yeux sans répit, pendant 9 années, alors être débarrassé de cette vision pendant un bref instant était une véritable _délivrance_ , comme s'il avait été purifié.

Malheureusement, le télépathe avait sûrement capté sa haine envers Shaw, et cette fureur titillerait sans aucun doute sa curiosité. Qui dit curiosité, dit quête d'indice.

Alors, Charles fouillerait, et chercherait à comprendre le secret qu'Erik voulait à tout prix qu'il reste confidentiel.

Conclusion inévitable : Lehnsherr ne le verrait plus, et tant pis pour les deux autres parties d'échec qu'il était censé jouer, en sa compagnie...

Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, cette conclusion le _dérangeait,_ et il tentait d'ignorer le petit pincement au cœur qui se manifestait, se consolant en sachant que cette décision était la plus sage à prendre, mais au plus il y réfléchissait, au plus les arguments en la faveur de s'éloigner de Charles sonnaient faux, et le convainquaient de moins en moins.

« Bordel, l'envie d'étouffer Scott avec son oreiller me _démange_... » Le grognement chuchoté d'Alex le tira de ses pensées, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que l'adolescent s'adressait à lui.

« Et finir en prison ? » Répondit sombrement Erik, en remuant dans ses couvertures blanches pour se redresser en position assise.

Il retrouva Alex dans son champ de vision, car ce dernier avait lui aussi choisi le lit du dessus, alors les deux hommes s'observaient mutuellement, en silence, face à face.

Même dans l'obscurité, ils voyaient tous les deux leurs larges cernes sombres qui mangeaient leurs visages respectifs.

« On n'a qu'à prétendre qu'il s'est étouffé avec sa bave... » Ironisa l'adolescent d'un ton diablement neutre, mais un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres, contrastant ainsi avec sa voix sérieuse.

Un sourire joua faiblement sur les lèvres d'Erik, mais un sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand l'un des ronflements de Scott fut plus fort que les précédents, faisant tressaillir son frère d'agacement.

« L'idée est plus que _tentante_... » Railla Lehnsherr, en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage pour secouer son cerveau endolori par l'épuisement.

« Je ne vous dérange pas trop, vous deux ? Si vous voulez planifier le meurtre de mon fils, faites-le dehors. » La voix mi-contrariée, mi-mutine de Katherine les firent tout deux légèrement sursauter, mais ils ne furent pas surpris de la voir réveillée.

Qui pourrait dormir sous un boucan pareil, après tout ?

« M'man, tu nous donnes un coup de main pour l'assassinat avec l'oreiller, ou on se met en cercle autour d'une bougie, en discutant de licornes à la belle étoile ? » Marmonna froidement Alex, clairement de mauvaise humeur, et il enfouit ses deux mains avec tellement de brutalité dans ses longs cheveux blonds pour les tirer en arrière qu'il s'en arracha sûrement quelques uns.

« Tu as toujours cruellement manqué d'imagination, _Alexander_. » Rit Katherine avec affection.

« Vous proposez quoi ? » Demanda Erik avec scepticisme, avant qu'Alex puisse avoir l'occasion de le faire.

Pour toute réponse, Katherine sourit de toutes ses dents avec espièglerie.

Erik déduisit qu'elle cherchait quelque chose, parce qu'il l'entendait tâter à l'aveugle le sol avec ses doigts, et fouiller bruyamment ses affaires, avec quelques soupirs las.

« Regardez, et admirez, les garçons ! » S'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant, avant de jeter de toutes ses forces un objet mystérieux qui atterrit avec précision sur le lit de Scott dans un bruit sourd.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut dans un petit cri terrifié, tandis qu'Alex explosait de rire.

« Tu m'a... Tu m'as balancé ta _chaussure_! » S'indigna sèchement Scott, qui avait une voix plutôt bien assurée pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire tirer de son sommeil profond avec une telle brusquerie.

« Mais t'es malade ! Poursuivit-t-il, en balançant la chaussure au loin avec une répulsion évidente, Elle est pointue ! T'aurais pu me crever l'œil ! »

« Toujours en train de _dramatiser_..., Commenta Alex en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en feignant la mélancolie, Scott a toujours été plein de rancœur. Imagines les repas de Noël, Erik... »

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel, sans cesser de sourire, tandis qu'Erik secouait la tête à la négative, mais qui était vaguement amusé, malgré lui.

« Non, je préfère ne pas imaginer pour ma propre santé mentale... » Souffla-t-il doucement avec un sourire narquois, en se rallongent, et en passant ses deux mains derrière sa nuque pour rendre sa position plus confortable.

« Je vis dans une famille de _psychopathes_. » Bougonna Scott, en se mettant théâtralement la tête dans ses mains, mais ses yeux sombres pétillaient d'amusement, montrant ainsi qu'il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur.

« Mais les psychopathes ne ronflent pas, _eux_! » Riposta Alex, en pointant son frère d'un doigt accusateur, mais son sourire mutin ne se fanait pas.

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne ronfle pas, je _respire_! » Corrigea froidement Scott, en fusillant son frère du regard, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Alors, dors en apnée. » Riposta Erik d'une voix glaciale, et il fit mine d'ignorer le regard venimeux que lui lança brièvement le brun sous sa raillerie, et les éclats de rire rafraîchissants et simultanés d'Alex et de Katherine.

« Scott s'y connaît en _apnée,_ vu qu'il s'étouffe tellement de fois avec des miettes de pain... » Railla Katherine, en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

« Comment sont les Culs-Serrés en Première Classe, Erik ? »

Le changement de sujet fut si inattendu qu'Erik observa Alex plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à une riposte cinglante, Katherine intervint fermement, d'une voix autoritaire qui traduisait un ordre sec :

« Arrêtes de les appeler comme ça, Alexander ! Ils sont des êtres humains comme nous ! »

« Des êtres humains qui ont de _l'argent_... Crois-moi, m'man, ça fait toute la différence... » Rétorqua Scott, qui, sans surprise, soutenait loyalement son frère.

Même s'il y avait moins de dégoût dans sa voix que dans celle de son jumeau, le brun partageait la même conviction et la même animosité envers les riches, même s'il la manifestait de manière plus subtile.

Erik aurait lui aussi partagé leur opinion péjorative sur les fortunés, s'il n'avait pas rencontré Charles Xavier, un peu plus tôt. La voix douce de ce dernier résonna soudainement dans son crane, comme un rappel cuisant qui semblait le narguer : _Je n'ai pas le droit de mépriser votre pauvreté, mais vous n'avez aucun droit de mépriser ma richesse non plus._

Le pire était que le télépathe avait raison.

Certes, les différences entre les classes sociales étaient injustes. Les pauvres dormaient dans la poussière et peinaient pour acquérir une pièce pour acheter leur pain quotidien, alors personne ne pouvait réellement les blâmer quand ils voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'or en abondance chez les autres.

Cependant, c'était tellement _facile_ de condamner les riches de tous les maux de la terre entière, de les mépriser pour leur fortune.

C'était tellement simpliste de cataloguer les fortunés dans la catégorie des méchants corrompus et sans scrupules, et les pauvres comme étant les gentils martyrisés.

La réalité était bien plus complexe, et beaucoup moins imagée.

« Leurs sandwichs aux concombres sont divins. » Répondit vaguement Erik, qui n'avait pas la foi de défendre les Premières Classes. Les jumeaux étaient bien trop entêtés pour changer d'avis.

«Et tu nous as ramené des sandwichs ? » Demanda calmement Scott, faisant référence au payement qu'Erik leur devait, pour leur information à propos des grillages.

Un sourire entendu effleura les lèvres d'Erik, tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour atteindre son sac, où leur _récompense_ reposait sagement à l'intérieur.

« Tenez. »

A ses mots il jeta sans aucune délicatesse l'objet sur le lit de Scott, qui marmonna entre ses dents serrés que « C'était décidément une habitude de lui lancer des trucs à la figure. » mais ses protestations furent avalés par le rire d'Alex, qui avait reconnu le payement :

« Sérieusement, Erik... Un _plateau_? Tu nous détestes à ce point ? »

« Un plateau avec des filaments d'or dessus... » Corrigea tranquillement Erik, fier de lui-même.

Il n'avait pas eu l'envie de voler un bijou à un passager, alors il avait décidé de ramasser un plateau à l'abandon sur une petite table.

« _Super_ , Ronchonna Scott d'une voix sèche qui laissait sous-entendre tout le contraire, On a vraiment une tête à se trimbaler avec un _plateau_ dans la rue ? »

« Dixit celui qui s'étouffe avec des miettes de pain... » Commenta sarcastiquement Erik, en ayant bien conscience qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport, mais quand les membres de la famille Summers éclatèrent simultanément de rire, le russe fut surpris de constater qu'il les imita naturellement.

~~

« Ou étiez-vous, Charles ? »

La voix précipitée de Raven l'agressa littéralement quand le télépathe posa son pied à l'intérieur de sa suite, mais il attendit intentionnellement de fermer lentement la porte derrière lui, pour répondre, aimant toujours autant la faire languir.

« Bonsoir, chère sœur. Comment s'est passé votre premier après-midi à bord ? » Railla-t-il.

Il se posa tranquillement sur l'un des canapés bordeaux de sa suite lumineuse, et attendit le retour de Raven, qui était enfermée dans la salle de bain.

« je vous retourne la question... » Riposta-t-elle, tandis qu'elle le rejoignait précipitamment, en essorant avec ses deux mains ses longs cheveux blonds trempés qui dégoulinaient.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé les _serviettes_? » Ronchonna-t-il en désignant avec désapprobation l'énorme tache circulaire qui s'élargissait progressivement sur le tapis trempé sur lequel Raven était plantée.

« Ne détournez pas la conversation ! Racontez moi dont ! Cela doit être _passionnant_ vu que vous êtes resté toute l'après-midi avec le Criminel-De-Troisième-Classe-Qui-N'est-Pas-Un-Criminel...»

« _Erik_ est parti à 15 heures. »

Cette révélation délivrée d'un ton assez sec ne parvint pas à distiller l'excitation évidente de Raven, qui leva un sourcil incrédule, sans s'arrêter de sourire pour autant.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps, alors ? »

Quand il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse, elle continua en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour vérifier ses dires : « Le couvre feu est imposé à 23h, et vous rentrez seulement à 0h59... »

« La personne en face de moi m'a révélé que les règles sont faites pour être transgressées. » Marmonna-t-il en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, mais il savait qu'elle attendait une réponse et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'en aurait pas révélé une, alors il poursuivit dans un soupir las :

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. » Avoua-t-il sombrement, mais avec franchise.

En réalité, il avait _voulu_ réfléchir et faire un point sur la situation, mais il avait tellement été hanté par des incertitudes qu'il avait vagabondé sur les différents ponts tel un mort vivant après avoir quitté Emma Frost au Café-Véranda.

Il avait tellement marché que ses pieds brûlaient et il ne serait pas surpris s'ils étaient parcheminés d'ampoules.

« Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ? » Pressa-t-elle fortement, en balayant son intervention d'un geste désintéressé de la main.

« Pas aussi _paisiblement_ que je l'aurais espéré. » Cingla-t-il assez froidement, et devant sa perturbation évidente, l'air enjoué et taquin du visage de Raven s'envola et tomba comme une pierre, laissant ainsi place à une inquiétude franche, et un léger froncement de sourcil, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de lui, ses yeux bleus gravement braqués sur lui.

« Comment ça pas aussi...? » Commença-t-elle à demander, mais elle fut coupée sans ménagement par la voix dure de son frère :

« Avez-vous _peur_ de moi ? De ma... télépathie ?»

Elle cilla plusieurs fois pour apaiser le choc qu'elle reçut devant cette question assez inattendue, et elle s'efforça de refermer sa bouche qui était grande ouverte d'une manière pas tellement élégante sous la surprise, mais quand elle répondit, ce fut sans aucune pause ou hésitation :

« Non. » Révéla-t-elle avec franchise, mais elle n'osa pas lui demander plus d'explication sur ce changement brusque de sujet, le laissant développer ses craintes lui-même.

« Vous devriez, Dit-il avec fatalité, sans rencontrer son regard, Parce que nous sommes deux, maintenant. »

Devant l'incrédulité totale qui s'inscrivit sur son visage, Charles soupira lourdement, mais il accepta de donner quelques précisions : « Il y a un autre télépathe à bord. Emma Frost. »

Cette révélation provoqua un silence oppressant pendant quelques secondes, seulement rompu par le TIC-TAC incessant de l'horloge brillante posée sur la commode, avant que Raven trouve le courage de réagir et de prononcer une réponse cohérente :

« Et son mari, Sébastien Shaw, aussi ? »

L'étincelle de crainte qui s'embrasa dans les yeux bleus de son frère lui fit comprendre avec horreur qu'elle n'était malheureusement pas au bout de ses surprises :

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Avant qu'elle puisse lui demander s'il avait lu son esprit, il enchaîna fermement : « Je n'ai pas _réussi_ à lire ses pensées. C'était étrange, Raven... Je n'ai _jamais_ ressenti cela. J'étais _bloqué_ à l'extérieur, incapable d'entrer. Comme si je me heurtais à un mur. »

Cet homme intriguait sincèrement Charles, mais au plus il y pensait, au plus un mauvais pressentiment lui dévorait les entrailles.

Il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait une pièce fondamentale du puzzle, l'empêchant ainsi de percevoir le schéma global.

Il était presque entièrement sûr que Shaw était un surdoué, lui aussi, mais cette certitude était balayée par trop d'incompréhension qui rendait cette situation, bien trop floue.

Il avait l'impression de traverser à l'aveugle un couloir dans le noir, sans aucune lumière pour éclairer son chemin, l'obligeant ainsi à prier pour ne pas rencontrer d'obstacles mortels pendant sa marche.

Comment Shaw faisait-il pour bloquer sa télépathe ? Était-ce son don ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fait _semblant_ de croire qu'Erik était réellement en Première Classe ?

Pourquoi Erik était-il tellement _haineux_ envers le fortuné ? Se connaissaient-ils ? Avaient-ils un passé commun sombre ?

En une journée, Shaw avait fait en sorte de le croiser deux fois. Dans quel but ? Que lui voulait-il ? S'intéressait-il à lui pour sa télépathie ? Depuis combien de temps le savait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Trop de questions. Pas assez d'information.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, Charles, L'apaisa-t-elle avec une sagesse surprenante venant d'elle, Avez-vous révélé à Erik votre capacité ? »

Charles hocha la tête, et Raven poursuivit, sans demander plus de détails :

« Quelle est la sienne ? »

« Il contrôle les métaux. » Répondit-t-il rapidement, d'une voix bien trop fade.

« Pratique, quand on perd ses clés... Murmura Raven dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, mais elle n'arracha même pas un pauvre sourire de la part de Charles, mais elle n'abandonna pas, malgré cet échec, Allez-vous le revoir ? »

Cette question fit tiquer Charles, parce qu'il ne savait même pas si Erik allait accepter de le revoir, pour leur seconde partie d'échec.

Cette rage qui émanait de lui était trop ancienne, et trop entretenue par le temps pour être innocente. Il ne serait pas étonné si Erik allait devenir distant, mais il n'en savait toujours pas la raison, et Raven le comprit.

En réalité, il était totalement ignorant. Il ne savait _rien._

Absolument _rien._

Et cette constatation l'effrayait davantage.

Raven détestait voir Charles aussi _désespéré_.

Lui qui était le plus optimiste de tous.

Lui qui voyait toujours un faible rayon de soleil, même quand la couche de nuages était noire et épaisse, presque apocalyptique.

Lui qui remontait un moral au plus bas avec sa simple présence et son sourire dégoulinant de gentillesse.

Pour une fois, Charles refléta réellement son jeune age. Son frère était quelqu'un de sage et de brillant, et Raven mettrait sa propre vie entre ses mains sans hésitation, mais il restait toujours un jeune homme avec des faiblesses et des moments de doute.

Bien décidée à faire apparaître ce sourire 'Charlien' sur le visage de son frère, elle déclara d'un ton doux :

« Heureusement que vous avez une sœur à votre disposition... »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement en fronçant les sourcils, mais il n'osa pas affronter son regard perçant, gardant ainsi ses yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes comme si elles étaient soudainement fascinantes.

« Parce qu'une sœur _sert_. » Révéla-t-elle mystérieusement, un sourire fendant son visage délicat.

« A quoi ? »

« A ça ! »

A ses mots, Raven prit avec un rapidité déconcertante le coussin posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et elle le lança brusquement vers Charles, qu'il reçut sans ménagement en pleine figure, sous les gloussements francs de la jeune femme.

« Rappelez-moi... A quel moment avez-vous _grandi_? » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, en enlevant avec agacement le coussin de sa tête, mais il souriait tout de même avec amusement, alors Raven avait réussi son défi.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, elle fut percutée par un autre coussin avec une telle force qu'elle faillit tomber du canapé, mais elle se rattrapa, tout en riant bruyamment et assez puérilement.

« Au même moment que vous, mon frère, Ria-t-elle tandis que Charles s'armait d'un autre oreiller de ses deux mains, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement, C'est à dire, jamais. »

~~

« ' _Vous finirez comme un pauvre légume sans raisonnement, incapable d'aligner deux mots sans baver' ? »_ Répéta Shaw d'une voix horriblement neutre, à la seconde où Emma termina le récit de sa conversation avec Charles.

« Mot pour mot. » Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête pour alimenter sa confirmation.

Elle avait plusieurs hypothèses en tête, concernant les possibles réactions de son mari.

Elle s'attendait, soit à une rage sourde, soit à une colère froide où il annoncerait sèchement qu'il la protégerait, et qu'il ferait chèrement payer à Charles son impudence, avec son ton doucereux aussi glacial que tranchant.

Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas attendue une seule seconde à la _véritable_ réaction de son mari qui se passa sous ses yeux, parce que Shaw éclata de rire.

Ce n'était pas un ricanement amer, froid, ou même malsain. C'était un rire qui traduisait un amusement sincère, comme si elle venait de lui narrer la meilleure plaisanterie de l'année.

« Brillant ! S'exclama-t-il, en riant à gorge déployée, Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même ! »

« Heureuse de voir que cette menace – qui m'est adressée, au passage – vous émeut à ce point... » Cingla-t-elle froidement, mais elle était tout de même un poil vexée, alors elle plissa ses yeux d'un air menaçant.

Shaw eut la décence d'arrêter de rire, mais un sourire amusé restait vissé sur son visage lisse.

« Vous savez très bien vous défendre, Emma, Riposta-t-il assez sèchement, Alors je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter... »

Puis, il trancha avec assurance : « Je suppose que Charles Xavier ne nous sera pas d'une grande aide pour notre _projet_... »

« Vous supposez merveilleusement bien, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là... » Railla-t-elle froidement, tandis qu'elle saisissait un verre généreusement rempli de champagne frais, pour en boire une gorgée.

Sachant que personne ne viendrait les déranger dans leur suite de luxe, elle se transforma en sa vraie forme.

Scintillant entièrement de diamants transparents, elle éclairait la pièce à elle seule, mais Shaw gardait tout de même la lumière allumée, car il adorait les reflets provoqués par la lumière jaune des lampes, qui brillaient sur la peau de sa femme.

Emma tourna la tête vers le hublot, et observa les vagues qui ondulaient élégamment au dehors pour avoir autre chose à fixer que le visage de pierre de son mari.

Ce spectacle était aussi beau que terrifiant. L'océan n'était pas déchaîné, il était à vrai dire aussi calme et lisse qu'un lac, mais il était noir comme de l'encre, si bien qu'il était difficile de le différencier du ciel assombri par la nuit tardive, si ne n'est les nombreuses étoiles brillantes qui le mouchetaient.

« Qu'allez vous faire de lui ? » Dit-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra neutre.

« S'il n'est pas avec nous, alors il est _contre_ nous. Je m'occuperais personnellement de lui. » Annonça-t-il fermement, sans lui jeter le moindre regard, comme si cette conversation n'était pas digne de son temps.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire, alors ? » Pressa-t-elle durement, son visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

Les yeux aciers de Shaw s'embrasèrent d'agacement sous la rudesse du ton, mais il ne releva pas le manque de respect, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire face à l'angoisse cachée de son interlocutrice.

Mais c'était une pensée ridicule, parce qu'Emma Frost n'avait jamais _peur_ , parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien. La seule chose à laquelle elle tenait était sa propre survie.

« Patience, Emma. Je souhaite tout d'abord vérifier un détail qui m'intrigue avant de passer à _l'action_... » Déclara-t-il vaguement, mais le petit sourire tranquille qui flottait sur ses lèvres fines prouvait qu'il était toujours autant confiant, et maître de lui-même.

« Ah... Vous voulez dire l'ami _mystérieux_ du télépathe... » Déduisit Emma, un sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres généreusement peintes en rouge vif.

Sa famille avait toujours désapprouvé qu'elle s'applique du maquillage, parce que, selon sa mère, Emma n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour perfectionner son visage naturellement sans défaut.

Et sa mère aurait continué à le lui dire, si elle était encore en vie...

« Je ne sais pas qui cet Erik Eisenhardt est, mais il _m'intrigue_... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Que ferait un passager de Troisième Classe en Première Classe, et pourquoi Xavier le couverait-il ? Un autre Homo Superior, peut être ? »

Il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à sa compagne, alors il n'attendait aucune hypothèse de sa part, mais Emma avait toujours aimé parler, de toute manière :

« Charles est suffisamment _niais_ pour se lier d'amitié avec un rat... » Commenta-t-elle d'un air pensif, mais fermement convaincu.

« Certes, admit-il en penchant sa tête sur le coté pour lui donner raison, Mais ce n'est pas tout... Erik... Il ne m'aime pas... »

« Ce ne serait pas le premier... » Railla sèchement Emma en levant un sourcil.

« Vous exagérez... Je peux faire une _liste_ des personnes qui me détestent sans déborder le papier, alors je n'ai pas tant d'ennemis que cela... » Répondit-t-il d'une voix neutre, sans se rendre compte qu'Emma s'était rapprochée de lui d'une démarche provocatrice, en ondulant du bassin avec fluidité.

Un sourire séducteur était plaqué sur ses lèvres charnues, tandis qu'elle effleurait avec sensualité le bras de son mari avec sa main.

« Faites plutôt une liste des personnes qui vous aiment... Ce sera plus _court_. » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille, mais son ton était tellement sensuel que Shaw comprit que cette suggestion n'était plus du tout d'actualité, selon elle.

« J'inscrirais le votre en premier... » Riposta-t-il, tout en parsemant le cou nu de son épouse de nombreux baisers électrisants, prenant plaisir à la voir frissonner. De plaisir, ou de dégoût, il ne le savait jamais.

Shaw avait toujours aimé la force d'esprit qui se dégageait d'Emma.

Elle avait toujours une posture provocatrice, et elle assumait son coté féminin avec fermeté.

Elle était la seule à s'habiller sans cacher chaque parcelle de son corps comme l'époque l'exigeait avec les femmes.

Les bras nues, dotée d'un décolleté plongeant, toutes ses robes étaient faites dans le but d'épouser parfaitement ses courbes généreuses, sans les dissimuler.

Un jour, un homme l'avait abordé dans la rue pendant que le couple se baladait, en lui beuglant qu'elle devrait avoir honte de se vêtir de la sorte, et elle avait simplement répliqué, sans même le regarder ou lui donner de l'importance : « Si vous n'aimez pas, regardez pas. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Shaw avait su qu'elle était différente, et digne d'être sa femme. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais de la _possession_. Une présence indispensable à ses cotés, pour son _projet,_ et une présence assez séduisante, qui plus est. Rien de plus.

Et il savait que c'était pareil, du coté d'Emma.

« Laissons cette _liste_ à demain, veux-tu ? » Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle enlevait avec une lenteur excessive le haut de sa robe blanche, pour dévoiler ses seins ronds.

Le tutoiement soudain promettait une longue nuit de sexe effrénée, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son mari, qui la dévorait du regard comme un affamé contemplerait du pain.

Pourtant, il grimaça de colère quand il sentit la main fouilleuse d'Emma se glisser avec fourberie dans la poche de son veston, pour tenter d'y retirer _l'objet_ qui ne quittait jamais cette poche, même pendant la nuit.

« Non, Refusa-t-il d'une voix catégorique qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion, Il reste là ! »

« Je veux sentir ton esprit... » Protesta-t-elle faiblement en faisant la moue, comme une enfant capricieuse, mais Shaw mit fin à ses plaintes quand il effleura les lèvres d'Emma avec les siennes, et ce contact fut comme une décharge électrique, parce qu'elle franchit la maigre distance qui séparait les deux amants, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec sauvagerie, sa langue caressant celle de son mari, entièrement possédée.

Après, il n'y avait plus moyen de réfléchir.

~~

« C'est bon ! Tu as gagné, Raven ! » Abandonna Charles en levant sa main devant lui, paume vers l'avant en signe de capitulation.

Il s'affala lourdement sur le canapé, le front dégoulinant de sueurs, épuisé par cette bataille de polochons.

Raven, quant à elle, avait assez d'énergie pour continuer le combat pendant une bonne heure de plus, mais elle accepta la trêve avec compassion, sachant que son frère ne bénéficiait pas de la même endurance que la sienne, et elle s'assit à coté de lui, tout en riant.

« Dieu tout puissant, ça m'avait tellement manqué ! » Annonça-t-elle spontanément, en tapotant l'épaule solide de son frère.

Ce dernier ne partagea pas son engouement, et il grimaça en réponse.

« Bizarrement, pas à moi... Je me demande bien pourquoi... » Grinça-t-il en soufflant bruyamment, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Parce que vous perdez à chaque fois ! » Le taquina-t-elle avec légèreté, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Sa sœur était imbattable.

Bien trop agile, et rapide pour lui. Son visage brûlant d'avoir pris autant de coups de coussin en était la preuve flagrante.

Il l'observa pendant un long moment, admettant sans problème que cette bataille puérile l'avait défoulé, et clairement apaisé.

« Merci, Raven. » Souffla-t-il avec une gratitude sincère, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avec modestie en souriant d'un air mutin, comme si elle n'était pas digne de ses remerciements :

« Pour vous avoir donné une raclé ? Quand vous voulez, cher frère ! » Ironisa-t-elle, et elle eut la chance d'avoir de bons réflexes pour éviter le coup de poing fraternel que lui lança Charles dans l'épaule, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de développer, parce qu'elle demanda rapidement :

« Vous _voulez_ revoir Erik, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Bien sur, Admit-t-il sans aucune hésitation, Mais je ne suis pas certain que ma volonté soit réciproque... »

Il lui avait raconté l'épisode de la conversation entre Erik et Shaw, mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue que cet événement gâcherait leur _arrangement_.

« Où est passé l'horrible tête de mule qui me sert de frère ? » Railla-t-elle, en haussant son sourcil blond avec arrogance.

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle poursuivit fermement : « Vous êtes Charles Xavier, l'homme le plus _têtu_ que je connaisse, pour l'amour du ciel ! Si vous voulez le revoir, allez y ! _Insistez_! »

« Le harcèlement est puni par la loi, Raven... » Ironisa-t-il en souriant avec incertitude, mais il envisageait de plus en plus d'appliquer le conseil de sa sœur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tellement haut qu'ils firent presque le tour de leurs orbites.

« Convainquez-le de continuer votre _arrangement_ s'il ne veut plus vous voir... Vous êtes bien trop buté pour abandonner. »

« Je préfère l'adjectif _déterminé_... » Corrigea-t-il, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Ouais, si vous le dites... Capitula-t-elle, plus pour lui faire plaisir que par réelle conviction, Alors, vous voulez vous entraîner pour le convaincre de rester ? »

A ses mots, elle se transforma peu à peu en Erik avec un sourire espiègle, épousant les traits secs du contrôleur de métaux avec précision, et Charles éclata de rire, mais refusa sa proposition.

« Allons dormir, trancha-t-il avec une autorité fraternelle indéniable, Nous aurons besoin de force pour cette journée. »


	8. Confiance

Chapitre VIII : Confiance.

« De toute façon, dès que je croise une fille dans la rue, tu penses automatiquement que j'ai déjà couché avec elle... » Se désola Alex en secouant la tête avec fatalité, mais sa voix était plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire, soit parce qu'il haussait le ton dans le but de couvrir le bruit de l'océan et des sifflements stridents du vent, soit pour montrer qu'il assumait pleinement le fait d'être un dragueur sans attache.

« Peut être parce que c'est le cas ! » Riposta Scott avec entêtement, qui n'était apparemment pas prêt à donner raison à son frère.

Les jumeaux souhaitaient _toujours_ gagner leurs combats verbaux, si bien qu'une chamaillerie – qui démarrait sans que l'on en sache réellement la raison – pouvait durer des heures.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ne sois pas jaloux de mon charme ravageur, frérot... » Le défia Alex, avec un sourire narquois si confiant que Scott faillit renoncer, mais il avait hérité de la même fierté écrasante que celle de son frère, alors il poursuivit avec férocité :

« _Jaloux_?! S'indigna-t-il en levant frénétiquement ses deux bras en l'air, A chaque fois que l'on emménageait dans une ville, tu avais un _surnom_ attribué par toutes les commères du village _précisément_ parce que tu couchais avec toutes les filles ! »

Certes, sa voix était contrariée, mais pas du tout haineuse. Elle contenait même un certain amusement, malgré tout.

« Balances des exemples, Scott ! » Intervint Erik avec une curiosité qu'il espérait dissimulée, même si son sourire amusé était plus que visible.

« Le Dépuceleur, _L'aimant_ à femmes... Récita méchamment le brun avec concentration, en appuyant sur l'un de ses doigts à chaque trouvaille avec son index, comme s'il les comptait.

« Ne les dis pas à voix haute... » Grogna Alex en passant une main sur son front pour tenter de cacher la rougeur cuisante de son visage, tandis que les épaules d'Erik étaient secouées par un rire silencieux.

« Le _réconfort_ des veuves, L'attrape-Tout, et mon petit préféré : L'attrape-Culotte... » Continua Scott, imperturbable, une étincelle victorieuse pétillant dans ses yeux.

Il gardait le contact visuel avec son frère, pour rendre l'humiliation encore plus brûlante.

« Ta gueule... » Maugréa le blond, qui serrait les dents à s'en faire mal.

« Je continue ? »

« T'es tellement un rabat-joie... J'ai juste un charisme incroyable... » Se défendit Alex, en se recoiffant d'un geste théâtrale.

« Tu parles ! Le contredit une nouvelle fois Scott en levant les yeux au ciel, Tu as reçu plus de gifles que de '' oui''. »

« Des idiotes qui ne savent pas se qu'elles ratent. » Marmonna Alex avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Ou alors, des _idiotes_ qui sont insensibles à ton _charisme_ _incroyable_... » Le taquina Erik, imperturbable face à la fureur feinte du blond, qui souriait discrètement malgré tout.

« Alors comment t'expliques que j'ai plus de petites amies que toi ? » Demanda Alex à son jumeau.

« Elles ont pitié... » Susurra Scott, parfaitement sérieux.

Le blond lui jeta un regard venimeux, mais son jumeau resta de marbre.

« Ou elles sont désespérées... » Ajouta Erik en inclinant pensivement la tête sur le coté, soutenant Scott dans l'unique but de contrarier Alex.

« Je rêve ! Je reçois des leçons de moral de la part d'un adolescent qui offre des fleurs ! » Riposta le blond, qui n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes, en désignant son frère du doigt, un air presque vicieux gravé sur ses traits.

Vu la manière dont la mâchoire carrée de Scott se contracta, Erik sut que le blond avait visé juste.

« Offrir des fleurs à une fille est une bonne idée... » Dit le russe, en lançant un regard rassurant vers le brun, mais Alex éclata de rire :

« Ouais... Quand elles ne sont pas piquantes ! Il a fallu des heures à la dernière _conquête_ – si ce n'est la seule – de Scott pour enlever les épines enfoncées dans son doigt. »

« C'est mieux que tes techniques de drague ! Tu baragouines toujours le même baratin : ' Votre beauté n'a d'égal que le goût merveilleux de la bière'. »

Il parodiait la voix de son frère, en effectuant d'amples mouvements fluides du bras pour injecter de la théâtralité à son imitation.

Alex lui tira puérilement la langue, mais ne démentit pas, et il détourna le regard, pour éviter d'avoir le triomphe qui tordait les traits si semblables aux siens de Scott dans son champ de vision.

En silence, le blond sortit nonchalamment une cigarette de la poche de sa veste marron trouée au niveau de l'épaule droite, la porta à ses lèvres gercées, et alluma son bout avec un briquet tellement usé qu'il marchait une fois sur deux.

« Tu sais que fumer ne sert à rien, à part détruire tes poumons, Alex ? »

La voix d'Erik était mi-mutine mi-réprobatrice, mais le tout mélangé donnait une nonchalance qui était tout de même à moitié feinte.

Après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette logée entre ses deux doigts, Alex lui jeta un regard profondément ennuyé, et il ne se donna même pas la peine de dire à Erik qu'ik n'était pas sa mère, ou même d'aller se faire foutre.

Cependant, cette insulte fut parfaitement transmise quand le blond souffla délibérément sa fumée restante sur le visage de Lehnsherr, sous le sourire complice de Scott qui leur tournait le dos, étant ainsi face à l'océan, ses deux avants-bras tranquillement appuyés sur la large barrière claire qui le protégeait du bord.

« Laisse tomber, _Docteur_ , Ria le brun sans même se tourner vers Erik pour lui faire face, Le jour où tu convaincs mon frère d'arrêter de fumer, j'arrêterai moi-même. »

Avec un sourire mutin accroché à ses lèvres, Scott accepta naturellement la cigarette que son jumeau lui tendit, et il tira une longue latte à son tour.

Les jumeaux, accompagnés d'Erik, s'étaient dirigés à l'extérieur, au Pont C supérieur, juste après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner. L'air matinal était frais, presque _piquant_ , et même si les passagers des Troisièmes Classes étaient habitués au froid mordant, le pont n'était pas fréquenté, à cette heure-ci.

De plus, l'air salé de leur environnement était si humide et lourd à respirer qu'ils tressaillaient de nombreuses fois, leurs os glacés, sans pour autant se décider à aller ailleurs.

« Arrête de regarder la mer comme ça, Ronchonna Alex en s'adressant à son frère, On dirait que tu vas l'inviter à danser... Ne lui offres pas de _fleurs_ si tu veux une chance. »

« Passionné par l'océan, Scott ? » Demanda Erik en arquant son sourcil droit, mais sans aucune moquerie dans son ton, contrairement à celui d'Alex.

A vrai dire, Lehnsherr était assez _impressionné_ de voir le brun détendu et imperturbable, fixant en toute quiétude les vagues qui ondulaient, et qui entraînaient le paquebot dans sa danse.

Scott était un véritable centre de paradoxes : Il avait hérité du caractère espiègle, impulsif et spontané de son jumeau, mais il détenait aussi une sérénité qui apparaissait sans prévenir, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il y avait deux personnalités enfermées dans un seul corps d'adolescent.

L'irréfléchi et le sensé. L'ardent et le calme.

« C'est mon élément préféré » Révéla-t-il doucement, en lui lançant un bref sourire par dessus son épaule, tandis qu'Erik se levait du banc sur lequel il était assis dans un soupir résigné, pour le rejoindre en deux enjambées.

Quand le russe lui demanda la raison, le brun reposa son regard calme sur l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et il démarra son explication d'un ton monotone, mais fermement convaincu :

« L'eau est la source principale de vie. Si tranquille. Si limpide. Si... _faussement_ innocent. On associe l'eau comme étant purificateur, comme étant faible. Ce n'est pas le cas. L'eau nous fait vivre, mais elle peut aussi nous anéantir. Aussi calme et vitale qu'elle puisse être, elle détient une puissance infinie. Une simple vague pourrait faire chavirer, et détruire, tous les paquebots qui flottent... »

« Sauf le RMS Titanic. » Objecta Alex avec humour, mais Scott garda son sérieux en soupirant tristement, un air grave se peignant d'un seul coup sur ses traits d'habitude si joviaux.

« _Rien_ ne peut battre la Nature, Alex. On doit être humble, et accepter le fait qu'on soit totalement à sa merci. Nous pensons naïvement que nous la contrôlons, mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Je peux t'assurer que malgré la solidité légendaire du Titanic, quelques heures suffiraient à l'océan pour l'engloutir tout entier. Des années de construction par la main de l'Homme, réduites à néant en un rien de temps, par un simple _liquide_. »

Devant le silence songeur et craintif que ses sombres constatations amenèrent, il résuma d'un air faussement détaché : « L'eau est vitale, mais destructrice. »

« C'est le cas de tous les éléments : Vital, mais destructeur. » Commenta Erik en haussant les épaules, comme si cette vulnérabilité humaine était sans importance à ses yeux, alors qu'elle lui glaçait le sang en secret.

Lehnsherr ne se sentait pas différent des êtres humains sur ce point là. Son don ne faisait pas le poids contre les éléments de la Nature, et il serait stupide de prétendre le contraire, juste pour se donner des illusions de sécurité.

Alex affichait une mine sérieuse, lui aussi. Le pétillement mutin et vif qui brillait dans ses iris était anormalement absent, et il fumait d'un air pensif qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

«Je préfère l'Air, Révéla-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion, Léger et immatériel. Il prend tout l'espace, omniprésent, mais il est invisible. On voit iniquement les traces et les conséquences de son passage. Les toits déchirés et les arbres arrachés du sol... L'Air est... _libre_. Indomptable. Et toi, Erik ? »

« Le Feu, Répondit-t-il sans aucune hésitation, Positivement, il nous apporte chaleur et lumière, nous protège des animaux et de l'obscurité. Il nous permet aussi de faire cuire des aliments immangeables s'ils étaient crus. Pourtant, aveugle, il devient incendie, et repend la mort sur son passage. »

Même si le sujet de conversation n'était pas joyeux, Erik appréciait avoir cette discussion sérieuse avec les jumeaux, et ce sentiment était visiblement réciproque parce qu'ils se sourirent simultanément, contemplant l'océan dans un silence qui n'était pas oppressant, bien au contraire. Il était agréablement paisible.

Soudain, Alex grogna avec sécheresse, brisant ainsi l'ambiance tranquille dans laquelle ils étaient plongés depuis plusieurs minutes :

« Frérot, tu es sûr qu'il y a _uniquement_ du tabac dans ma cigarette ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lança Scott, il désigna d'un geste sec du menton un endroit opposé avec un mépris évident, alors les deux autres hommes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la direction indiquée.

« Bonjour, Erik ! » Le salua fortement Charles au loin, toujours avec ce même sourire éclatant vissé sur son visage de porcelaine.

Dire qu'Erik avait été surpris de voir Charles Xavier se diriger tranquillement vers lui fut un bel euphémisme.

La première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination, mais la voix aimable de Charles était trop unique pour être imitée par son subconscient.

Un timbre aiguë, limite enfantin, mais qui détenait une sagesse et une douceur incroyable, la rendant ainsi plus virile et mature que n'importe quelle voix grave.

De plus, croiser ses yeux saphirs – même à cette distance – si incroyablement bleus que le ciel lui-même paraissait fade, le sortit de sa torpeur, et la réalité le rattrapa.

Avec attention, il observa son interlocuteur qui se dirigeait vers lui d'une démarche lente, souple, et féline. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la silhouette élégante et chic du télépathe, comme hypnotisé par la classe que ce dernier émanait.

Charles le jaugeait avec une telle sérénité qu'Erik était persuadé qu'il aurait les mains enfoncés dans ses poches si son rang social le lui permettait.

Comme s'il était tout à fait normal de venir en Troisième Classe – avec un costume sans doute plus cher que tout ce que possédaient les passagers de ce pont – il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, et saluait même les quelques passants qu'il croisait pendant sa marche par quelques hochements de tête aussi polis qu'assurés.

D'ailleurs, les regards curieux, voire hostiles que lui jetèrent certains d'entre eux prouvèrent que le télépathe ne maintenait aucune illusion pour modifier ses vêtements luxueux, s'affichant ainsi sans aucune honte.

Charles savait que personne ne viendrait l'aborder ou le critiquer, parce que l'ambiance des Troisièmes Classes était beaucoup plus détendue que celle des Premières, alors personne, à part les stewards, le virerait.

Les deux autres pensées qui enchaînèrent la première furent de se demander quelle était la raison de sa venue, et comment avait-il su qu'il était sur _ce_ pont.

Pourtant, à aucun moment le contrôleur de métaux ne _regretta_ la présence surprenante de Charles, même en prenant en compte ses sages résolutions prises pendant la nuit.

Un silence effaré suivit leur vision, et ils étaient tous les trois figés sur place, comme s'ils craignaient que le mystérieux visiteur ne soit qu'une bête sanglotante qui les déchiquetterait en morceaux au moindre geste brusque.

« Je me ferais du soucis pour toi, si ta toute première hallucination causée par la drogue serait un Cul-Serré ! » Railla doucement Scott à l'oreille de son frère.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda sèchement Erik quand Charles fut à sa hauteur.

Il perçut l'agitation des jumeaux à coté de lui, ces derniers ne s'étant manifestement pas attendus à ce que le russe le connaisse personnellement.

La rudesse de son ton ne parvint pas à effacer le sourire du télépathe, bien au contraire, car ce dernier se mit à rire discrètement, en plaçant l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche, par réflexe de politesse.

« Je me suis _perdu_... C'est adhérant comme les indications ne sont absolument pas claires... » Répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'espièglerie.

Erik se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire, mais ses yeux gris riaient à la place de sa bouche.

« Ou alors, vous avez un faible pour les _rats._ » Répondit-t-il, sans pour autant se départir de sa froideur, mais cette marque de méfiance de perturba pas Charles le moins du monde, qui l'accepta humblement sans broncher.

Le fait que le télépathe ignore les jumeaux ne plut pas à Alex, qui intervint d'un ton courtois horriblement forcé tant l'ironie était forte :

« Bonjour à vous aussi, enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Vous ne vous payez pas des cours de _politesse_ , en Première Classe ? »

Erik était sur le point de défendre le passager de Première Classe – d'ailleurs, il en fut le premier étonné – mais il lut dans le regard assuré de Charles que ce dernier gérait la situation, alors il le laissa se débrouiller seul, sachant que le télépathe n'était en aucun cas, une demoiselle en détresse, et qu'il se défendait parfaitement bien seul.

Charles était, de toutes manières, plutôt le chevalier servant...

« Un problème avec votre briquet, jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, sans pour autant quitter Erik de son regard intense habituel qui donnait l'impression qu'il vous transperçait, et qu'il voyait à travers vous.

En effet, la cigarette d'Alex s'était éteinte sous le vent violent, et il peinait pour la rallumer avec ce foutu briquet cassé, mais il avait bien trop d'amour propre pour l'affirmer.

D'ailleurs, le russe ne manqua pas le coup d'œil curieux que lança Charles à la cigarette concernée. Sans doute avait-il une sensation étrange de voir quelqu'un fumer _sans_ fume-cigarette, mais il n'y avait aucun dégoût dans ses prunelles douces.

« Quel sens de l'observation... » Railla le blond d'une voix grinçante, en fusillant le fortuné – et son briquet – du regard.

Charles rit sincèrement, et sans un mot, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son veston couleur crème, en sortit son propre briquet, avant de le lui lancer sans ménagement, qu'Alex réceptionna en plein vol avec agilité, sans un mot de reconnaissance, mais le rictus dégoûté qui tordait ses lèvres s'atténua légèrement.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ? » Demanda précipitamment Erik.

Il ne savait pas s'il était agacé ou impressionné. Sans doute un mélange confus des deux...

« Je peux être _persuasif_... D'autres questions ? » Fut la seule réponse qu'Erik obtint, mais elle fut largement suffisante pour comprendre le message global.

Quand le russe ouvrit la bouche, la voix sèche de Scott se fit entendre à coté de lui :

« Je pense que 'Qu'est ce qu'un Cul-Serré fait sur un pont de Troisième Classe' est une bonne question, n'est-ce-pas Erik... ? » Demanda calmement le brun, mais avec une hostilité si puissante que le grondement désapprobateur d'Erik passa totalement inaperçu.

Cette fois-ci, l'impulsivité de Scott avait pris le dessus sur le garçon calme et sensé qu'il pouvait être...

Les yeux toujours aussi doux de Charles se posèrent calmement sur l'adolescent qui s'était dangereusement avancé, le dépassant ainsi de quelques centimètres, mais la différence de taille ne dérangea pas le télépathe.

Il sourit avec _indulgence_ quand Scott croisa ses bras devant son torse avec entêtement.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? » Demanda Charles d'un ton qui cherchait l'apaisement, ne semblant pas le moins du monde outré puisqu'il souriait, comme si se faire agresser verbalement était un passe-temps hilarant à prendre à la légère.

« Quand on se moquera réellement de vous, on le fera _publiquement_. C'est bien plus marrant. » Riposta Alex, avec moins de sécheresse qu'auparavant.

« Surtout quand les insultes sont bien imaginées... Je n'avais jamais entendu 'Cul-Serré' une seule fois... Vous avez une sacrée imagination ! » Rajouta calmement Charles, en souriant avec amusement.

Les jumeaux cherchèrent une quelconque trace d'ironie dans cette réplique, mais il n'y en avait aucune, ce qui les déstabilisèrent quelque peu.

Erik réprima un sourire amusé devant leur mine surprise teintée de méfiance. Lui aussi avait été effaré par l'attitude tranquille et gentille à toutes épreuves du télépathe, alors il comprenait leur perplexité.

D'ailleurs, Alex le fixa pendant un long moment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le masque d'amabilité de Charles ne tombe comme une pierre, pour révéler la vexation et la férocité du fortuné, mais il fut obligé de constater que ce dernier était horriblement sincère.

« T'entends ça, Alex ? Il dit que j'ai une imagination débordante ! Prends en de la graine ! » Railla le brun, et Erik se décida d'intervenir :

« Très mature, Scott... Excusez-les... Ils sont... » Il chercha le mot adéquat pour qualifier les deux têtes de mules qui lui servaient... _d'amis_ , mais Charles la devança avec compassion :

« Jeunes. »

Erik opina avec timidité, tout en les fusillant du regard en se raclant la gorge pour chasser son embarra, mais Charles parla de nouveau, comme si cette joute verbale n'avait jamais existé :

« Puis-je m'entretenir en privé avec votre ami ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, et il ne cilla même pas quand il vit le dangereux éclat d'agacement assombrir les yeux d'Alex :

« Vous nous demandez de partir comme ça ? Vous êtes sur _notre_ partie du paquebot, alors c'est à vous de dégager ! »

Il savait qu'il sur-réagissait avec impulsivité, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Qui manque de cours de politesse, à présent ? » Attaqua Charles sans hostilité, mais sans bienveillance non plus.

Contre toute attente, cette riposte déclencha un sourire franc de la part du blond.

Son air rancunier fut totalement gommé de son visage, révélant un amusement qui illumina ses traits juvéniles, même s'il était encore loin d'être amical.

« Alex Summers. » Se présenta-t-il platement en lui tendant simplement la main, que Charles serra avec contentement dans un petit hochement de tête satisfait.

Le blond lui rendit aussi son briquet, en le lui lançant avec plus que brusquerie que nécessaire, mais le télépathe le rattrapa dans les airs avec une telle facilité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il exerçait cela toute sa vie.

Erik ne put qu'être impressionné par la capacité de Charles à rendre n'importe qui aimable avec lui, même les jumeaux, qui lui tenaient pourtant une rancœur tenace à cause de sa fortune.

« Scott Summers Soupira le brun à contre cœur, en effectuant un simple hochement de tête en guise de salutations.

« Alex ne t'a encore une fois pas présenté... Il ne parlera _jamais_ de toi. » Remarqua Erik avec un sourire mutin, et Scott haussa les épaules, tandis qu'Alex le traînait déjà son frère au loin.

« Normal... Il n'aime pas se _vanter_. » Murmura Scott près d'Erik, en lui adressant un clin d'œil sournois et complice, avant de laisser les deux surdoués seuls.

« Et bien, votre première soirée en cabine a dû être _mouvementée_. » Constata platement Charles, tandis qu'il suivait des yeux les silhouettes des jumeaux qui s'éloignaient.

« Comment savez-vous que l'on partage la même cabine ? » Demanda Erik, mais sans aucune suspicion ou méfiance dans son ton neutre.

Il savait intentionnellement que Charles n'avait pas lu leurs esprits, mais c'était assez agaçant de toujours questionner le savoir étendu du télépathe.

Le sens de déduction développé de Charles était impressionnant, mais pas étonnant. En effet, celui-ci savait mieux que quiconque comment fonctionnait un être humain, alors sa compréhension était logique.

« Parce que personne d'autre ne serait avec vous volontairement. » Répondit-il fermement, comme si c'était l'évidence.

« Je ne suis pas si _horrible_ que ça ! » S'indigna Erik, un air sincèrement vexé tordant ses traits.

«Vous n'accepteriez jamais des jumeaux autour de vous, à moins d'avoir été _forcé_ de les rencontrer... Donc, vous partagez la même cabine. » Répondit sagement Charles en lui souriant.

Puis, il ajouta en plissant les yeux sous la concentration : « _Horrible_? Non, je vous l'accorde, vous ne l'êtes pas. Asocial, oui... »

Son ton était tellement attentionné qu'il pourrait lui énumérer toutes les insultes existantes et les faire passer pour un doux compliment aux oreilles du russe.

« Certes, Accorda Erik en lui rendant brièvement son sourire, Alors, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Faut-il une raison particulière pour rendre visite à un ami ? » Demanda innocemment le brun, en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire totalement face.

Erik faillit répliquer qu'il n'avait _aucun_ ami, et qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un jour, mais ces mots tranchants n'arrivèrent pas à sortir de sa bouche et restèrent prisonniers dans sa gorge, pour une raison inconnue.

« Pour la plupart des gens, oui. » Répondit-il sèchement.

Cette remarque fit illuminer le visage lisse de Charles, et son sourire s'élargit, si c'était encore possible.

« Je ne suis pas _la plupart des gens_ , dans ce cas? » Releva-t-il avec un contentement évident.

« Non, Révéla Erik sans hésitation, Vous êtes bon. » Même s'il délivrait un compliment, sa voix était froide, et tellement _désolée_ que le télépathe comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, selon le contrôleur des métaux.

« Je sens un 'Mais'... » Pressa-t-il tranquillement, sans animosité.

« _Mais_ vous êtes trop bon pour votre propre bien. Vous le payerez, tôt ou tard. »

Ce n'était pas une menace, mais juste une constatation délivrée sur un ton plat.

« Peut être, Admit tranquillement le télépathe, Mais tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un de _trop_ bon, un jour ou l'autre. »

Cette riposte rendit le russe muet pendant un temps, parce qu'il avait la très nette impression qu'il était explicitement visé.

Comme si, lui, Erik Lehnsherr, avait besoin _d'aide_. Ridicule.

« Ah oui, vous êtes _l'altruiste_ de l'histoire... Le chevalier servant. » Railla Erik sans dégoût, l'ombre d'un sourire passant sur son visage indéchiffrable. Puis, il ajouta, quand Charles opina avec fierté : « Et _je_ suis la demoiselle en détresse, selon vous? »

« A vous de me le dire. »

Erik se pinça nerveusement ses lèvres – un geste qui n'échappa pas aux yeux vigilants de Charles – mais il décida d'abandonner le sujet, sachant que cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part :

« Que faites-vous _réellement_ ici ? »

« Me faites-vous confiance ? »

Erik détestait quand on répondait à une question par une _autre_ question pour éviter la première.

Il était sur le point de montrer son irritation de façon claire et précise, mais Charles enchaîna assez précipitamment, ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps de répondre : « Avez-vous _peur_ en ma compagnie ? »

« Oui. » Acquiesça Erik, sans réfléchir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Charles, Erik lut un lourd accablement inonder son visage délicat, et ses yeux bleus clignotèrent de déception.

Le télépathe avait toujours l'air confiant et maître de toute situation, mais quand ce dernier se pinça les lèvres en opinant tristement avec compréhension, ses épaules s'affaissant comme par honte, Erik regretta amèrement ses mots, alors il les rectifia avec franchise :

« J'ai peur parce que je n'ai _pas_ peur. »

« Pourriez-vous être plus _spécifique_ ? » Riposta Charles assez froidement, mais la légère lueur d'espoir qui brûla brièvement dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Erik, qui retint un soupir résigné :

« Je _devrais_ avoir peur de vous. Je _devrais_ être effrayé par vos capacités, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous fais confiance, parce que je sais avec certitude que vous n'abuserez jamais de votre pouvoir, et cette _confiance_ me fait peur, parce que je n'en ai pas l'habitude. »

Si Erik devait nommer avec précision l'émotion qui s'afficha sur le visage de Charles, il choisirait le soulagement, mélangé à de la gratitude, car tous ses traits contractés se détendirent d'un coup.

« Vous êtes la deuxième personne à prôner sa _confiance_ envers moi, Murmura le télépathe d'une voix si basse que le russe dut tendre l'oreille pour mieux l'entendre, Pourquoi ? »

Quand ses paupières s'affaissèrent, Erik se donna comme but de le soulager, parce qu'il haïssait cet abattement si inhabituel gravé sur ce visage si doux :

« Parce que vous m'avez donné des _raisons_ de vous faire confiance. » Répondit naturellement Erik, en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Il était assez gêné d'avoir cette conversation sentimentale, mais il la jugeait nécessaire pour le bien être de son interlocuteur, alors il l'acceptait sans broncher.

« Alors, Se lança Charles en déglutissant péniblement pour se donner du courage, Si vous me faites confiance, vous devez savoir que je ne fouillerais pas dans votre passé, sans votre consentement. Hier, j'ai capté votre rage et votre peine, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, mais je n'en chercherais pas la raison. Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens, et je ne les découvrirais pas à ma _manière_. Vous avez ma parole. »

« Vous saviez que j'allais devenir distant... » L'accusa Erik, mais sans aucune hostilité.

Il avait maintenant l'habitude d'être aussi prévisible avec Charles, alors il autorisa même un petit sourire fier de naître sur ses lèvres.

« C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu ici. Pour vous convaincre de continuer nos parties d'échec et notre arrangement. »

Charles se sentait horriblement ridicule, mais Erik qualifia son attitude timide comme étant adorablement mignonne.

« Vous êtes une horrible tête de mule... »

« _Déterminé_. »

« Vous avez quand même traversé _tout_ le Titanic et vous vous êtes infiltré illégalement dans la Troisième Classe, juste pour demander une autre partie d'échec avec... » Résuma Erik d'une voix incrédule, même s'il admettrait jamais à voix haute qu'il appréciait secrètement l'engouement du télépathe.

« Les ascenseurs électriques réduisent la distance. » Plaisanta Charles avec un sourire timide au coin de ses lèvres rouges.

« ... _Avec_ un voleur de Troisième Classe... » Continua Erik avec une fausse nonchalance.

« Avec un _ami_. » Rectifia fermement le télépathe.

Erik l'observa pendant un long moment, et Charles resta parfaitement immobile, comprenant le combat interne qui faisait rage dans l'esprit du russe, alors il attendait sagement sa décision, sans jamais le quitter de ses yeux clairs presque suppliants, prêt à accepter noblement toutes les possibilités.

« Je prends les Noirs. » Décida Erik, avec un temps assez long de réflexion.

Quand Charles sourit, révélant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées, Erik sut qu'il aurait vendu son âme, seulement pour contempler ce sourire éclatant éternellement.


	9. Humanité

**Désolée pour ce retard monstre ! En plus, ce chapitre est assez court. Le prochain sera plus long, promis !** **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre IX : Humanité

« Que comptez-vous faire, aux États-Unis ? »

La question de Charles était innocente et assez logique à poser, mais Erik mit plus de temps que nécessaire à la saisir.

Cette simple question lui serra étrangement le cœur, parce qu'il savait que sa vie méritait d'être pleinement vécue, complétée de rêves et de projets, comme tout être normalement constitué, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas son cas.

Sa vie n'était vécue que pour la vengeance, et il l'avait toujours su. Ce constat ne l'avait encore jamais dérangé.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Étrangement, il se sentit vide. Aucun projet d'avenir ne fusait dans son esprit, comme s'il était déjà mort, comme si sa vie était déjà finie et n'avait plus aucun intérêt, alors qu'il avait seulement plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Et vous ? » Contourna-t-il habilement, sachant qu'avouer à Charles qu'il n'en avait aucune idée le trahirait son malaise, parce que sa voix tremblerait.

« Déduisez. » Trancha gentiment Charles avec un petit sourire espiègle, tandis qu'il déplaçait sa Dame Blanche au centre du plateau d'échec de son air constamment confiant.

Erik plissa les yeux sous la concentration, tandis qu'il jaugeait le télépathe avec une attention soutenue pour débusquer le moindre indice sur son visage de porcelaine.

Satisfait, Erik sourit quand les joues de son interlocuteur rougirent adorablement, sous son regard intense.

« Vous écrivez des ouvrages scientifiques, Réfléchit Erik, Alors j'en déduis que vous aimez lire en général, surtout les auteurs anciens. Romanciers, Essayistes, Poètes... c'est votre principale passion. Je paris que vous considérez l'écriture comme la plus grande réussite de l'Humanité. »

« Avec le thé. » Plaisanta Charles, même si, en parfait et fidèle Anglais qu'il était, il adorait _évidemment_ cette boisson.

« Je suis certain que vous êtes le genre de personne à citer des auteurs pendant un dîner de famille. » Le charia-t-il, un sourire narquois naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est un mal ? » Ria Charles, sa voix montant plus dans les aiguës qu'à l'ordinaire, faussement offensé.

« Pourtant, Poursuivit Erik, en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la question précédente, Ce que vous désirez le plus au monde, c'est aider les autres... Vous êtes 'L'altruiste de l'histoire'... Alors, je pense que vous fonderez sûrement une association pour les pauvres... Ai-je bon ? »

Charles était impressionné par cette déduction en grande partie juste, mais il réprima un sourire satisfait : il était heureux qu'Erik commence à le cerner, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée.

« Que pensez-vous de _professeur_? » Demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil frustré au plateau d'échec quand Erik mangea tranquillement sa Tour.

Cette révélation laissa un moment de silence songeur, jusqu'à ce que Erik hoche la tête pour lui-même, comme pour se reprocher le fait de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt :

« Je pense que vous ferez un excellent professeur... Tous les élèves vous aimeraient... Vous aurez un grand succès... »

 _Et surtout auprès des filles._ Songea Erik, non sans humour. La combinaison cheveux noirs et yeux bleus faisait des ravages, auprès des demoiselles...

« Alors, professeur de sciences, ou de lettres ? »

« Je souhaite construire une école de surdoués, pour les aider à contrôler leurs capacités. » Révéla finalement Charles, mettant fin à la réflexion tortueuse de son interlocuteur.

La curiosité d'Erik fut piqué, et il s'efforça de ne pas le harceler violemment de question.

 _Enfin_ , Ils abordaient le sujet tant attendu des surdoués, des personnes comme eux, alors Erik n'allait pas le laisser filer :

« Pour les cacher ? Pour les séparer de l'Humanité comme s'ils étaient des erreurs, des _monstres_?» Demanda-t-il sombrement, en lui lançant un coup d'œil presque accusateur.

« Pour les _intégrer_. » Rectifia fermement Charles, mais sans aucune froideur.

Cette réplique déclencha un bruit dubitatif, voire dégoûté de la part d'Erik, mais le télépathe ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure devant cette réaction méprisante.

Sans même se concerter, ils avaient tous les deux commencé à débattre sur la manière de se faire accepter auprès des êtres humains, et chacun avait compris la position de l'autre automatiquement.

Erik poursuivit sur cette voie avec hargne :

« Bien sur... Cracha-t-il, en injectant de la moquerie dans sa voix rauque, Vous pensez vivre dans un monde de paix et d'amour, avec des licornes et des arcs-en-ciels... »

Il n'était même pas étonné par les idéaux pacifistes et optimistes de son interlocuteur. Depuis le début, il avait directement senti que Charles avait une vision horriblement méliorative du monde qui l'entourait, alors croire dur comme fer que l'Humanité accueillerait leur différence à bras ouverts n'était pas une véritable surprise, venant de lui.

« Sans les licornes. » Corrigea le télépathe d'une voix amusée, même si ses yeux restaient sérieux, voire glaciaux, le défiant presque de s'aventurer sur ce terrain là, qui s'avérait glissant.

« Vous êtes tellement naïf... » Siffla-t-il en secouant la tête d'agacement devant le déni total dont faisait preuve le télépathe.

La bonne ambiance qui régnait jadis fut aspirée par une horrible tension, rendant l'air lourd, pratiquement irrespirable, et le temps bien plus lent, si bien qu'Erik regrettait presque d'avoir développé le sujet.

Charles planta vivement ses yeux brillant d'agacement dans ceux d'aciers du russe, et il se pencha en avant, rapprochant leurs deux visages, une certaine animosité déformant ses traits pourtant si doux :

« Je suis beaucoup de choses, mon ami, Siffla-t-il d'une voix si glaciale qu'Erik tressaillit, Mais je ne suis pas _naïf_. J'ai vu le pire visage de l'Humanité, que même _vous_ , n'avez jamais entraperçu. »

Lehnsherr crut le télépathe sur parole quand il croisa ses yeux bleus brûlants de douleur.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que Charles n'était pas l'homme pourri gâté et choyé comme il l'avait cru, à la seconde où il avait été dans son champ de vision. Cette ivresse de tristesse et de tourments qui se disputait à présent dans ses prunelles bleues fut la preuve que le télépathe avait, lui aussi, traversé des épreuves dans sa jeunesse, alors il était familier avec la cruauté du monde.

Charles n'était définitivement pas naïf. Il était juste désespérément optimiste. Ce qui était autant agaçant qu'admirable.

 _Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens._

Erik se demanda lequel d'entre eux deux avait le _plus_ à cacher. Lequel détenait le plus de démons antérieurs, soigneusement rangés au fin-fond de sa mémoire.

Il se serait sans aucun doute choisi, lui même, mais il constatait, à présent, qu'il ne savait absolument rien de Charles,non plus. Ce dernier aussi restait secret.

« L'humanité est capable du pire. » Argumenta Erik froidement.

« Mais aussi du _meilleur_. » S'entêta Charles dans un sifflement presque colérique.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, avec une pointe de fausse incrédulité dans son ton.

Les épaules de Charles s'affaissèrent, tandis qu'il soupirait de fatigue. Toute hostilité fut effacée de son visage, laissant place à une lassitude si intense qu'Erik eut l'impression que ses cernes s'agrandirent, sous ses yeux bleus.

« C'est tellement _simpliste_ de voir l'humanité comme étant la réincarnation du vice, comme étant pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Elle est bien plus _complexe_. Nous voyons uniquement ce qui est tristement mémorable, comme les massacres, les guerres, les viols, la corruption, les injustices sociales, la discrimination... »

« Ce qui se passe tous les jours... » Marmonna sèchement Erik en levant un sourcil moqueur, mais Charles poursuivit comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu :

« Mais pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas de l'amour ? De l'amitié ? De la solidarité ? Tous les jours, des hommes se sacrifient pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Tous les jours, des hommes embrassent leurs femmes, et leurs enfants. Tous les jours, des hommes sauvent des vies grâce à la médecine. Tous les jours, des hommes sont solidaires généreux, et peuvent avoir un comportement héroïque. Mais nous ignorons tout cela, parce que c'est plus facile de voir seulement le Mal. »

Erik était bien obligé d'admettre que son point de vue se tenait, mais il repartit à l'attaque, ignorant la petite voix sage dans sa tête qui lui murmurait de ne pas contrarier le télépathe sur ce sujet :

« Mais, nous parlons de nos _dons_. Nous sommes différents, et l'humanité a toujours été terrifiée par la différence. Surtout de quelque chose qui est plus puissant qu'elle. Si nous nous révélons, ils auront peur de nous ! Et cette peur se transformera en haine. »

« Que proposez vous, dans ce cas ? »

« Attaquer avant d'être attaqué. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on soit découvert. Ils nous décimerons tous. Ils nous enfermeront comme des bêtes incontrôlables. Ils feront des expériences sur nous, pour la _médecine_. Il faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à nous détruire, leur faire redouter les conséquences d'une possible rébellion. Ils ne nous accepterons jamais, alors autant les _forcer_ à le faire ! » S'emporta Erik, en faisant attention à garder sa voix basse, pour ne pas que quelques oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent leur conversation.

« Avec cette idée, c'est certain qu'ils ne nous accepteront pas, Répliqua calmement Charles en fronçant ses sourcils de mécontentement, Instaurer la tyrannie n'est pas la solution, Erik. Toute tyrannie déclenche la haine, et la haine entraîne la révolte. En montrant notre puissance, vous les conforterez dans l'idée que nous sommes dangereux, et ils nous extermineront jusqu'au dernier. Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur crainte. »

« Alors, nous avons besoin de quoi ? » Demanda Erik, chaque mot imprégné d'ironie.

« De leur _confiance_. » Répondit sagement le télépathe, en lui souriant gentiment.

« Que nous n'obtiendrons jamais. » Termina Erik, d'une voix plus triste qu'agacée.

Charles le regarda pendant un long moment, sans que le russe ne puisse décrypter son visage neutre, ou comprendre le sens de cette observation poussée. Puis, il parla à nouveau, d'un ton presque réservé :

« Je suis plus puissant que vous, Erik. Mais, vous n'avez pas peur de moi, comme vous me l'avez révélé, plus tôt. Vous me faites confiance. Pourquoi ? »

Cette riposte le rendit muet de stupeur, mais Erik parvint à croasser, soudainement mal à l'aise :

« Ce n'est pas la même chose... »

« Vraiment ? C'est _exactement_ la même chose. Vous m'avez dit que, si vous me faites confiance, c'est parce que je vous ai donné des _raisons_ de le faire. C'est ce que nous devons effectuer, avec l'Humanité. Leur donner des raisons de ne _pas_ nous craindre. »

« En construisant une _école_ de surdoués ? »

« En aidant les surdoués à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. En montrant à l'Humanité que nous ne leur voulons aucun mal, que nous voulons vivre en paix. En réclamant des droits, et des lois. » Proposa rapidement Charles, d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

Le télépathe aurait pu être irrité de devoir justifier ses idées, et de se heurter à des idéaux différentes des siennes, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La patience, et l'ouverture d'esprit étaient deux autres qualités à lui attribuer...

Erik soupira en se passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, avant de dire :

« Et si, malgré tous vos efforts de _paix_ , l'humanité ne vous écoute pas... Vous allez vous terrer dans votre école, avec vos élèves ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop sarcastique, même si l'ironie mordante était clairement audible pour qui savait entendre.

« Ma sagesse a ses limites, Erik. » Répliqua sombrement Charles avec un sourire glacial.

Quand Erik leva un sourcil, un mouvement qui pouvait se traduire par un ' Ah bon ?' dubitatif, il poursuivit doucement, mais avec fermeté :

« Mon désir de pacifisme a, lui aussi, des limites. Si l'Humanité nous attaque, je répliquerais. Je défendrais ma vie, ainsi que celles de mes élèves. »

Devant le scepticisme qui clignotait dans les yeux gris d'Erik, Charles soupira, avant de poursuivre : « S'ils nous déclarent la guerre, alors je _serais_ en guerre. Mais pourquoi directement choisir le chemin de la violence, si nous pouvons leur en montrer un autre ? »

« Et ils emprunteront ce chemin de paix, grâce au Professeur _Charly_? » Plaisanta Erik, en luttant pour ne pas trop sourire.

Charles éclata d'un rire franc, balayant ainsi la tension restante dans l'atmosphère.

« Techniquement, je serais plus le _Directeur_. »

« Directeur _Charly_? »

« Ce surnom est ridicule. » Ria Charles, en levant les yeux au ciel pour masquer sa gène.

Il déplaça son pion restant, avant de déclarer pensivement, non sans fierté :

« Mais peut être que j'écrirais quelques livres, aussi. »

« je serais votre premier lecteur... » Commença à plaisanter Erik, mais sa mine s'assombrit brusquement, ses doigts se raidissant sur la pièce qu'il tenait.

Charles lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné devant ce soudain changement d'attitude, mais une étincelle de compréhension grésilla dans ses iris bleues, parce qu'il lui sourit avec gentillesse :

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez plus lu, ou écrit ? » Son ton n'était pas compatissant, parce qu'il savait qu'Erik détesterait le sentiment de pitié, à son egard.

Erik sut instinctivement qu'il n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées. Le télépathe avait le don précieux de comprendre chaque être humain en face de lui, et de suivre le cours tortueux de leurs pensées, sans avoir besoin de visiter leur tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je _sais_ lire et écrire ? » Cracha-t-il avec ressentiment, comme si Charles était responsable de sa pauvreté, qui avait été un obstacle pour apprendre correctement ses deux domaines.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » Répliqua doucement Charles, toujours avec son sourire attendri vissé sur ses lèvres rougies par le froid.

« Trop longtemps... » Admit doucement Erik, en baissant les yeux.

Le fait de penser qu'il était, à présent, incapable d'écrire le nom de sa mère le faisait grincer des dents. Devant son mal être, la douceur de Charles ne s'estompait pas :

« Ça vous manque, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. La crispation des traits virils de son interlocuteur en était une, bien suffisante.

« Il faudrait encore que je sois capable d'écrire une lettre de l'alphabet... » Marmonna le russe avec rancœur, sans comprendre pourquoi il se confiait aussi librement au télépathe, sur un sujet aussi sensible.

La fatigue, sans doute...

Soudain, un sourire ravi illumina le visage de Charles, comme s'il venait de découvrir le secret de l'existence humaine :

« Je sais où je vais vous emmener. » Déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

« Vous n'avez pas encore gagné, Charles... »

« Échec et Mat. » Riposta-t-il simplement, en déplaçant son pion pour le mouvement final.

Erik essaya d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérèrent d'impatience, et de curiosité. Mais, il ne cacha pas son sourire.


End file.
